All Creation
by mihoyonagi
Summary: I'm not who I think I am, which makes introductions useless, unless you're just asking my name. I'm Yuffie, and I'm on journey to find myself. Summons, stealing, swearing, and my forever-silent gun-slinging supposed friend; what could go wrong?
1. Fire

Obligatory disclaimer : I hereby state that I, mihoyonagi, do not own any part of Final Fantasy VII and acknowledge all characters and plot as part of the actual game belong to solely to its creators. I do not make any gain for the writing of this story, fiscal or otherwise, and do not intend to at any time, present or future.

Author's note: I started this on a whim, and ended up getting carried away with coming up with new plot. I thank D, my faithful editor, who, after being told I started a new story, didn't sigh at me but instead feigned interested and did the job I still don't pay him to do, and who lets me pick his brain for plot bunnies. By all legality, I believe he owns my soul.

Chapter 1: Fire

I, Yuffie Kisaragi, am searching for something. I've always been searching for something, though most of the time I'm not sure what it is I'm looking for. I've traveled the earth high and low, been to the highest point on the mountains of Nibelheim and into the deepest corners of the crater and core, still only leaving with a story and my life, which I guess makes me luckier than most, but leaves me unsatisfied like a bad fuck with a cheap whore.

Ahh, but that's life, isn't it? People being used and abused, bought and sold not just with money but with responsibilities and all that kind of bullshit.

I guess that's why I've never been keen on staying long in the same place. I'm restless, I'm a traveler, and I'm not the type that likes to cuddle.

And, well, who would have guessed Reno was a cuddler?

It was three days after my twentieth birthday, and I was still searching. I'd come to find, through several rounds of Costa del Sol's cheap rum, that Reno was in possession of mastered summon materia. I was going to take it off his hands- a care-free guy like him didn't need something like that to worry over.

He was groggy when I carefully pulled his arm from around my waist. "You leaving?" Even if he went through women faster than I could pick a lock, he was gentle and sweet to whomever it was he was attending at the moment.

I didn't have a lot of reservations about my body. I've got tiny tits, sure, but my slim waist and figure mostly make up for it. Mostly. At any rate, I didn't cover myself when I stood. We'd already done the dirty- what was there to be embarrassed about?

"Naw, going the bathroom."

It was only half the truth. I scooped my clothing up with me, making it look as though I planned to get dressed while I cleaned up. What Reno didn't know is that, along with my clothes, I'd scooped up his belt, and with it his materia.

It took less than a minute to dress and filch the red orb from the belt-slot. Easy peasy, and the romp wasn't too bad, either.

I clicked on the bedroom light when I left the bathroom. "I should head out." I forced my voice to sound just slightly forlorn, like I'd miss him.

Reno rubbed at his face with his hands. "So soon?"

I smiled. "We both know this isn't going to last, Reno. You're a Turk and I'm, well, I'm not really inclined to stick around."

He actually looked a little hurt.

Yeah, just wait until he found out what I snatched.

Now, before I'm judged for selling my body for a piece of materia, let me just state that even though I was flat-chested and often described as wishy-washy, there is more to the story than that. I didn't -want- the master summon; I -needed- it. That, and, well, who was I to deny it? Reno was hot- the hair, the attitude, the body. I can't really say it was -just- for the materia. I'd always had a little crush on the lady-killer.

But once I'd had my fill of him, I knew I'd be done.

The alleyways were dark, as they usually are in the ungodly hours of the night. Midgar streets weren't the safest, but I wasn't scared to walk on my own through them. I'd fought things that would give most people nightmares; a knife, hell, even a gun, weren't that scary in comparison to monsters that could eat you in one bite, crush you with one step, or disembowel you with their claws before you could even blink.

I heard footsteps behind me, I saw the shadow from the corner of my eye. I knew who it was even before I'd heard him. You can't really mistake Vincent Valentine for anyone else, because no one else has such a dark aura around them.

"What's up, Vinnie?" Oh, he hated my childish little nickname for him and I loved the way he narrowed his eyes when I called him by it.

"Does Reno know you took that?"

I smiled, not looking back even once. "I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"That's low, Yuffie. Even for you."

I stopped, nearly tripping. Turning around, I forced a grin. As much as I hated it, I couldn't let what my supposed friends think of me get in the way of what I was looking for. "Looks like you misjudged me, then. Tell Cloud and the others I said hi the next time you see them, will you?"

"Tell them yourself; they're worried about you. We're all worried about you. Tifa says you never answer your phone."

I turned back around and kept walking, wishing he'd just leave me alone. Vincent was a hard man to read, and what made it even worse was that he was able to read others easily. I had to really keep up a facade when he was around, which was such a shame because the man was so damn good looking.

That's right; I totally have a big-girl crush on Mr. Emo. That's also right; you can go fuck yourself.

No matter how many butterflies started doing cartwheels in my stomach when he talked to me, I kept a stone face. It's not like it would ever work out anyway; he was still so hung up about his dead girlfriend, and I... Well, I was Yuffie. That about sums it up.

"I lost my cell a few months ago," I shrugged, picking up my pace. "I haven't had the chance to get a new one."

"Yet you've had time to sleep around and steal materia?"

It hurt, what he thought of me.

But what I was looking for was nearly mine and I couldn't let things like 'feelings' get in the way. "Yeah, well, like I said- maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did. See you around, Vinnie."

I threw a smoke-bomb and, for all he knew, disappeared into the night.

In actuality, I disappeared into the sewer, but I knew my way around the seedy under-belly of Midgar better than most, and I was far away long before he would realize where I'd gone.

Daylight greeted me at the end of the tunnels, outside of the city. Shiva's frozen nipples, it was good to breathe fresh air! I took out my newly obtained materia from my pocket and rolled it around in my hands.

Ifrit- perfect! Just who I was looking for.

I took out my choco-whistle, blowing as hard as I could. The tune was inaudible to humans- even fantastic ninjas like myself were deaf to it- but chocobos sure loved the damned things and mine was no exception.

My gold chocobo, given to me by Cloud after we were done being bad-asses and saving the world, was pretty smart for a seven-foot-tall ball of feathers. His eyes were dark, but intelligent. He let out a triumphant wark when he spotted me, his giant legs tearing up bits of earth and sending it all flying behind him.

Holding out my arms, I was nearly bowled over by the dopey bird. "Good to see you too, Rhu." The bird nuzzled the side of my face, my trusted and true partner these past few years. "Let's go home!"

The nice thing about chocobo-riding is that, surprisingly, it doesn't make me sick to my stomach. The bad thing about chocobo-riding is that it's mostly uncomfortable. Crossing the ocean on a bird that can walk on water isn't nearly as exciting as it sounds.

My base, my newly-made home, was a little hide-away I'd found on the northern most tip of the Wutain continent. It was obvious, by the looks of it before I'd cleaned it up, that it had been a rebel hideout in the time of the Great War. But, no one fought the Shinra anymore – they all accepted the easy life being conquered by a giant corporation – and no one remembered it existed at all. It was hard to get to on foot, most likely the reason no one ever bothered me, but was close enough to the city that I could walk there and back within a little less than a day. I tied up Rhu, brushed him out, and gave him a good meal before I locked his pen for the night.

It had taken the better part of an entire month to clean it, re-build most of the walls, and thread a string of electric lights through out the rooms. I'd purchased a small electric generator soon after I started gutting the place, mostly because I was tired of only being able to work in the day time. I'd be damned if the little bugger wasn't the hardest working piece of shit machine I'd ever laid eyes on. It was ugly, made mostly of leftover parts from only the planet knows what, and most likely held together with the sheer force of my will, but it had yet to break down or even sputter, despite it vibrating so hard when it was on that I worried over whether or not it would cause an earthquake.

I ate a light dinner before I set to work, fruit and a sandwich, knowing that if I kept going on an empty stomach I might not make it. Lighting candles and distributing them throughout the room, I killed the lights and the cave went nearly pitch-black. Using the chalk I'd bought from the general store in Kalm a few weeks ago, I began to draw intricate circles on the hard rock floor.

This was something I'd only done once before in practice, although I'd memorized the spell circles months before to make sure I didn't fuck up. One wrong move, one misconnected line, and I was done for. Ah, but that's what made it so exciting!

This wasn't just magic, this was old magic; legends from all over the world tell stories about the kinds of magic that were used before materia. I, having descended from an ancient line of Wutai royals, remembered having story after story shoved down my throat, treated as fact, when I was growing up. After I'd tried the first spell, mostly out of curiosity and boredom to see if it would work, I began to take old legends a little more seriously.

I put the summon orb in the middle of the labyrinth of symbols and took a deep breath.

"Ifrit, brother to all the children of Gaia, heed my call."

The lights flickered and the room became eerily silent.

"I seek your help- lend me your knowledge, speak with me, and I shall grant you whatever is in my power to grant."

The flame of the candles exploded, flared and grew so large that they licked the ceiling of the cave. The heat of the fire licked at my face, but I had to be strong to get what I wanted, and a little burn wouldn't put me out.

A great clawed foot stepped out from the flames and the ruler of fire looked down at my bowed form. Steam rose from his skin as though his entire body might spontaneously combust at any moment.

He looked down at me with his ancient stare and it took me a moment to regain my composure.

"Thank you, brother, for coming to my aid."

Formalities were big with these guys. I'd learned that with the last creature I'd summoned this way. Ramuh was a nice deity, lucky for me.

"Who are you to ask of my help, mortal?"

I bowed, touching my forehead to the stone. "I am Yuffie of the Kisaragi clan of Wutai. I am daughter of Godo."

This made him pause. Then, "What is it you seek of me, Yuffie of the Kisaragi clan?"

"Knowledge, brother-hellfire."

"My knowledge comes with a price."

"Anything that is in my power to grant."

"If I bestow my knowledge unto you, you must prove you are intelligent enough to use it. I will tell you what you want to know, and you will answer my riddles."

And, if I didn't, he'd kill me. Shit. I hated riddles.

I didn't have a choice.

"Let it be."

The tide of ancient magic, the bond of a promise, squeezed the breath out of me.

"What is it you wish to know?" The flames rolled out of his mouth, smoke rising up to the stone ceiling.

"Who am I?"

He paused, but I wasn't yet brave enough to lift my head and look him in the eyes.

"In you flows the blood of my brothers and sisters, of the planet and the sky. I do not know who you are, but I know _what_ you are."

"And what is that?"

"My turn for a riddle, now. Then you may ask another question."

Fuck, I already hated this guy.

"I always thirst, yet I am never hungry. I wear a hat in the summer that is set aflame in the autumn, and yet when the snow comes I am dead and bare. What am I?"

Thirsty, but never hungry? Not an animal or a monster- that wouldn't make sense. Not a rock or a mineral. Something that changed with the seasons, I guess. Dead in the snow, wearing a hat in the summers? Fire, burning, red... leaves?

"You are a tree."

I could hear his smile. "Good, mortal. Your next question answers thus; you are mortal, as you are human, but you are also not- half the blood in you is set with magic."

"What do you mean?"

"Impatient, aren't you? My turn again. I am fragile. So fragile that the sound of your voice shatters me. What am I?"

Seriously, fuck this guy! Damn, this was a bad idea. Ramuh was so much nicer! He just wanted someone to talk to! Alright, down to business. Fragile? Glass is fragile, but isn't broken with a voice. Unless you count those Saturday morning cartoons where the opera singers can shatter glass with their singing, and somehow I doubted Ifrit to be up to date with his cartoons, so glass is no good. What can my voice break?...

Of course!

"You are silence."

This time I was rewarded with a chuckle that sounded like lava rocks hitting one another. "You are good at this, human. Now for your question; Your father was mortal, but, tell me truthfully- you never knew your mother, did you?"

Okay, things got creepy, fast. I looked up, even though I'm sure fire-pants would think me rude for it. "No, I didn't. She died when I was born." Ramuh had known this about me, too.

Ifrit tilted his head, looking down at me with a curious expression. "If you answer one more of my riddles correctly, I will tell you who you must seek to find the answers."

I sucked in my breath. Could I handle another riddle? I didn't really have an alternative. "Let it be."

"I can be seen by anyone, but not by everyone at the same time. I am sometimes full, but I never overflow. Who am I?"

I swallowed. I knew this one would be hard. Seen by anyone, but not everyone? Could he be any more cryptic?

Minutes passed, and Ifrits' patience grew thinner. "Do you have an answer for me?"

I was out of options. Shit. "I do not, brother." My whole body began to shake. I was going to die. Shit shit shit.

"You have been entertaining, human, so I will spare your life. I will, however, take something else from you."

"Anything that is within my power to give." Out of the frying pan and into the fire- he spared my life, but what else would he take from me?

"I take from you a year of your life."

Everything, every muscle in my body, was set on fire. I lost my breath and couldn't get it back. I wanted to scream but my lungs were empty, too busy with trying to refill with air. I went down like a house of cards, like someone had kicked my knees out from under me. My face hit the hard stone floor, followed by the rest of my body, and even though I didn't think it was possible, I hurt more.

And then it was minutes, days, weeks, months later, or at least that was how it felt. The sun beat down, illuminating my cave home with warmth, which was good because I was fucking freezing. My body convulsed and I threw up, hardly able to muster enough strength to move my head so I wouldn't have to lay in my own vomit. I tried to call out, tried to speak, but my voice was gone. My legs twitched, my back in so much pain I was worried I might have broken something.

I was alive, but I think, given the debilitated state of my body, I would rather be dead. At least then I wouldn't hurt so damn bad. My fingers wouldn't flex, and my eyes were swollen shut.

And that was how it was for an entire day. I lay, helpless, on the floor of the cavern. Nearing sundown (I only knew it was nearing sundown because I slowly grew colder and colder) I began to smell a terrible odor and realized I'd pissed myself. Oh, grand. Just what I fucking needed. Immobile and sitting in my own urine. It just kept getting better.

And then it seriously went down the toilet-

Just like always, I felt Vincent before I ever saw or heard him. His footsteps were careful, measured, because he was the type of man who thought with his head too much. Though, to be fair, following my heart and instincts hadn't exactly put me in a good position, lying on the floor, soaking in my own pee, unable to move, unable to see.

"Oh, Yuffie-"

There was enough in me to sigh, dejectedly. The last thing I needed was the pity of Mr. Valentine.

"Who did this to you?" It hurt when he picked me up, and I was a little embarrassed when I heard him inhale through his nose and realize I'd pissed my pants. "Do you have a bath tub in here, somewhere?"

I was living in a cave, not in the middle of the dark ages- damn right I had a tub. It took most of my strength, but I found my voice just for a moment. "Hallway. Bird first." I had to make sure Rhu was alright- the bird was my baby, and I didn't want him to starve to death.

He sighed, but he knew better than to argue. I was placed against the cave wall, my back resting on the cold stone. His footsteps faded, but Rhu let out an indignant wark that echoed down the hall, offended over a stranger entering his paddock. Let the bird's feathers ruffle a bit- it was better than going hungry.

Vincent was back by my side, picking me up, within a matter of moments. "Your chocobo is alright. I need to bathe you, Yuffie; you're filthy, and your clothes are torn."

What the hell did Ifrit do to me?

I moved my head, just barely, trying to nod. Vincent must have felt it, because he began down the hallway. I was placed on my toilet, the lid down. My body was stiff and I felt like I was sitting funny, but I wasn't strong enough to readjust. The faucet began pouring fresh water into the ceramic tub. Both the tub and the hot water heater I'd jacked from the junkyard outside of Wutai. It wasn't a tourist attraction, obviously, but most of the locals still brought their shit to dump there when they no longer wanted to deal with it. I'd borrowed a few books from the library, bought some tools outside of Gongaga on my last visit, and kind of learned how to weld. My shitty on-the-spot job wouldn't hold more than a few years, mostly due to the fact that I tried not to use the water heater when I could, but I was still pretty proud of it.

"I'm going to... I'm going to have to undress you, Yuffie. I'm sorry."

If I were capable of it, I would have made a smart-ass joke, something along the lines of, "you could at least buy me dinner, first," but all I could managed was grunt.

Most people would be really embarrassed by the idea of being undressed, then washed by Vincent Valentine. I was categorized into that 'most people' generalization. I, however, am not ashamed of my body, so I was more embarrassed over the fact that he actually had to help me in the first place, versus him seeing me naked. Although, I'm sure I would have felt differently if I could have opened my eyes.

Oh, the warm water on my bruises and cuts felt like heaven. His hands were calloused, but surprisingly delicate. He washed my hair with care, and I hardly realized he washed my face, too, simply because his touch was so light and gentle.

He stood me up, wrapped a towel around me, and let the water out of the tub. "Who did this to you?"

I grunted again; I couldn't talk about it, not in my current state, and I wouldn't talk about it, not with him. It wasn't any of his goddamned business why I needed to summon the god-creatures of ancient magic and have nice little one-on-one conversations because, well, I wasn't sure the exact reason myself.

All I knew was that I was searching for something that no one on Gaia could tell me; who I am. That's why I turned to the beings of ancient magic, who didn't reside in our world, but in all of them at once.

Like I mentioned earlier, it had all started with Ramuh. It was more of a boredom thing than anything else, but it turned out the lightning-god knew things about me I never knew I should have known, things like how I was raised to fight, who, exactly, my mother was, why Godo never talked about her, and a myriad of other questions that no one else should have been able to ask me.

Ramuh, of course, wouldn't tell me the answers. He said I needed to look deeper, to find myself on my journey to find my answers, and to grow as a person before I could understand my past, and what my future might hold. So, that's why I went searching for other mastered summon materia; if Ramuh knew that much, there must be others who knew of me as well.

Vincent laid me down in my bed, an old but clean mattress I'd stuffed myself with gryphon down, bundling me up. "Do you have food? Some canned soup, something, anything, I can get for you to eat?"

I swallowed hard. "Top shelf. Left."

I must had nodded off when he'd gone, because one moment I heard him shuffling around my tiny little kitchen, and the next he was sitting down on the edge of my mattress with something that smelled like it was made for the divine. He pulled me to a sitting position, or at least halfway there, and brought a cup to my lips.

Oh, stars above, beef broth. It was better than anything I'd ever fucking had. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been until something with substance went down my throat.

After I'd eaten, drank, whatever, Vincent laid me down on my bed again, bundled me up under my covers once more, and I couldn't help thinking how weird it was to be doted on by him. I heard rustling, and then his hand slid under my head, bringing me up just a little so that he could get something under the back of my skull.

"I'm wrapping a cloth around your eyes. I'm going to town to get you medical supplies, and I don't know how long it will take me. If you can open them before I get back, the sun might have already risen and I doubt, based on the shape of the rest of your body, that your eyes are in decent shape. Don't be stupid and take it off, alright?"

I managed a grunt in affirmation. Yeah, like I fucking had the strength to even move my arms.

He placed something cold in my hands. "This is my phone. If you need to, call Cloud on it." He adjusted my fingers so that my thumb was directly over what I assumed was the call button. "It has a GPS locator in it; he might not know it's you, but if I can't be here and something happens... please, just call him if something goes wrong."

I wanted to shout after him. I wanted to shout terrible, awful things after him, like 'fuck you, Vincent Valentine, for caring about me, for being my friend,' but I was glad that I couldn't.

Soon after he'd left, I was asleep, but it was fitful, and I woke up more than a few times covered in sweat, wishing I could see. I had to remind myself that I was hurt, that Vincent was coming back for me, and that Rhu was safe in his pen down the cave hallway and that I didn't have to be afraid of being totally alone.

And, true to his word, the bastard was back by mid-morning of the next day. He went to get medicine for me, cared for me the night before, and he _apologized_ about it. Who _does_ that? Him, apparently. "I'm sorry it took so long. The apothecary was late opening this morning."

I managed to actually roll over, which was a grand improvement from the night before.

"Can you speak?"

I sucked in a breath of air, then coughed. "Water."

He sloshed around something, and I knew he'd come prepared. Just like he had with the soup the night before, he helped me up into a slight sitting position and held the canteen to my lips.

I never knew that water tasted so wonderful. I drank all of it.

"Can you please tell me what happened?"

Sighing, I rolled on my side. If I had my sight, I would have been looking right at him. "I can, but I won't."

"Yuffie..." His voice was low, sorrowful, and perhaps a little dangerous.

"I brought it on myself, before you think someone did it to me. My plan... backfired. I don't think anything's broken, and in a few days I'm sure I'll be fine."

"That is not what this is about. What if I hadn't found you?"

"Oh, please." I wish I could have rolled my eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I can see that." There was angry sarcasm, perhaps a little venom, in his voice.

"Look, thanks for saving my ass. I appreciate it; don't think I'm not grateful for your help. But this is something I have to deal with on my own. I can't get you, or anyone else, tangled up in it, alright?"

He sighed. "Do not think that no one would miss you if you were to perish."

I didn't have anything to say to that in reply. So, I didn't say anything at all.

Vincent, apparently, didn't like it. "I'll stay until you can at least walk on your own."

"Fine, do whatever you want."

And he was a dick like that for two more days. He stayed until after I could walk, even though I told him to get out; he claimed he was sticking around to make sure I didn't have some sort of relapse. To his credit, he tried on several other occasions to get the story behind what happened out of me. By the time the swelling around my eyes had gone down and I was able to see, I was thankful that all of the markings I'd made on the cave floor had vanished. The candles that littered the room looked as though they belonged there, what with it being a cave and all. Avoiding answering his questions was one thing, but I didn't want to lie to him. Too much, at least.

"I don't owe you shit, Valentine. I've let you eat my food while you've stayed here, and I've let you use my water heater, which I take great pride in telling you that I set up my damn self, and will most likely have to fix again if you keep using it."

"Normal people shower once a day."

"No shit. But there is nothing wrong with standing in a tub and washing yourself upright. It saves water, dammit."

His eyes sparkled with what I assumed was humor or annoyance; Vincent is hard to read that way.

"I'm heading to Fort Condor," he announced a few days later over a breakfast of freshly picked fruit.

"Yeah? What's going on over there?"

"They are rebuilding, and trying to build around, the base of the reactor, of the mountain. More people keep moving there, and I need something to busy my hands with."

"Cloud asked you to help, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I had decided to go before he asked me."

"Cool. That's nice of you."

"I am still getting paid."

"Yeah, well, a person has to eat, no matter how nice they are. Do you know anyone who has a mastered Phoenix materia?"

"Do you always change the subject so drastically?" He took a sip of his coffee; he liked it black, two sugars, which was totally gross. I hate coffee.

I smiled anyway, clearing my plate.

"I might. You're not thinking of stealing it, are you?"

Shrugging, I rinsed my hands.

He let the subject drop, and I figured I would do the same. I knew it was a long shot in the first place, but it never hurt to ask. Well, if I was asking Ifrit it might, but Vincent wasn't _that_ big of an asshole.

And then he was gone, and it was weird being alone again. That's kind of what I'm good at, though- making people want to leave. I know I'm annoying. I'm not arrogant enough to think otherwise (though I'm sure lots of people would love to argue). I'm the type of person who likes my space. My space means my rules, and to hell with everything else and what they think. If you don't like it, you can get out of my house.

I spent the better part of a month sneaking into the grand library in Wutai, and by sneaking I mean less 'making sure no one saw me' and more 'making sure I got the key from Shake with the promise of not telling my dad.' I couldn't deal with him. He was just like me, and that was why- stubborn, convinced he's always right, pig-headed, proud, and over-bearing. Godo is prime dad material in that sense, sure, but he's also an alcoholic, he used to gamble like no one's business, and he says things he doesn't mean and later regrets, but is too proud to apologize for it. That was why I left- I couldn't take any more of him, I couldn't take thinking that I would grow up to be like him, so I took off and started making my own path, started being my own person.

When I was younger, materia was something Wutai prided itself in. When one materia was mastered, we cataloged it, stored it away in the archives, and shared the new birthed one with whoever wanted it; share and share alike. When Shinra took over the town after the war, they jacked it all. We managed to hide a few that were deemed sacred in our culture, like water, fire, Leviathan, along with others, but who took them and where they hid them weren't common knowledge. The people of Wutai were a suspicious lot to begin with, and once the war ended, they became a little xenophobic to top it off.

I guess that's why I was so obsessed with materia when I first met Cloud and his merry band of weirdos. Somehow, I'd convinced myself that if I could get enough of it back, it might change who my people had become. But I was a kid back then – hardly 16 – and even though I knew better, I still tried to hoard it all anyway, hoping, praying, with a broken heart that I might be the one to change the world.

And, yeah, I guess I did kind of change the world. 'Saving the whole damn planet' isn't exactly something everyone can put on their resume. Not that most would believe me, I'm sure, but my friends knew, and a few others in the higher ranks of Shinra, so it was enough for me. Maybe I'd write a book one day about all those weird adventures. I'd title it, 'How Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest ninja to ever walk the face of Gaia, saved all your fucking asses.' That's catchy. I'd buy it.

I bit my lip, flipping through another book. Not sure why I'd set my next target as the life-giver Phoenix, I was beginning to change my mind. At first I'd figured that since I'd spoken with one fire-deity I might as well talk to another. The situation, however, was turning out to be very different as I was coming up with a big fat pile of nothing as far as intel goes.

And then my heart did a little leap all the way up to my throat. It was a once in a lifetime chance, I knew, but I couldn't think of anything else. In the middle of a dusty tome was the name Grimoire Valentine, listed next to a set of materia that had been originally chosen to take with him after he'd married.

Vincent was of Wutain decent- any idiot could see it. To keep the last name of Valentine, his mother would have had to have been Wutain and married his father, taking his last name. Giving materia as a wedding present was tradition in Wutai- it was practically how we used to say hello. And, well, we used to be a little backward, too, or at least a generation before I was born; only to men was the materia passed down to in marriage. Which, in the long run, was weird because before my father, only women had ruled Wutai.

Now, to be fair, I had no fucking idea if what I was thinking was true or not; I didn't know Vincent's dad's first name. It was pretty crazy, yeah, but, it was better than sitting on my ass doing nothing. Vincent hadn't actually mentioned knowing anyone with a mastered Phoenix materia or not- he'd changed the subject, avoided answering me. And, well, how many people with the last name 'Valentine' married a Wutai woman in the last...

Shit- the date written in the book was a good sixty-five years prior. Vincent looked young, but he'd spent thirty years holed up in a coffin in the Shinra basement. I wasn't sure his exact age, but I had my suspicions.

So, on a whim and hardly more than a spark of hope, I saddled up my feathered companion and made my way across the sea to Fort Condor.

Construction on the reactor and the surrounding mountain looked like it was going well. I'm in no way qualified to tell if it was good or not, but the scaffolding seemed solid, and the whole construction area seemed to look nice, like something was actually happening.

Vincent was surprised to see me. As he should be; a ninja should never be expected, no matter what the situation.

"What are you here to steal?" He hefted several pieces of wood into a cart.

"I'm not stealing anything. This sounded like a good chance to stretch my legs and get out of my hidey-hole."

Vincent eyed me with some suspicion. It was hard to lie to him, but I've been lying to people since I was old enough to talk, so no matter how good he was at reading people, I would still remain just as good, if not better, at deceiving them.

"Don't cause any trouble."

And that's how I ended up signing a workers agreement for a trial work period of two weeks, stationed at Fort Condor. I received a pitiful siphon, compared to what I made just killing monsters in my spare time, but the food was free and home-cooked, so I worked my ass off to impress Vincent. I needed him in a good mood when I asked about his materia.

No, I don't steal from my friends.

Well, alright, I don't steal from my friends _anymore_.

And before I'm asked, Reno wasn't a friend. He was a rogue with a fantastic ass, but not a friend.

I asked Vincent if I could borrow his Phoenix materia in the mess hall over dinner one night, on a busy evening to make sure he didn't publicly freak out. I don't think I've ever seen Vincent freak out, even in private, but I wasn't taking chances.

He paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth. "You need my what?"

"Your mastered Phoenix materia. Just for a bit. I'll give it back, I swear."

He finished his bite of stew, eying me carefully. "Like how you 'borrowed' Reno's materia?"

To show that my intentions were decent, I dug the summon orb from my pocket and handed it to him. "I'm not heading back to Midgar for a while, so you can take this and give it back to him if you want, to show that there are no hard feelings."

That got an eyebrow raise out of him, the most facial expression I think I've ever managed to get out of him on my own. "So you're not going to cart off with it and never come back?"

I shook my head, trying to look innocent. "I do need to take it back to my place, but I swear I'll bring it back."

He narrowed his eyes. "What is it for, and how did you find out I had one?"

Smiling my cheekiest smile, I shook my head. "I can't tell you what it's for because I'm not sure about it myself. And, as to how I found out you had it? It was honestly a lucky goddamned guess." Seriously. How was I supposed to know that his dad had given him his Phoenix materia and that he still had it after all this time? I should have bought a damn lottery ticket, instead- then I could jut buy the damn materia I needed..

He ate another few bits of his dinner, contemplating. "Alright. I'll give it to you when your work contact here is up."

Feeling triumphant, I held in a giggle as I began to stuff my face with food.

Just like he promised, Vincent awarded me with his mastered Phoenix materia when my contact was up.

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around, kid?"

I signed the finished contract, stating that I'd done what I was hired to do, and they had paid me to do it. "Thanks. I might come back. But for right now, I have some other stuff I need to take care of."

The warden adjusted his hard-hat. "Alright. Well, we'll keep a spot open for you if you change your mind sooner rather than later."

If my chocobo was a car, he would need an oil change with how far around the globe I'd been taking him. Luckily enough for me, he ran on greens that were easily grown in the shitty little garden I'd started near my cave, so I didn't have to worry about the fine mechanics of motor vehicles, just how to keep the bugs off my crops.

I waited until sundown, exuberant in my excitement to call upon the fire-bird for help. I hoped it – he? She? I didn't know – was nicer, like Ramuh. Ifrit had been _such_ a prick, and I wasn't up to entertaining another gigantic, gaping asshole like him. I secretly prayed for no more riddles, at the very least.

By dark, the floor of my cave was covered in arcane circles and glyphs made of chalk. I took a deep breath, found my resolve, and began the ritual.

"Phoenix, giver and taker of all life of Gaia, heed my call."

The flames flickered, like they had when I'd called Ifirt forth, and the room grew quiet.

"I seek your help- lend me your knowledge, speak with me, and I shall grant you whatever is in my power to grant."

"What are you doing?"

Shit shit shit. "Vincent, no!"

The bastard had followed me back! He knew that I would never willingly tell him what it was I'd needed his materia for, so he followed me back and was spying on me!

It was too late- the flames of the candles started to flicker and grow and before I could do anything other than blink, a giant, firey bird stood before me. Phoenix's wings were folded, not spread, and as I gazed up I realized that was the only way it could fit.

Vincent fell to his knees beside me, both of us bowing. "What have you done?" he whispered, hoarsely, at me.

"I swear On Ramuh's beard, Vincent, that if you fuck this up I will fuck _you_ up." It was a strange threat because, honestly, if he messed up my chance to talk to Phoenix I'd most likely end up punching him, crying, and moping until I found my next mastered summon materia. It wasn't a good time for me to think on my feet.

Phoenix's voice sang out, even though the bird did not move its beak to speak, and I realized that the bird was definitely female, or at least it sounded that way.

"Who is it that disturbs me?"

"I am Yuffie of the Kisaragi clan of Wutai." I swallowed hard, trying to remember my formalities.

"And you?" Shit, she thought Vincent was in on this. What do I do, _what do I do_?

"It is I, Vincent, of the Keigo clan of Wutai."

Oh, angels above I sighed in relief. Thank the planet that Vincent is quick to think on his feet.

"I am not disturbed without payment. Have you something to offer me for appearing before you?"

Were all summons this stuck up? First Ifrit, now Phoenix. Ugn, I was really beginning to hate summons.

"I was the one to call upon you, life-bird, so it is I who shall offer you whatever within my power I can grant."

Phoenix was silent for a long moment.

"Your happiest memory."

My blood ran cold for a moment. My happiest memory was the only happy memory I have with my father. I was six, and I was stilling in his lap. His big hand was smoothing out my hair, which was long back then. He'd looked at me with admiration, and told me he was proud of me. Why? I'd folded an origami crane for him on my first try.

I swallowed. "Let it be."

And suddenly I felt empty, like there was a hole in my head. I flew backwards as if I'd been shot, and it was only by Vincent's amazing reflexes that he managed to catch me before I flew too far backwards.

Phoenix bristled with what looked like pleasure, her eyes momentarily rolling back. Then, she looked right at me. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Who am I?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Vincent turn sharply toward me, his eyes wide.

Phoenix tilted her head back and forth several times. "You are not yet ready for that answer. But, I can tell you who would be of service in your quest to find your answer."

I bowed, my forehead to the cave floor. "Anything you see fit to tell me, fire-bird, would be most treasured."

"Find the dragon-king."

Vincent, like me, pressed low to the ground in respect. "Where can we find him, honorable life-giver?"

Phoenix tilted her head again, looking down at Vincent with a curious expression. "I have been in debt to the Keigo clan for some generations. Consider my answer without taking anything from you a favor. Seek the tree of lights in the swirling sands. He is there."

And with a thunderous, nearly deafening boom, Phoenix was gone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Vincent, you nearly ruined everything!" I stood, wiped the dirt from my clothing and ran my fingers through my hair. "You as so fucking lucky that you didn't screw it up!"

I turned, more angry than I can remember being in a long time, to face him.

Instead of looking defensive, he merely kept on his knees, staring intensely where Phoenix had been only moment before. "All of the old legends, all of the old tales my mother told me..."

He wasn't listening to me. Not at all. So, I did what any other woman might do in my position. Well, what any woman like _me_ might do. I decked him.

If he'd been expecting it, he would have easily been able to avoid it. Having been stuck in his own little world prevented him from noticing me in the slightest.

Needless to say the punch to his face got his attention, and damn quick. He wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand, his emotionless mask back in place. He stood, wiped the dust from his knees, and looked down at me as if I hadn't just given him the hardest right hook I'd ever managed.

"Is that why I found you, a month ago, here in your hide-away, completely decrepit and unable to move?"

I crossed my arms, grinding my teeth together. I still couldn't believe he'd followed me. I still couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed him do it, too. "Yes," I bit out with as much venom as I could.

"That's why you stole from Reno, and why you gave me his materia when you were finished- you honestly didn't need it any more."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I could feel my face reddening from frustration and anger. What right had he to barge into my life like this?

"Now it's obvious why you asked for my Phoenix materia. But, why, Yuffie? What are you looking for?"

Pivoting on my heel, I stormed out of my cave and into the night. I couldn't take him anymore, couldn't take the almost-but-not-quite tone of hurt in his voice, couldn't take his concern. I wasn't used to people actually giving a shit about me.

I walked (stomped would be a better term, I guess) through the fields of moon-lilies. The air was nearly suffocating with the scent of them, but I was too pissed off to enjoy it. I rounded the foothills and sat in a favorite spot of mine that overlooked the ocean. The moon, completely full, reflected off the surface of the waves that crashed below. I sat too high-up for any water to reach, but I could still easily smell and hear the sea.

It was hours later before he came after me, rightfully giving me my space. He even offered up an apology, despite me being the one that had punched him in the face out of frustration. "I was concerned, Yuffie. I apologize for breaking your trust."

Sighing, I patted the rock beside me. "It started a while ago," I began. It had taken me several hours, but I came to the conclusion that it might be a good idea to at least let one person know what the hell I'd been up to as of late. That way, when they inevitably found my dead body, it wouldn't be such a mystery.

"I summoned Ramuh out of boredom. I found an old book in my cave and, since I remembered being told about the "god-summons" since I was old enough to sit still. I thought, 'hey, why the hell not. It'll give me something to do.' Yeah, long story short I was lucky because Ramuh is really fucking nice and just wanted to talk to someone."

Tentatively, Vincent sat next to me. It was nearing sunrise.

"And, as we chit-chatted, our topics of conversation turned to some that no one else should have known about me, not in a million years. Shinra researchers could do background checks on me and still know less than half of what Ramuh know about me. And so, naturally, I began to question who I am. Ramuh said that while he knew, I wasn't ready to know just yet, and that a journey would shape me and prepare me for what I will eventually come to find out. So, three weeks later I found myself in a bar, buying drinks for Reno, hoping to get him drunk enough to steal his materia."

"And what did Ifrit tell you?" I was surprised that he wasn't scolding me.

"He said that in me 'flows the blood of his brothers and sisters' or some weird shit, which is completely and without a doubt the most unhelpful piece of information I've been given so far. He's an asshole."

"What did... What did he take from you?" Ah, there it was- he wanted to know how I'd ended up in such shitty shape when he'd first found me.

"None of your damned business." That was something I wasn't going to give Valentine. I would only get chided, anyway.

"Are you sure? You can... talk to me."

And then I realized Vincent thought Ifrit had done something really unsavory to me.

"Oh, Gods, Vincent," I balked. "He didn't do anything like that. I'm fine. What he took isn't something I'm going to miss that much, anyway." And, well, that was the truth. It was one year of my life. We're doomed to die as soon as we're born- there's no escaping it. One year, ten years; what did it matter- I wasn't afraid of death.

_Much_.

I leaned backward, shifting my weight to the heels of my palms as I laid back. "So, what was that about you being part of the Keigo clan back there?"

I watched him as he watched the sea. "My mother was the only daughter of the last generation. I'm the last of the Keigo."

"That's depressing. Did you mom ever tell you anything about her side of the family?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not enough. My mother married my father and left Wutai for good. She and her father, my grandfather, had a falling out. Apparently, my mother was to marry someone else. Do you... do you know of my family?"

"A little. The Keigo family were the sacred bodyguards of the Kisaragi."

His eyebrows shot up a little. "You're joking."

I sighed. "Nope. All of the rulers of Wutai have been women, with the exception being my father after my mom died when I was born. My grandad used to tell stories about when he was young and your, uh, uncle I guess it would be, would go hunting, or travel around."

He gave me an appraising look, like he didn't believe me.

I looked to the sea. "I think it's kind of neat. In another life, in another time, we still might have crossed paths."

We watched the sunrise in a comfortable silence.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"And what question would that be?"

"What is it you're looking for?"

"The answer to the biggest question a person can ask about themselves; who am I?"

Another comfortable silence passed between us.

Finally, "the tree of lights in the swirling sands. Think Phoenix was talking about the Gold Saucer."

"Yup." I stiood and dusted off my ass. I was hungry. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I need a little sleep and to resupply."

"Tomorrow it is, then." He stood and looked down at me.

I squinted my eyes in suspicion. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

"We'd better get some rest, then. We should leave as soon as we can."

My eyes remained narrow. "We?"

"You can't expect me to let you go out on your own, now that I know what you're doing?"

I began walking back toward my place. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Alright, let me put it like this; either you let me come with you, or I tell Cloud and the others what it is you're doing, and you can sort it out with them."

I turned on him, pissed off again. "You're blackmailing me?"

His face was impassive, as always. "Absolutely."

My anger faded, like a flame being doused by a bucket of water.. He was my friend, and he was only doing what friends do; be nosy, and watch your back.

"You get in my way and I'll kick your ass, Valentine."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Damn I was tired.


	2. Wind

Chapter 2: Wind

It was warm for mid-February.

"Is it a plant?"

"Nope."

It was nice to be out and about again, or at least less on my own than before. To be simply put: it was nice to have company, even if Vincent wasn't the greatest conversational partner out there.

"Is it materia?"

"Nope."

He was also pretty bad at Twenty-Questions, but since he wouldn't let me sing he was stuck playing.

"Is it an animal?"

"Oh, his first yes!"

His good hand was wrapped around my waist, his fingers resting gently on the outer part of my upper thigh. The up and down motion Rhu made as he ran beneath us was uncomfortable but expected. Travel by chocobo was quick, and not in the least bit luxurious.

"Is it a bird?"

"I'm not dumb enough to pick a bird while we're _riding_ a bird."

"Apologies. I haven't played this game in... since I was very young."

"Careful, Vinnie," I playfully chided. "You might just give away your real age."

He quieted at that, though it's not unusual for him to go quiet. "Is it a mammal?"

I liked it when he let himself out a little. Our conversations would get awkward because, halfway through them, I'd say something strange or thought-provoking or both and he would just kind of drift away. The time span for his little inner-turmoil sessions grew smaller, which made me think that he was slowly growing used to company, my company, human company.

He'd been locked up with those demons of his for a long time.

"Nope." He'd never guess this one.

"...Is it an amphibian?"

I could see the Gold Saucer, a tall beacon against the mountains in the distance. We'd be there soon, if the weather held.

"Yup."

"...Is it pink?"

Oh, shit- he was on to me.

"Yes."

"Does it have spikes?"

"...Maybe..."

"Hedhog Pie."

"You're too good at this game. I want to play something else."

He made a movement behind me, and it took me a few minutes before I realized that Vincent Valentine might have actually... chuckled. The thought was slightly unsettling. Regardless, I'd let him have his little victory. Keep up his moral and all.

"How many summons must we speak to for you to find the answer to your questions?" Sober change of subject, but it was better than silence.

"As many as I need to. One more; ten more; half of them; all of them."

"You're committed to this." It was a statement of an obvious observation.

"My love for my homeland nearly destroyed me, Vinnie. I'll be damned if I let this slip through my fingers. We're a lot alike, you and I."

"Oh?"

"There is something in our past that we can't seem to let go of. We think we have, we've convinced ourselves we have, but I don't think we, humans as a whole, really ever let go of the past. I ran away from home, gave up my life, to fight for what I believed in, no matter how silly it was. I know that Wutai won't ever be what it once was, no matter what I do, so I've moved on. And yet I still hoard materia when I get the chance because, deep inside, I want nothing more than to restore Wutai to what it was."

"You gave back Reno's materia."

"I'm a thief, not an asshole."

"You are truly obsessed with this, aren't you, Yuffie?"

"Vincent, you just don't get it; we're exactly the same. There is something on the inside that keeps driving us, that can't rest or we'll go mad. We're always on the move, always keeping our minds and hands busy. You can't see it, can you? Our journey is the same, but our destinations are different, that's all."

For the briefest of moments, I thought I felt the hand around my waist tighten.

I let it pass and pointed to the horizon. "Almost there."

"Indeed. Have you any idea where to start looking for Bahamut?"

"Not a one!" I heeled Rhu and set him to a gallop, whooping and thrusting my fist into the air. "Go, baby, go! Show Vincent who the fastest chocobo in the world is!"

Turns out it might as well have been Rhu because ten minutes later, just a stone's throw from North Corel, I was vomiting. So much for being able to ride a chocobo without getting sick.

Vincent walked around me, useless and without the sense to leave me the hell alone while I dry heaved and made noises humans shouldn't be able to make. "I don't want you supervising my puking!" I managed between wretches. He'd already seen me naked. Covered in pee, too. One more weird thing and he could call "gross Yuffie bingo." I didn't want his only visual memories of me to be so horrific.

He strolled away as I finished spitting and gasping in the tall grass. After a little while of silence, he called over his shoulder, "Are you well enough now?"

I rinsed out my mouth and spit in the dirt. "Yeah, I think so. The gondola ride isn't going to help much, though."

It didn't. It _really_ didn't. Vertigo on acid is a good way to describe how I was feeling; the ground wouldn't fucking stay still under me, the sky wouldn't fucking stay still above me, it felt like I'd spun around and around on an office chair until I couldn't walk upright, I had a splitting headache, and some asshole in a chocobo suit came prancing toward us as soon as we'd stepped off the moving-metal-cage-of-doom that was the gondola so that all I saw was a fat yellow blob bobbing up and down, growing larger and larger in my vision until...

Vincent was kind enough to put his arm on my shoulder to steady me, and wrap his cape around me to save me from the onslaught of visual stimulation that was making me do anything but feel better. Navigating the tunnels was hard like that, but it was easier than, oh, I don't know, lying in the middle of the catwalk and dying.

"I'm taking you to the hotel, and you can rest as long as you need to."

I mumbled something and was relieved when Vincent recognized it as a 'thank you.'

"It's alright. I know how you are with motion sickness."

And suddenly I was really glad that he was with me, not just to help me out with the whole 'finding out who I really am by traipsing around the world like an idiot and talking to god-like-creatures who, by majority vote thus far, are all jackasses,' but also because it was nice to have to rely on someone for a change.

I'd been alone a long time. Not as long as he'd been alone, but poor Vincent has been alone longer than I have even been alive, so I think I'm given a little leeway in that respect. It was refreshing to have someone to help me stand after I threw up everything I'd eaten, and, well, I sure hoped it was alright for me to depend on him. I didn't really _care_ if it was okay, but I at least hoped I wasn't _too_ big of a pain in his ass.

It was a little strange; Vincent didn't look like he'd normally be a nice guy. Menacing red cape, black leather, a claw for an arm, and a gun? He wasn't winning any awards in the 'I don't give children nightmares' department. But, that's the thing- judging a person on their outward appearance is asinine because how people dress isn't reflective of who they are on the inside at all times.

Sure, Vincent was broody and his outward appearance didn't help to deter the thought, but he was... Well, to be honest, he was one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Yeah, he's got a mean streak in there, I'm sure, but without me even asking him for help he decided to tag along on my journey to find myself. Not a lot of people out there will drop what they're doing to help another person so selflessly.

"Thanks."

"I can't leave you like this."

He thought I was thanking him for helping me walk and not throw up at the same time. I'd let him keep thinking that for a while, yet. Me and gratitude, we don't always get along. That problems stems from the fact that I, too often, put my damn foot in my mouth and speak before I think.

Take me or leave me, that's how I am.

Vincent helped me to bed and took off my shoes. He actually took off my shoes. I've never had a man do that for me, and I've dated some real sweethearts.

Yeah, that's right- I totally have a soft spot for sweet guys. Can you blame me? The only type of man I want in my life should be sweet- I got enough sour vindictive douchebaggery from my father, thankyouverymuch.

"Is there anything you can stand to stomach when you're like this?" He asked as he pulled the bed covers up over me.

"No meat. Fruits, veggies, sometimes bread, like toast; nothing processed. Why?"

"I'm calling room service. We have time enough to take the night off for you to recover."

"Room service? I'm not made of gil, Valentine." It came out a little harsher than I had intended; sarcasm is difficult to deliver properly when you're sick to your stomach.

"My treat." And before I could protest further (yes, I'm -that- frugal), he'd already picked up the phone next to the bed and dialed for the kitchens.

By the time the trolley had come up, the room had stopped spinning enough for me to actually be propped up into a half-sitting position on the bed. The hotel worker, complete with what appeared to be a fake arrow through the neck, botched makeup job included (man, this hotel was fucking _weird_), dropped off the cart with the copious amount of food Vincent had ordered and left us to ourselves.

We ate in relative silence, for which I was thankful. Damn, I loved pineapple. I'm glad it wasn't a native fruit to Wutai- I'd never eat anything else. Pineapple wasn't exactly the best thing to eat on an upset stomach, but I didn't care in the slightest. I moaned, rolling my eyes back as I took another bite.

Vincent apparently caught on. "I take it you enjoy pineapple?"

"Was that sarcasm I heard in your voice, just now? Careful, Vincent- any more of that and I'll start thinking you're normal."

"I'm perfectly capable of making jokes. My sarcastic quota, however, is used up easily."

I smirked and ate a piece of banana instead.

"May I ask you a question, Yuffie?"

"I think you just did, but you're more than welcome to ask another."

He rolled his eyes ever so slightly. "It's about this whole summons business."

"Yeah? And?"

"You're Wutain. Why haven't you called on Leviathan?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, but I was sure to be dramatic about it. "Gee, Vinnie, I never thought of that." I ate another slice of banana. "Because it would be weird. Because I grew up praying to and worshiping the water-snake. Because when I was seven, I promised to be good forever if I got a new kimono for my birthday. Because, even though I've met Ifrit and Phoenix and they were complete dickbags, I still pray to Leviathan, still hope against hope that he's perfect and awesome and just like I picture him."

"Dickbags?"

Really? Did the rest of my little speech go entirely over his head?

"Yes. Dickbags; adjective- an infantile insult, named after burlap sacks full of dismembered wangs."

He went quiet and I studied his face.

"Are you... Are you _blushing_, Vincent?"

He sighed and turned away from me. Under his breath I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "like a child, I swear." I laughed, ate some mango, and flipped on the shitty little television that sat on the dresser across the room.

This whole trip was going to be _so much fun_.

I'm glad we rested for the night, because the next day was aggravating to the extreme. "In the tree of lights. Really, Phoenix? That's all we fucking get? How can something so pretty be such a-"

"Don't anger them. Be thankful we at least managed that much."

"That's it, I'm asking someone."

"Yuffie, don't. I-"

"Hey," I shouted to the kid picking up trash off the tables in the food court. "Is there any kind of materia kept on show or offered up as a prize for the fighting arena?"

The kid looked surprised at first, like he wasn't actually used to talking to people while on the clock. He stumbled with his answer at first. "There's, uh, some, uh, materia as a prize for the roller-coaster. You have to beat the current-high score to get it, though. It's been up for nearly a year and no one's managed to get it, so if you're thinking of trying you might want to think twice."

"Thanks." I turned back to Vincent who had a slightly annoyed look on his face. "See how easy that was?"

"Are you not aware of how unbelievably lucky that was?"

"And what were you going to do all day? Hunt around on the floor with a magnifying glass?"

He just glared at me, but that's not much different from what he normally looks like, so it was hard to tell. "Keep your face like that, Vinnie, and it'll freeze that way." I turned and headed for the tunnels.

I'd been standing in front of the coaster for a good ten minutes before he showed up. There were six people in line in front of me. Thank goodness it was off-season.

"About time you showed up," I chided, motioning him over. "I can't ride this thing, so I've been saving your spot."

"I'm supposed to ride it?"

"No, you're supposed to beat the high-score. I'd ride it, but unless you want to watch me puke again I'd suggest taking my place in line."

He did, and he didn't look happy about it. Well, what other choices were available to us? I wasn't getting on that vomit-inducing death-trap.

His first run didn't go so well. When I asked how he managed such a pitiful score, he scowled at me, which means his face became somewhat darker, and he retorted with a quick and bitter, "I'm trying. The gun in the middle seat doesn't work that well."

On his second run, he got marginally better. I still, however, teased him about it.

"You care to give it a go?" He motioned toward the line.

I merely smiled up at him, cheeky.

On his third try, angels only know how, Vincent managed to beat the high-score. The attendant, as Vincent was climbing out of the seat, tried to make a big deal out of it, but my gloomy friend was having none of it. "May I just have my prize, please?"

A bright red summon orb exchanged hands, and I giggled delightedly.

Vincent, however, was having none of it. As soon as the materia was in his hands he made a straight shot toward me, grabbed my arm, and hurried me out of the area.

"What's the hurry?"

And then, from down the hall as we entered the tunnel area, I heard, "The ride is on fire!"

"Holy shit, Vincent! What did you do?"

All he had to do was flash Cerberus in his hip-holster and I knew.

"Oh, you didn't."

"You wanted the damn thing, didn't you?" he sounded upset. "The laser gun wasn't working, and I didn't want to ride it again."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed good and hard.

"Keep it up, Yuffie, and they'll catch us. We're leaving. Now."

And that's the story of how Vincent and I were no longer welcome at the Gold Saucer. Well, to be fair, they never actually -caught- us, but it's not like either of us were willing to go back and give them the chance to.

We made my cave hide-away our home-base thereafter. It was easy, considering it was the perfect area to call out the summons where no one else could see us. And, seeing as how I was awesome, it was filled with all the accoutrements of any normal home. The only real difference was that most houses had wallpaper where I had stalactites.

My couch was of the most hideous decor, but it was as comfortable as a fluffy cloud so I decided to forgive the vintage light-brown background with blue flowers and strange vine design. It folded out into a bed, too, which is where Vincent took to sleeping while we stayed.

"Don't do any more talking, dammit. I don't want you to get in trouble." I felt like a mother scolding my child, but if I didn't tell him to keep his finely-sculpted, perfectly-shaped nose out of it, he'd shove it right the hell in.

"I promise nothing," he answered, completely unruffled. "If I think you're in danger, or if you can't handle yourself, I'll do what must be done to keep you safe."

I should have thanked him. Instead, I lowered my eyelids and glowered, setting to work on the arcane symbols about the floor.

"You're doing this all from memory?" He sounded impressed.

My ego puffed up, but I played it cool. "Yup. I used several books when I called Ramuh, and had to piece most of it together out on paper, but now it's all up in my head. Bet you didn't know I had such a good memory."

"The fact that it seems you use any of your brain in even a part of its capacity is astounding in its own right."

"You need to work on the sarcasm. It doesn't sound right when you're so damn monotone all the time."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?"

I threw a piece of chalk at him, galled by the insult he'd flung at me but somehow proud that he made an attempt at being humorous. I must have been rubbing off on him.

We lit the candles, knelt on the floor next to one another, and began the ceremony.

"Bahamut, father of destruction, heed our call." I bowed my head, Vincent following my example.

The flames of the candles flickered.

"We seek your help- lend us your knowledge, speak with us, and we shall grant you whatever is in our power to grant."

Phoenix and Ifrit had come forth in a bath of flame. Bahamut was, surprisingly for the king of dragons, much less showy. One moment there was nothing in the space between Vincent and I and the wall, and the next there was a giant winged beast hovering there.

Bahamut stretched his wings, knocking things off the counter-top and tables around him. His wingspan was huge, yet he was just short enough that only the top of his head bumped the ceiling.

He looked down at Vincent and I, his black eyes looking as though they were on fire from the reflection of the candles strewn about the room. "It's been so long since I was called out like this, so long since I've been able to stretch my limbs. Some means of thanks are in order. What do you want?"

I elbowed Vincent, glaring at him and silently screaming for him to shut his mouth- his jaw was practically on the floor. "Excuse my companion's gawking, dragon-lord. Those summons we have spoken to before you were not nearly as-"

"Courteous and laid back, yes, yes. Phoenix is stuck up, and Ifrit is a turd." 

It was my turn for my jaw to drop, but I closed it quickly, hoping it merely looked like I'd forgotten what I'd tried to say.

Bahamut loomed over us. "Thanks for letting me out, sure, but I'm not here for free. You want something from me, then I want something from you."

Vincent bowed, having regained most of his composure back. "Anything that is within our power."

Bahamut thought for a few moments, scratching his scaly chin with his claws. "I want a book."

"You want a book?" I echoed, dumbly. Ifrit had me answering riddles, Phoenix took my happiest memory, and all the the giant dragon in front of me wanted was for me to pick something up at the damned library for him?

"What kind of book? Is there one you have in mind?" I'm glad Vincent spoke before I did, because I was just going to ask if he wanted a book again.

Bahamut tilted his head, momentarily lost in thought again. "It's an old book. I don't know if it's around any longer, but a few hundred years ago, the last time I was called to visit a mortal, she let me read a book she'd been writing. It's wrapped in red leather, and it was a most... romantic play. It has a very sad ending, too. And there's the most magnificent hero and-"

Oh. Oh, angels above me. The dragon-king was a _sap_. "Do you know, uh, who wrote it, or what it was called?"

"It was a long time ago," Bahamut shot back, somewhat defensive. "I don't even know if it will still be around. Do your best and try to bring it to me and I'll answer whatever questions you have."

In a puff of smoke, he was gone.

I stood up, picked up the summon orb from the floor, and threw it at the cave wall. It bounced back and down the hallway, clinking the entire way. "You asshole!" I griped. "A book about a hero and some romance! That's all we get? That's, like, half the damn books on the planet! You're-"

"I know what he's talking about."

I turned to Vincent, letting the rage wash past. "Yeah?"

"Loveless. The play itself was written by a woman, and is several hundred years old. It became popular not too long ago, right around the time Cloud joined soldier."

I narrowed my eyes. "And how do you know about it?"

Vincent stood. "My father had a copy. It was bound in red leather. I recall, very clearly, him donating his copy to the library at Cosmo Canyon."

"It's worth a shot. It's better information than when I came to you and asked about your Phoenix materia." I snuffed out a few of the candles that were still burning.

"...You never told me how you knew."

"And I'm not going to, either. A great ninja never reveals her secrets."

He flipped a switch and the gentle hum of electric lighting filled the silence as the lights turned on. "It had something to do with my family, didn't it?"

"You really want to know? You're not going to make fun of me for it?"

He merely gave me a cautious look.

I sighed, resigned. "Shake, one of the fighters in the pagoda, had been leaving the library unlocked at night for me. I'd been doing research, since materia used to be something that was handled on a daily basis and passed down from generation to generation. The summons were the ones that were recorded carefully, and weren't really given away unless there was a huge celebration. When your dad married your mom, Phoenix was given to your family as a gift from my family. I knew it was a long shot when I went to ask if you had it, but I couldn't imagine something as valuable as one of the minor deities of Wutai being passed around like a party favor."

He studied me for a long time, making me feel like I was some kind of specimen behind glass. "What? It wasn't like I had any better ideas." I turned and began to pick up off the floor the things that Bahamut had knocked over.

"That idea, your plan, was surprisingly... well-informed. I would have never guessed to look in old record books. Even if I hadn't had Phoenix when you asked me, I would have known about it. My mother prayed to the same orb when I was young, so even if I no longer had it, I would have known of it, or at least might have had some idea where to go looking for it."

My ego having been inflated, I allowed myself a small, smug smile. "Yeah, well, it was better than a straight shot in the dark, which was the only other alternative I had."

"Shall I call Red and tell him to expect us?"

I opened the fridge and took out a juice box. "You're not going to tell him why we're visiting, are you?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at me, flashing me a look of disbelief and amusement. I think it was the most emotion I saw on his face for any elongated period of time. Yup. I was rubbing off on him.

The conversation was short and lacked details, which I was thankful for. When Vincent flipped his phone shut, I asked him if I could borrow it.

He tossed it to me, only asking what I wanted it for afterward. "I've got an idea."

I logged into a popular GaiaNet site where people the globe over could trade whatever junk they had for whatever junk someone else had. I'd used it a few times before my phone had broken (long story short- I will never ride a bike and store my phone in my pocket again) when I'd needed random supplies and lacked funding yet had an overabundance in useless, replicated materia and hi-potions. Shops on the road, in the middle of nowhere, often charged double for their supplies and paid only half of what you wanted to sell your own for, so in the long run the site had come in handy during my travels.

"I'm posting up an ad on the Net for us. 'Seeking mastered summon materia. Willing to haggle price. Email with any information.' I figure it might be another shot in the dark, but even if it helps us once it won't be a complete waste of time."

"Logical thinking. I'll keep an eye on my inbox for any replies."

We ate dinner as if, ten minutes before, a giant dragon hadn't been hanging out in our kitchen and half of the living room. I pulled out the hide-a-bed for Vincent, offered him a clean bedspread (washed by hand, thank you very much- a washing machine would be too much of a hassle to drag to the cave and hook up, not to mention the fact that it would end up being too much on my poor, hand-fixed water heater) and said good night.

My bedroom was weird. The room, before my cave had been _my_ cave, had obviously been some kind storage facility. I'd kept some of the shelves that lined the wall, and had taken to collecting strange things that only really had meaning to me. I had a bag of chocobo down from Rhu's last shedding season (come May and I would have enough to make a nice, comfy pillow), a jar of buttons, a little box of of seashells, some unique glass bottles, a few stuffed animals. For being a cave, I'd made my bedroom surprisingly... homey. I liked it. It was entirely my own space.

I read for a few hours before bed, some old book I'd picked up in Mideel a couple of years ago and never bothered to actually open before. I was asleep before the seventh page. Vincent woke me with a gentle knock on my door in the early morning. "I've already packed our supplies."

"Don't you sleep?" I asked, opening the door and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I watched him weigh his answer. "Yes and no. I need far less sleep than you. My body is augmented, remember?"

I shot him a skeptical look, mostly due to my lack of fondness for chit-chat in the morning. I'd give it more thought and pester him about it later.

We were on the road again not long after. That's the nice thing about short hair- it's easy to wash and it dries in no time. Plus, I'm not really the type of girl to dabble in makeup. Sure, I have some because I do like to use it every once in a while, but usually, when fighting monsters that would sooner tear your face off, how you look really doesn't make it on the list of priorities.

I was behind Vincent for part of the ride, and I secretly reveled in being able to wrap my arms around him. I'm sure it made him extremely uncomfortable, but, ever polite and stoic, he didn't say shit about it. Which was good, because I wasn't letting go. Heavens above, he was sculpted by the powers that be.

I wondered what he'd look like with his shirt off...

"We're almost there."

I peered around his side. Sure enough, Cosmo Canyon was hardly a stone's throw away. Red met us by the gates. I jumped off Rhu's back and threw my arms around my furry friend. "It's good to see you again, fuzzy-butt."

Red made a big show of sighing and rolling his eyes, but I knew he loved the attention I lavished him with. No one else scratched him behind his ears in such a perfect way that his back leg went crazy. "We've been worried for you, Yuffie. You hardly check in any longer."

I stood, dusting my knees off. "I lost my phone a while back, and have just been too busy to get a new one. Vincent here is going to travel with me for a while, though, so if you need to talk to me you can call his phone."

Red didn't seem too satisfied with my response, but he let it be. He knew, thankfully, that he wasn't going to get much else from me and, unlike the rest of my friends, to just leave it alone. "Vincent said that you two were searching for a book?"

"Yup. We need a first edition of Loveless, if you've got it."

"I must warn you that I'm not sure what we have right now. There was a fire recently, and while it was contained before much could be damaged, we had to move all of our books to the back store room while we fix the library. The elders and I welcome you to look through it all, though."

Most people wouldn't guess it – in fact, I'm sure most of my friends would laugh and try to change the subject – but I'm a book person. I like the way books smell, the crinkle of the paper under my fingertips, both new and old. Books didn't judge me, they'd always been there when I needed them, and I could rely on them to remain forever unchanging. I wasn't a collector by any means, but I did have a secret stash of my favorites hidden away in an air-tight chest in the basement of my dad's house.

It took us two agonizing days to get through all of the boxes in the library, and we still ended up empty handed. "Oh, piss it!" I kicked an empty cardboard box. It sailed toward Vincent who caught it without looking up. "What are we going to do?"

Vincent rubbed his temples and sighed. "Let's sleep on it, and come up with something in the morning."

I tired to sleep, but I was too pissed off. Stupid Bahamut. Stupid book.

The door creaked open and I sat up. "Vincent?"

He paused on the threshold. "I didn't know you were awake. Apologies."

"... You're dressed. Where are you going?"

I was met with an elongated silence, broken only by a heavy sigh. "I think I may have an idea where we can find our book."

"In the middle of the night, by yourself?"

"Yuffie, it's in the Shinra Mansion."

I tossed the covers off and sprang up. "You're positive?"

He was only a silhouette, illuminated from behind by the lights from the hallway. "No. Not at all. But that is where my father worked, and even if I recall him donating the book to Cosmo's library, that doesn't mean it might not have found its way back to him."

"And it can't wait until morning?"

"...No. And you can't come with me."

Before I could call him on his bullshit, because I would go with him whether he liked it or not, he was gone. Bastard moved fast. I jumped out of bed and dressed, shoved whatever belongings I had back into my backpack and raced out of the canyon. I'd have to call Red when I caught of with Vincent and properly thank him for letting us crash and look through all of his books.

Navigating the plains in the dark was a pain in the ass, but I was more determined to follow Vincent than the darkness was to slow me down. The moon, nearly full, helped only slightly. I nearly twisted my damn ankle twice, but that was mostly due to the fact that I was running and not being overly careful.

Man, it's a good thing I'm in decent physical condition. I'd learned to travel light early on so my backpack was hardly a few pounds extra weight I had to worry about, but it still was almost sunrise before I made it through the desolate streets of Nibelheim.

Just like I knew it would be, the front doors of the Shinra Mansion were wide open. I raced to the secret spiral staircase and, screw the steps, I jumped.

Fuck, fuck, fuck- I knew he was an idiot, but I didn't know he was -that-big of an idiot. The guy could hardly talk about his past without becoming upset; what made him think he could confront his demons in the basement he was nearly killed and then tortured in?

He was bent over a table that had, more likely than not, been used for experimentation in the years before. Most likely _his_, too. "I told you that you couldn't come." His voice was deep, gravely, and remorseful.

"Bullshit," I spat, standing in the doorway. "You poked your nose into my business, so I'm taking the same liberty."

I knew Vincent was strong, but what I knew of his strength was a rough estimate. I'd seen him transform in battle, I'd seen him move faster than any other human could ever managed, but when he raised his fist and slammed it down on the table, effectively breaking it in half? I snapped to attention and tried to slow the sudden hummingbird-like drumming of my heart.

"I thought... I thought I could take it... And even if I couldn't, you weren't supposed to be here to watch me break."

"Break? Vincent, you're far from broken..." I took a step toward him, my hands and knees shaking.

"Perhaps not broken to you, but I'm twisted and undeserving."

I took a deep breath and pressed my hands against his back. "No one is perfect."

Stilling at this, he looked over his shoulder at me. "You don't think me a monster, do you?"

I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Not at all. I think you're easily the nicest, most caring and kind person I know."

Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly, as if I'd just insulted him.

"It's true. I don't know any other man who would have, when he found me battered, bruised, and unable to move, covered in my own piss, bathed me, fed me, and not take advantage of the fact that I was helpless."

His eyes softened. "You're my... friend. I couldn't just leave you like that."

"Yes, you could have. The fact that you didn't lets me know that you're better than most."

He sighed.

"Plus, look at all the help you've been. I would have never been able to figure out the book Bahamut was talking about was Loveless, not to mention I didn't have any idea where to even start looking for it. Besides, I wouldn't have managed to get Bahamut without you. I mean, you did use a real gun on an amusement park attraction and set the damn place on fire, but you still managed to get it."

He straightened, a I took a step back. "I'm sorry for being... difficult."

"Like I said, no one is perfect."

I watched as he ran a hand through his already mussy hair. "No, but I must keep a better handle on my anger."

"Look, Vincent; it's hard. Moving on is hard. Changing yourself is hard. Everything is fucking hard. But if life wasn't hard, our little victories wouldn't be worth it. We saved the world and what do we have to show for it?"

"Pride."

"And pride isn't worth shit unless you let it be. You had a hand in saving every living thing on this planet from a horrible end. You don't have to be ashamed of your past anymore because it doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" He turned on me, his voice raising. "The past is what shapes us."

"No, it's what we _let_ shape us. Take away a man's past and he will still keep going forward. I said it once Vincent, and I'll say it again; we're a lot alike. There is something in our past that we can't let go of. The difference is that I don't let it enslave me."

I turned away from him and walked toward the library. I was thankful for his help so far on my journey, but he was welcome to leave if he didn't promptly remove his head form his ass. My capacity for taking bullshit had reached its quota.

Loveless, a first edition, was sitting snug between a book so old that the cover had worn off the binding, and a book that held the most interesting name of, 'The Unusual Mating Habits of the Green-Scaled Three-Horned Miasma-Breathing Dragons of the Inner Sanctum of the Upper Rivers of Gongaga' on the third shelf next to the door. The binding was a bright red, the color of freshly-split blood, and I vaguely wondered what kind of monster hide it was made from. Regardless, I swiped the red book I'd been searching for off the shelf and began back toward the staircase.

"Don't... don't go."

I turned and Vincent was behind me. I hadn't even heard him move. "I have stuff to do. Either you're with me, or you're not, but I'm done with this shit. I know your past is part of who you are, and maybe it's a little bitchy of me to tell you just to let it go, but you're not even _trying_ to move on. I'm heading back, and you're welcome to do whatever the hell you want to. Thanks for all your help."

I turned, and that was the end of it.

I may have totally had a big-girl crush on Vincent – in some respect even loved him as a fellow comrade and member of some weird messed up family I'd gained when I'd joined up with he and the others - but, call me angry, bitter, selfish, or all three, I had my own life to live and I owed no one anything. I'd watched Vincent's back just as much as he had watched mine while we'd been up in the crater, but, when it came right down to it, none of them remembered my birthday or called me to invite me over for supper. No one asked if I was alright, even though they bitched if I went missing. They were my friends, they were my family, but they were not my keepers.

Long story short, I, Yuffie Kisaragi, have come to terms with the fact that I will most likely spend the greater portion of my life in solitude.

And, as depressing as it was, I really wasn't going to fight it. Other people and me? We just didn't get along. I know I'm noisy and loud and I like things that others think are weird, but I am, completely and in my own right, an individual. I don't let the thoughts and judgments of others bother me. Well, most of the time. I hated to think that Vincent thought me a little cruel, true, but I'm not strong enough to carry the load of baggage his fine ass comes with. Besides, it's not like he'd even give me a second look in that respect; I'm sure he saw me as the annoying little sister of the group, forever spouting curse words and getting into mischief.

Perhaps I was better off without him in the long run. I'd made it twenty years well enough, and nearly half of my life on my own. What was another few decades?

Okay, yeah, that was really depressing.

Whatever.

The ride home was somber. Even Rhu seemed a little depressed over the fact that we'd lost his new friend. Yes, Vincent had made friends with my chocobo. It wasn't hard. Rhu liked anyone who fed him more than once. Then they weren't strangers any longer. He was a good bird, I'd give him that, but he was also a little dumb.

I took my time getting back home. Feeling a little down, I tired to cheer myself up by picking a bunch of moon-lilies in the fields near the sea outside of my cave. They were closed, as moon-lilies are during the day, but come sunset they would open up and make my dank little home smell a little less like cave-stank. I tired to cover up the smell of mold and moss as best I could, and cleaned on a regular basis when I was around, but whatever had fucking died in my cave a million years ago had left its smelly funk behind forever.

Better than fish-smell, but not by much.

I penned up Rhu and walked to my kitchen for a snack. There, on the table, was a bulky little envelope with my name written in Wutain on the front. Before I'd even touched the package I knew it was from Vincent. I sighed and opened it. A brand-new cellphone plopped into my hand. There was a little red light blinking on the outside, and when I flipped the phone open I was promptly notified that I had a new voice message. I hit send and pressed the phone to my ear.

"I bought you a phone so you can keep track of the ad you put up on GaiaNet and... and so you can call me if you need me. I was hoping to catch you, but you weren't home and it didn't feel right to wait for you. I apologize for my behavior, for any cruel words. I was not myself... Stay out of trouble. I... I hope you find the answers you're looking for."

"Vincent Valentine," I growled to the phone as I flipped it closed. "You're a Grade-A ass-wipe."

I tossed the phone on the table, crossing my arms in anger. Then, feeling bad I'd thrown the phone in the first place, I picked it up and slid it gently into my pocket. Even when he was hung up about all of his own problems, Vincent was still kind enough to worry about me. I regretted what I'd said to him now. It felt like weeks, not days, since I'd last seen him, but I was too arrogant to give him an apology this early on. I'd give it a few more days, call him back and-

My phone beeped. An e-mail? I flipped it opened and checked my messages.

'I have a mastered Shiva materia. I was hoping to trade for an Amulet. Please reply if you're interested.'

I jumped, pumping my fist in the air. "Finally, some luck!" I replied back as fast as my thumbs could type. 'Very interested, have Amulet. Can meet you to make transaction easier.'

Practically skipping to my bedroom, I kicked open the door and began digging through the chest at the end of my bed. I knew I had an Amulet in there somewhere- no way would I toss out a battle accessory that boosts luck. I hadn't used it in Bahamut-knows-how-long, and-

"Oh, fuck- the book!" I'd totally forgotten to give Bahamut his book! I'd been so caught up in being pissed off at Valentine that I wasn't thinking! I raced back to the kitchen and dug through my backpack, finding the book tucked safely away at the bottom.

Candles lit, arcane circles drawn on the floor, blah blah blah- I was going to need more chalk and candles after this summon. Dammit, I hate spending money.

I didn't bother with introductions this time. I placed the red orb on the ground and merely said, "I've got your book, dragon-king."

He appeared in front of me, one moment empty space and the next filled, with a toothy grin on his face. "Yes, yes, let me have it."

I handed it to him, but his big dragon paws were too large to do much with it. He frowned. No, wait, he-...

The king of dragons was pouting.

"Is that not what you wanted?" I asked, cautiously.

"No, no, you did well. This is what I asked for... but... I can't read it. My hands are too big."

I sighed and held out my hands. "I'll read it to you. How's that sound?"

He took a seat on the cave floor, folded up his wings, and leaned forward. And, for the next several hours, I read a giant dragon a beautifully tragic play about heroes and love and loss and by the end of it even I was fighting off tears. And I'm not sure how many people know this, but ninja-princesses _don't_ cry.

Bahamut sighed. "That was nice. Thank you. Now, what is it you want from me?"

"I need to know who I am. And none of that cryptic crap Ifrit threw at me."

He chuckled. "Like I said, he's a turd. And, as for you question, I hate to say it but I can't answer it. All I know is that you're not completely human."

"Figured that one out."

"What about your parents? Have you asked them?"

"My mom is dead and my dad and I... Well, to put it simply, scouring the globe and finding summons to talk to is easier."

Bahamut gave me a look that took me a minute to interpret. He grimaced. It looked weird on a giant scaly face. "Thanks for going through all of the trouble to get me my book, though. I can at least spread the word that you're planning on calling out the others, and to treat you a little better than Ifrit did."

"Rahmu was nice. You know him?"

"We used to play cards, but he caught me cheating once and won't any more."

"Play cards?" I blinked in outright disbelief.

"Well, how else are we supposed to pass the time between dimensions? Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Where did you find me?"

I flapped my mouth up and down a few times, not completely sure I should share that information. "Uh, you were a prize for a roller-coaster game at the Gold Saucer."

The cave went quiet. "And you'll tell no one else of this, correct?"

I brought my hand up and saluted him. "You can count on me; my lips are sealed."

He was gone in the blink of an eye, but I could just barely hear his voice whisper, "If the others find out, I'll never live it down..."

I smiled, despite myself. After snuffing the candles out, I went back to my bedroom and finished digging through the chest at the end of my bed. I found the Amulet at the bottom, tucked away in a corner, wrapped nicely in a little scrap of fabric so it wouldn't get scratched from the multitude of other crap I'd shoved in the trunk over the past few years.

Without anything to do, as I was patiently waiting for this mysterious person with Shiva to message me back, I made myself something to eat and plunked down on the couch. I had a TV, but there was no way I could manage cable in a cave, no matter how awesome my rigging job with the hot water heater was. I had, however, found an old Shinra movie-player, circa way the hell before I was born, that still, somehow, managed to work. Another junk-yard find, for the win. Most of the movies I owned were junk-store finds, nearly all of them in black and white, but they had sound and were entertaining enough when there was nothing else to do.

After stuffing my face, I laid down on the couch. I didn't much care if I fell asleep while watching this particular movie – The Count of Costa del Sol – as I'd seen it a bafrillion times before; it was easily one of my favorites. Action, love revenge; what more could a girl ask for?

How about for her couch to stop smelling like Vincent Valentine? I sat up, suddenly put-off of the movie and being in the general vicinity of the living room. His scent isn't easily forgotten, that much is for sure. It's one of those smells that you never really notice when you're around him, but it lingers when he's gone. He must have sat here earlier, when he'd dropped off the phone he'd given me. It was a deep, heady scent, two parts sweat, one part darkness, and a little cinnamon and vanilla.

It made me miss him

Alright. I admit it. I could try and hide it all I wanted to, but the only person I was fooling was myself. I totally loved him. He was an asshole, he didn't put up with my bullshit, he was strong, kind, caring, tall, dark, handsome, and I fully admit that I wanted in his pants. Okay, I guess love was a strong word. I lusted after him. I wanted him. I wanted him to think of me.

But I'm Yuffie, and that pretty much sums it up. I'm nothing a man needs and everything a man doesn't want to take home to his family. I'm a good lay, or at least I think I am, but after the third or fourth month they get a little bored of me. Reno was the only man I ever left after we'd done the horizontal nasty simply because we hadn't been dating before and, well, I wanted his materia. My previous boyfriends? They tried to hide it, they all did, but I know when I'm not really welcome any more (despite many people stating otherwise- I simply like to piss off those who piss me off).

So to think that I could ever entertain the stoic demi-god that was Valentine for more than a few minutes with anything other than twenty-questions or the definitions to dirty slang words was, well, stupid. I was stupid. His pretty face was stupid.

I wanted to throw something, but I didn't; everything in my reach was breakable, and I didn't want to clean. I curled up in my bed, hugged my pillow close to me, and pretended that, just for a moment, I mattered.

How is that for fucked up? I save the world and the world ignores me.

I didn't cry. I wanted to. I really did. But I didn't, because one of the definitions of 'bad-ass' is 'doesn't cry' and I was a bad-ass so I didn't cry.

A crash in the middle of the night made me jump out of bed and into a fighting stance. The cave was quiet beyond that, and even Rhu, who normally flipped out over strange things, was silent.

Not good.

I slowly crept through the hallways, and while it was dark it was, after all, _my_ home, and I knew the exact locations of any dips or bumps on the ground which means that I crept through the night as a ninja should; without making a damn sound.

I keep a little nightlight in the kitchen. Mostly because, when I get up in the middle of the night and want a drink of water, I don't want to break any dishes that I've placed on the counter before or something.

And that's where I saw her. Right on the counter, eating off of the plate that had the leftovers of my sandwich; a poor little kitty-cat with a gigantic belly full of babies.

When I sighed from relief, the cat looked a me, obviously frightened.

"It's alright, kitty-kitty," I tired to make my voice soft and kind. I like cats; I have a soft spot for them, most likely stemming from the fact that they, like me, don't need anyone else. Cats are solitary, but affectionate when they choose to be.

Slowly, I made my way to the counter opposite where kitty stood, tail bristled. I fished out a can of tuna, pun intended, and peeled back the poptop. The smell of fish got kitty's attention right away, and she went from being frightened to hungry and loving in half a second flat. I let her eat out of the can, gently petting her neck and back while she chowed down.

"You're welcome to make this your home, too, cat. Just don't have your babies on my bed, okay?"

She just purred.

I went back to bed, hoping she'd stick around. I felt so lonely...

At least one thing was looking my way; when I woke up in the actual morning, I had a new message from the Shiva-person. 'I live in the north, in Icicle Inn. My name is Twisp, and the innkeeper knows where to find me. See you soon?'

My reply was simple and to the point. 'Be there in two days.'

Kitty was gone by morning, the tuna can empty and on the floor. I hoped that she would come back.

Rhu was happy to be getting so much exercise. I was glad to get out of my cave, off the couch that smelled like Vincent. I did make it to Icicle Inn within two days, mostly because the Wutai Continent isn't too far from the Northern Continent, and mostly because I wanted that damn summon orb worse than ever. Vincent had been a distraction – a sexy one – but it was time for me to jump back to my own world, to my own goals and what possibilities the future might hold.

Sure enough, the inn keep at the Icicle Lodge, a shady-looking bear of a man, knew this 'Twisp' and directed me toward the old airplane factory a mile outside of town. Airplanes? In this shitty weather? Weird. The minerals in the north were easy to mine, if you don't mind losing your fingers and toes to the cold.

The place looked abandoned. It was obvious that hardly anyone had set foot inside the buildings for years. It must be cheaper to mine the minerals and ship them other places than to run an operation this far north.

An ominous feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like the look of the building, I didn't like the sudden heaviness of the air. My instincts were screaming at me to run the hell away, but I wanted, no, I needed that materia.

I dismounted Rhu outside, in the forest, out of sight of the building. Stroking his neck, I pulled down his rigns and gave him a kiss on his feathery cheek. "Be good. If I whistle, you come in running and screaming and pecking and scratching, you hear?"

He tilted his head at me, and for a moment I had to remind myself that chocobos don't understand human tongue.

Taking a deep breath, I ventured toward the building.

Good thing I had the sense to dress warm. It was colder than Shiva's left nipple – maybe I shouldn't say that anymore, considering I was going to meet her – and my nose started running like crazy. At least it wasn't snowing.

The hanger of the main bay was open. "Hello?" I called, my voice echoing throughout the empty steel building.

He came out of a side door, what was most likely an office when the building had been functional. "You here for the materia?" He was a wispy little fellow, hardly taller than me but skinnier than a twig. Blond, shaggy hair fell to his shoulders, hiding bright, calculating eyes behind them. He was dressed to move, lightly, like the cold didn't bother him.

"Yup. I've got your amulet, just like you asked." I took the accessory out of my pocket and showed it to him.

We traded objects.

"Hey, why are you looking for mastered materia?"

"Oh, I'm collecting them for research." Not really a lie, but it was all he was going to get. I dug in my pocket, trying to find my choco-whistle. I wanted to leave, _yesterday_.

"What ones do you have?"

"Not many." Lie, stall, just keep blathering long enough to find your whistle and get the fuck gone.

"Well, I'm curious, because I'm looking for a few, too."

Another trade? "Do you have any other mastered summons?"

"Well, I've got a few, but tell me what you've got so I know what we can trade."

Nice try, asshole. I could smell his trickery a mile away. "I don't have any with me, actually. I could go home and message you back with the ones I have."

He sighed, obviously aggravated. Before I could pull out my Conformer, he held a gun at arm's length, aimed at me.

Shit shit _shiiiiit_.

I've fought some big monsters in my time, but I'm human and a bullet would still kill me from a close distance.

"Alright, I'm done pussyfooting around, girly. You're going to give me back the Shiva I just gave you, and then you're going to take off your nice warm jacket and give it here."

I swallowed, hard. He was close enough to kill me in one shot, but I wasn't close enough to knock his gun from his hands without being shot first. I held out the Shiva orb for him. He smiled as if he'd read my thoughts. "No, no, you throw it here."

Without seeing another option, I did as I was told.

He caught it, easily. "Now your nice, warm coat."

The moment I shed my coat I began to shiver, my teeth clattering together in the cold. Damn him. Damn me.

Twisp smiled. "How 'bout the rest of your clothes, too? Might as well have a little fun while-"

And then, something amazing happened. The high-pitched sound of metal on metal echoed, loud and clear, and Twisp's gun was flying out of his hand the next moment. I advanced, not caring what the hell had just happened; all I knew was that I was going to beat the piss out of the little jackass who _dared_ to hold a gun pointed toward me.

He was quick. Quicker than me, but just by a fraction of a second. I swung at him, and he flipped backwards. "Stupid little cunt!" he spat at me.

And then, when the materia in his hand flashed red and lit up the place, I knew I was in even deeper shit.

Goddamn my luck!

"Kill her!" His voice was high-pitched, dripping with frustration.

"Oh, fuck you!"

I did my own set of back flips and dodged out of the way of Shiva's ice shards. I landed, dropped into a horse-stance, and prepared to get the shit kicked out of me.

But Shiva, tall, pale, and elegant, looked startled for a moment, like I somehow wasn't what she was expecting. Well, I hadn't exactly marked on my calender to fight a summon when I woke up, so the feeling was mutual.

"Yuffie!"

Seriously? As I stood before death, I heard Vincent calling out my name. That was awesome. Just goes to show how hung-up over him I am and-

"Catch!"

I hardly had a second to spare. I dodged another of Shiva's attacks, this one veering to my right and I leaped to the left. Hearing the familar 'whrr' of metal cutting through the air, I held up my hand and caught my Twin Viper, a weapon I hadn't used since I'd been in the crater.

A blur of red and suddenly Vincent Valentine was standing hardly three feet away from me.

"When the hell did you get here?"

He ignored my question as we both dodged an array of icy bullets. "You distract Shiva! I'll get Twisp!"

Easier said than done. Shiva looked both pissed off and nervous, which didn't make a damn drop of sense. If anything, she should have looked smug; she had elemental advantage.

We looked like a kung-fu movie as we fought, she I and. I threw my weapon, she dodged then charged, I flipped and her attacks missed, caught my weapon and threw it again, rinse, repeat.

Then, she held her hands up above her head and disappeared in a shower of diamond dust. Not before shooting me a rather dirty look before, mind.

I turned and saw that Vincent had Twisp by his scrawny neck, Cerberus nestled against the creeper's forehead. "Give me one damn good reason I shouldn't kill you."

I froze at that. In all the time I'd spent in the company of him, I'd never heard Vincent sound so... angry. It was like a dark aura had surrounded and suffocated the Valentine I knew and replaced it with something dark and sinister.

Twisp cried like a little bitch.

I had to remind myself to breathe. "Vincent, let him go."

Red eyes met mine and, for just a moment, I understood what true terror was like. I'd looked death in the eye on numerous occasions and felt fear for my life, but when I made eye contact with Vincent, I knew what it was like to fear my my sanity, to fear being overwhelmed.

Maybe this was what he meant when he talked about his inner demons...

"Let him go." Scared or not, I would stand my ground. Twisp was an awful little shit, but as I looked at him dangling from Vincent's grasp, his pants thoroughly soaked with his own pee, I felt pity for him.

Vincent turned from me and looked back to the blubbering fool. Then, he dropped him. Cerberus still pointed at the general area of Twisp's head, Vincent growled. He actually _growled_. "If I ever seen you anywhere near her again, I will kill you without hesitation. Do you understand?"

The stupid idiot passed out.

Vincent pried the summon materia from the twit's unconscious form and began toward me. For a fraction of a second my body reacted to how dark and terrifying he'd looked hardly a moment before, and my heart hammered in my chest. I felt adrenaline pump through me, making me slightly light-headed, and the urge to fight or flee kicked into over-dirve.

'It's just Vincent,' I reminded myself, over and over. 'He's your friend. Stop freaking out.'

His eyes were _glowing_. Vincent, by default, has crazy colored eyes – I mean, really! Who has red eyes? – but the glow in them made my heart jump up to my throat. He held out his hand, palm up, and presented the materia to me.

I forced myself to take a deep breath before I reached for it, our hands touching for the barest of moments. Vincent's hand went to his head, his middle and forefinger pressed up against his temple as though he was suffering from one hell of a headache. He closed his eyes, squishing his face up slightly.

"I apologize for..."

"Everything?"

He opened his eyes. They were no longer glowing, but he had a curious look about him. I could easily tell he was studying me.

"It's alright," I shrugged. "I forgive you. I guess I'm sorry, too. What I said back in the basement was... well, kind of bitchy."

"I deserved it."

"No, Vincent, you don't deserve my bitchiness. No one does. But, we're human; we can't help it sometimes. We let our emotions get the better of us."

This placated him.

"Thanks for the phone. And, well, saving my ass back there."

"I forwarded the message to you, and I apologize for reading it without your per mission. I... I didn't trust what was written. It bothered me."

I smiled, holding my new materia up toward the sun. "I'm glad you trusted your instincts. I didn't, and it nearly got me killed. Wanna call her up right now?"

He tilted his head, obviously still studying me. "I suppose we might as well."

I put back on my coat and emptied the pockets. Only a few candles this time, but seeing as how Shiva was the deity presiding over ice, I figured she would be alright with it. I was on my last bit of chalk, and by the time I'd finished drawing the symbols on the hanger floor, I was down to less than half an inch.

"I'm still amazed that you can reproduce these arcane glyphs purely based on your memory."

Impressed or not, it still sounded like a diluted insult. I let it slide, based off the week poor Vincent seemed to be having, and perhaps a little because I was glad to have him with me again. Whether or not he would stay was a different matter all together, but a girl can hope.

"Come. Sit down. Let's get this shit over with."

He did as he was told, sitting on his knees on the cold concrete floor next to me.

We bowed.

"Shiva, sister to all the children of Gaia, heed our call."

Like always, the candles flickered.

"We seek your help- lend us your knowledge, speak with us, and we shall grant you whatever is in our power to grant."

Shiva was showy. Bright lights, glitter, the whole shebang. She looked pissed off, too, which wasn't a good look for the ice queen. "Bahamut told me you might bother me. What do you want?"

She was pretty, for a bitch. Pale skin, flawless complexion, sharp eyes- it was a pity she opened her mouth and ruined it.

I bowed my head to keep from spitting verbal poison her way. "We seek answers, Queen of the Frost. We only ask that you listen to our questions."

She crossed her arms. "My counsel comes at a price."

'It always does,' I thought bitterly. "Anything that is within out power to grant, Lady of the North."

She looked at me in such a way that I felt like chocobo shit on the bottom of someone's shoe.

"I want a necklace made of ice that never melts."

I wanted to punch her in her smug mouth.

Thankfully, Vincent spoke before I could. "Yes, my lady. We will call you once again when we have found what you ask of us."

And then she was gone.

I stood and spat. "Stupid bitch. I totally just kicked her ass in combat and she has the balls to act like a cantankerous thundercunt."

"Please, don't elaborate on the definition of that word. Come. We'll go back to to the village. I have an idea on what we can give her."

I let my anger seep the ride back. Rhu, faithfully stupid bird that he was, came the moment I blew the whistle. He was happy to see Vincent again, which in turn made me happy because I wasn't the only one glad to see him.

"A jewelry store? Really?"

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Do you have a better idea? Her fighting style is called Diamond Dust, after all."

I could already tell it was going to drain my wallet.

"I wish to see your finest selection of diamond necklaces, please."

Listen to Vincent, all formal and proper and not filled with rage. I was too angry to pay attention to most of the transaction. The necklace that we purchased was silver chained, and, well, actually kind of pretty. I'm not the type of girl to wear jewelry, just like how I don't really wear makeup; because when you fight for a living, it's really not something you should be wearing in the first place. Rings can get caught and break fingers, necklaces and get caught up in hair or claws. It just wasn't worth it in the long run.

It came time to pay and I pulled out my wallet. Vincent, because he was just like that, stilled my hands with his, then took out his own wallet.

"Oh, no you don't, Valentine. This is my problem. I can't let you pay for it."

"Consider it my apology for losing control, then. For leaving you on your own."

The jeweler had a confused but patient look on his face while he awaited payment. He had no idea what the hell we were talking about, thank the moogles, and with as hefty of a sale as ours on the line, it was no wonder he waited patiently with his trap shut.

I rolled my eyes, trying to be dramatic. "You already apologized, but whatever. Spend your money." What? I wasn't going to fight it. If he wanted to drop that kind of cash for me, I wasn't going to stop him. It's not like I was going to be wearing the necklace, anyway. It's not like anyone ever buys me jewelry in the first place. Or asks me if I want some. Or even thinks about me looking nice.

Bitter? Me? _No, of course not_.

The point was moot; I didn't even own a dress, much less a skirt. What would I do with a diamond necklace? (If anyone answers that rhetorical question with something like, "she'd hock it," I will punch said offender in the mouth).

We bought more chalk and some new tea candles on the way out of town, too. I bought a pack of jerky, just to put something in my tummy. Near brushes with death and I have been coming a little too close of friends for comfort.

More circles, more candles, more bowing. I was getting real sick of this shit. What did I have for an alternative, though? Yeah, pretty much nothing.

Vincent presented the box to her, bowing respectfully when he placed it in her outstretched fingers.

Interesting. She had an extra joint on all of her fingers.

She held it up and her face softened. "You're smart, I'll give you that." We waited while she put on her new trinket. "Now, ask your silly questions."

"Who am I?"

Shiva crossed her arms while she looked down at me. "I know, but you're not yet ready for the answer."

"You say you know. Is that why you pulled your punches when we fought?"

She stiffened. "You could tell?" There was genuine curiosity in her voice.

"I've been a martial artist my whole life- I can read body language better than most people can actually read. Why were you going easy on me?"

Her eyes glided up and down my frame. She was measuring me. "That is part of what you're not ready for. Let's just say I owe someone a favor."

"Can you guide us to our next destination, Lady Snow?" There Vincent was again, being polite and acting like a gentleman.

Shiva took a real shine to him. She was taller than Vincent, easily by at least a foot, but she didn't let that deter her. One of her pale hands cupped his cheek. "You're a handsome one, aren't you?"

"You toy with me." Was that... what that shyness I heard in his voice?

She smiled. "For you, I will share at least one of my secrets. Ten miles north of here, and two miles east from there, you will find a cave. In in it lies who next you must seek."

Flashy to arrive, flashy to depart; Shiva was all glitter and bright lights.

Attention whores usually were.

"What a"

"Yuffie, be nice."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun."

I called Rhu again.

"You're leaving for the north already?"

I shrugged, getting ready to climb on Rhu's back. "I don't really have many other options, if you haven't noticed."

He sighed. "Yuffie, your bird won't make it."

"It's, like, twelve miles. It's not a big deal."

"No, Yuffie, I mean your bird won't make it. There are monsters that come down from the hills just to eat chocobos."

I eyed Rhu. He tilted his head down at me, not a care in his feathery little head.

"Well, fuck."

"I... I might have a solution. That is, if you'll permit me to travel with you."

I made a big, dramatic deal about rolling my eyes. "I guess I can permit it." The sarcasm was lost on Vincent. It usually is, so that's no surprise. Or, to be fair considering I couldn't read minds, he might have got the joke, and simply lacks a funny bone. That wouldn't raise suspicion, that's for sure. "What's your plan?"

"I can teleport."

I started at him. "No shit?"

"Is very limited, and it's drastically draining on my strength, but I'm able to do it."

"What about me? I can't just wait here for you and do nothing."

"So long as we're touching, I can take you with me. I've managed it once before, in the crater with Nanaki and Cid. Part of the cave collapsed and I reached out for them before I really understood what I was doing. The next moment we were about twenty feet in the opposite direction."

"Wait. Only twenty feet?"

"I've had nothing but time to practice since." The look in his eye was almost smug. "How do you think I got to your cave to give you the phone so quickly?"

Well, that actually explained how he so easily followed me back in the first place, back when I'd been summoning Phoenix.

"And you're sure it'll work?"

"Yes, but I will be... drained afterward. Nauseous."

I knew how that felt. "Can you get us back?"

"If I rest for a small while, yes. Do you have food in your bags?"

"Uh, yeah- some dried fruit and stuff."

"Good. Food speeds the healing."

"Well, should we get going then?"

"Tend to your chocobo first."

I pulled Rhu's reins down, making him eye level with me. "Go home."

He chirped. Sure he was a little dumb, but he was a good boy and easy to train. 'Go home' was one of the first commands I ever taught him. He doesn't really actually go home, because he doesn't like the cave unless I'm there with him, but he hangs around the outside, near the cliffs, and simply grazes and does bird stuff until I come home. Rhu took off running.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "You taught him to go home?"

"More or less. This shouldn't come as a surprise, Vincent. After all, I _am_ awesome."

He had no response to that other than to ignore it. He'd taken off the glove on his good hand and held it out to me. "Shall we?"

"Let's do this." I put my hand in his. The air shimmered as if were were in the desert in the middle of heatwave, but the snow didn't melt around us. And then, we were ten miles north. And, despite having just teleported, we were then two miles to the east. I didn't know how perfect Vincent's calculations were, but the man just teleported us so I really wasn't going to bitch if we ended up having to walk for a little while.

He fell against me, gasping for air.

"Shit, Vincent; are you alright?"

I was helping him stand, but mostly because I'd given myself good grounding against his weight with my footing. His hands grabbed my shoulders, and he stood there, against me, panting for a moment. "Yes. I'll be fine. Just too much at once, that's all."

"You mentioned food helping you; can you stand long enough for me to dig something out of my bag for you?"

Slowly, methodically, he inched away from me until he was holding only my shoulder for balance. His eyes were clouded and he seriously looked like he needed a nap. As quick as I could I rummaged through my pack and brought out the first thing I got my hands on; dried pineapple.

What? I said I loved the stuff.

I tore the top off the plastic and opened it for him. He carefully took a piece, chewed it slowly, and then sighed. "You really have a thing for pineapple, don't you?"

Unable to help the smile that drifted across my face, I giggled. There was really nothing I could say to counter his witty remark, so I simply let it be.

And, because lady luck would totally get off by kicking me in the balls if I had any, trouble began to stir. I knew it was only a matter of time; I mean, after all, it had been at least a few hours since my last brush with death, looking down the barrel of a gun and having to fight a bitchy ice-queen.

The ground beneath us rumbled, and the trees around us shook. I heard Vincent suck in his breath, I heard the fear in his voice. "Yuffie. RUN!"

He took my hand and we began hauling ass. "What the hell is going on?"

"Avalanche! Keep running! I can almost teleport us again and-"

Seriously, Gaia; what was your problem? One moment an we were running from an avalanche and the next were were falling through a hole in the ice. I'd say it was bad luck, but at this point it was just the world trying to fuck me over.

The ground was coming up fast, or what I hoped was the ground; the cave we were falling into was dark and obviously deep, so I really had no idea what was below us. Vincent, because he's crazy fast, pulled me close to him and flipped us over. I knew what he was doing; he was trying to protect me from the fall.

I thought I was falling for hours. It turns out I'd passed out. When I woke up, my head was resting on Vincent's lap and there was a small fire build in front of us.

"You're awake." I don't know how he knew, but he did. I carefully sat up, making sure I hadn't hurt anything.

"Are you well?"

"I think so. Shit, that was crazy."

"Indeed."

I looked down and saw his foot was lying in... well, to put it politely, bones don't bend that way. "Oh, angels, Vincent- your foot!"

"It's broken."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! If I-"

He held up his hand but when I wouldn't shut up he put a finger on my lips. "You did not cause this. Being sorry does not change the fact that I willingly put myself in harms way to protect you. Had you hit the ground first, you likely would have died, so it is better my foot than your life."

I whimpered, feeling useless and bothersome.

"There is, however, something you must do to help.

"Anything," I pleaded, under his finger.

"You have to break it again."

I felt myself pale. "I have to what?"

"I heal faster than you. My bone is already knitting itself back together. If I leave it in such an... inauspicious position, I'll likely walk with a limp for the rest of my life."

Forcing myself to take a deep breath, I calmed my nerves. A gunman with a limp wasn't really dignified, especially when he would have to tell the story of how he managed to get it. No monster fighting, no duels. No, he hurt his foot falling into a cave and saving my scrawny ass.

"Help me."

"I'll walk you though it."

It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever done, re-breaking someone's bone. The snap and crunch, the grunt Vincent made when the bone snapped. I leaped away and vomited in the corner, trying to calm myself the hell down.

"You did well." He sounded pained, like he was saying it to himself instead of to me.

I dry heaved in response. Not the most dignified things to retort, but I really couldn't help it given the circumstances.

"How did you managed a fire?" I asked when I was finished.

"I am able to see in the dark, somewhat. I did nothing but use fire magic; the fire pit was already there."

"Already there?"

"You can't see it, but we're in a... a temple of sorts, it looks like."

"...You're weirding me out. A temple?"

"Yuffie, we're in the temple of Alexander."

My heart did a little victory twist inside my stomach. "Can you stand?"

"If you help support me."

I managed to him standing, and he draped an arm on my shoulder for support. He was strange seeing the almighty Vincent Valentine hobble about on one leg, but he'd saved my life so I owed it to him to not crack a joke.

At least until he was feeling better.

He navigated us through the dark, a surprisingly patient feat for him considering we were moving at a painstakingly slow pace. But, he was hurt, and no matter how impatient I was, I wasn't going to rush him. Which means, basically, that I kept my stupid mouth shut.

I couldn't see shit, which really sucked, but Vincent was kind enough to let me know when there was a hole or a rock in my path, so it sort of evened everything out. Like I mentioned, it was slow-going, but eventually we made to to... Well, I'm not really sure what we'd made it to, as it was pitch black and the fire he'd started was a speck of light behind us.

"If I hold a solitary flame up, can you draw your circles?"

I leaned him against what I assumed was the cave wall and began through my pockets for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I've got those tea candles in here, so those might help a little, too."

They didn't. Note to self; pay a few gil more for the nicer candles. You never know when you'll be stuck in a giant cave with no light and needing to draw complex symbols on the floor.

True to his word, Vincent held his fire up well enough to guide me through most of the art. It was difficult, obviously, but mostly because I had to face a certain way when I was drawing so that I wouldn't block the light.

"Here we go again," I sighed as we started the ceremony.

"Alexander, guardian of light, brother to all those on Gaia; heed our call."

What normally happens at this point, or at least to the other summons that I've called out thus far, the lit candles would flicker a little. Nope. All fire, even the campfire on the other side of the cave, went out.

I took a deep breath. "We seek your help- lend us your knowledge, speak with us, and we shall grant you whatever is in our power to grant."

Where Phoenix, Ifrit and Shiva had been all show before, Alexander was a true sight to see. It was as if someone had opened a hole in the ceiling and let in a single shaft of light from heaven.

Alexander slowly appeared.

He want gigantic. He hardly fit into the cave. I leaned back, hoping to get a better look, but Vincent's hand on my back prevented me. The look he shot me was coarse, letting me know I needed to put my polite face back on. I leaned forward without a word and suddenly felt silly.

I mean, can I really be blamed for wanting to get a look at him? _He's a giant fucking castle thing._

He let out a sigh – at least, I thought it was a sigh; I'm not an expert on the vocalizations of giant fucking castle things, but that's what it sounded like. "Ahh, yes," his voice echoed throughout the cave, the air around him gushing out and blowing my hair back. "The others told me I should expect you."

"Oh, holy one, we-"

"Now, now, child, I'm not like my brothers and sisters. No formalities with me. I've been stuffed in a cave for hundreds of years; none of this propriety for propriety's sake."

Well, that was like a breath of fresh air, let me tell you what. Even Vincent had it in him to slouch even the slightest bit in relief.

"They others say you have questions for me, yes?"

"And what payment do you seek?" I still couldn't -quite- cut the formal speech. Shiva and Ifrit had put my hair on end. I was still expecting Alexander to roll his eyes and say something bitchy (to be fair, I didn't even know if he had eyes, but the point is still solid, dammit).

"I am not completely positive of what I want out of you, if anything at all."

Oh great, he was indecisive.

"Ask your questions, little one."

"Alright. Who am I?"

A thunderous sound echoed through the cave, and Alexander moved up and down slightly; the bastard was laughing at me. "You are no more or no less than who you choose to be. You are Yuffie, you are of the Kisaragi clan, you are a seeker of materia the world over, and you are kind even though out of your mouth often spills the venom of a thousand lamias."

Gee, thanks asshole. You're a giant castle with a stick up your butt.

"I mean what am I? Ifrit told me-"

"Ifrit gave you more information than he should have, despite not knowing. If I told you now, the repercussions would simply strike you numb. No, you still have a bit of a journey before you, the both of you, together, before any real answers will make sense."

So, what he was saying was that he knew me, but he was going to pull a dick move and not tell me. Great. Just great.

"Where, then, should we go next?" Vincent asked, and I'm glad he did because I was really tired of all the cryptic shit these summons liked to throw at me and was just about ready to tell them all off. I just survived a gun being pointed to my head, a fight with the biggest frigid bitch on the planet, an avalanche, and a fall into a giant cave; cut me a freaking break. Seriously.

"In the depths of Cosmos lies dormant the king of the earth. You will find him where the sun and the moon can both be seen."

I wanted to hit something. Hard. I'd already played the riddle game with Ifrit; I didn't need this.

Vincent to the verbal rescue, which was becoming, thankfully, more common than not as of late. "Thank you, Alexander. How may we repay you for the information you've shared with us?"

Alexander didn't have eyes, but somehow I knew he was looking at me. "I wish you to share your thoughts, child."

Oh, shit. Please tell me he couldn't read minds. Please please please tell me he couldn't read minds.

That weird laugh of his rang out again, and I knew he could. "Not with me. With him. Share with him the one secret you would never, on your own, come to speak."

"...No."

"I'm not giving you a choice. Tell him, or I shall tell him."

"No."

"I shall tell him, then."

"No. No you fucking won't."

"And what do you think you could possibly do to stop me?"

"I will punch you in the fucking face. Or something."

"This is your payment. Tell him, or I shall tell him. You already promised me whatever it is I seek that is within your power to grant, and it would, after all, be better coming from your own lips."

Fuck.

I turned to my red-clad comrade. "Vincent Valentine?"

He turned to me, and eyebrow cocked.

"I am hopelessly in love with you."

It turned back to Alexander. "You're an asshole. Thanks for the help."

But he was gone.

"Yuffie?"

I stood. "I want to go home. Is your weird power back online, or do you need some more fuel?"

"I'm not a damn machine, and don't change the subject."

"I'm cold, I'm tired, I don't have any food in my stomach, I'm angry, I'm embarrassed beyond all hell and you won't answer my question. Can you _please_ take me home, Vincent?"

I didn't have the heart in me to look at his face. My own face was red – I could feel it. In fact, I'm fairly sure that my face was inventing several new shades of red. I didn't care. I wanted to go home, eat something that was horrible for me, curl up in bed and never look at Vincent Valentine ever again.

He must have felt my distress. He quieted, took off his glove, and sighed. "I will need to rest at your home; I must stay off my ankle until it heals properly."

"Fine. You were sleeping on my couch before, weren't you? A few more days won't be that big of a deal." I was blabbering. I needed something to fill the space between us, and verbal-diarrhea was all that I could muster.

"Take my hand."

Easy for you to say.

Still, I did what I was told and the next moment I blinked I was in my cave-home, with all of my cave-home miss-matched furniture and that covered-up cave-home stank.

The breath he took was one laced with pain. He grabbed his chest and shut his eyes tightly, trying to catch a breath.

"Shit, shit- what do I do? Tell me what to do."

"I'm fine," he sighed after a moment. "I just need to rest. Help me to the couch?"

I pulled his arm over my shoulder and helped him up, like we had in the cave, and he hobbled, gingerly, over to my atrociously-upholstered couch. I tucked pillows behind his head, threw a blanket over the rest of him, and made him something to eat. I didn't feel like I could stomach food, no matter how hungry I was.

He looked helpless, lying on my couch like a child sick at home with a fever. His eyes were heavy, with dark circles coloring underneath.

"I'm going to bed. I have my phone. If you need anything, just call."

"Thank you."

I didn't say anything, just dimmed the lights, made sure there were a few decent books sitting on the coffee table next to him in case he got bored, and went to bed.


	3. Earth

Chapter 3: Earth

My phone was ringing. I sighed, picked the damn thing up and snapped it open. "What?"

"There is... a problem."

I shut my phone, rolled out of bed, and struggled to put my sweatpants on as I walked toward the door of my room. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until a decent hour of morning?"

Vincent was crouched over one of my laundry baskets, his back to me. "Eight is a perfectly normal time to wake up for most people. And this can't wait."

Walking up behind him, I peered over his shoulder. What I saw made me squee with delight; the stray cat that I'd fed a few days ago had given birth! "How many are there?"

"Three. Well, four, but... One didn't make it."

A strange sadness took me. I placed my hand on Vincent's shoulder, leaning over him to get a good look at the happy mother and her surviving babies.

"No phoenix down?"

"I didn't find her until this morning. It's... It's been dead too long."

Somber way to greet the morning.

I retreated to my room and found an old shoe box on one of the shelves. It wasn't much, but it would do. I took one of the best hand-towels I owned from the bathroom and lined the box. "Help me, would you?" I set the box down next to the laundry basket, and Vincent picked up the stone-still kitten and laid it gently within the container. Momma cat swatted at his hand, oblivious to the fact that her baby had returned to the Lifestream.

Poor momma kitty. Poor kitten.

Vincent followed me without a word out of the cave and into the morning. I'd grabbed a shovel on my way out and had slung it over my shoulder, holding on to the shoe-box coffin tightly. Vincent offered to help me dig, but I pushed away his hand and did it myself; I don't know why, it just felt like something I needed to do myself. My stoic companion sat patiently for me to finish.

"I'd say something nice about you, kitty, but I never got the chance to know you." I laid the shoebox in the hole. Vincent placed a little flower he'd picked on top, the pulled the shovel from my hands, gently. He filled the hole back up with dirt as I silently watched.

I was sad, but most of all, though I hid it, I was angry. Life wasn't fair. I hated that it was always like that, too. Yeah, in our case the good guys had won- we'd defeated Sephiroth and saved the world. But at what cost? He still killed so many people before we managed to end him.

"Whatever deity that is listening to my sorry ass right now," I sighed. "Please watch over this little kitten, and guide him to a better place."

Vincent looked at me with blank, un-calculating eyes.

"Why do you always have to study me like that?" My frankness seemed to have surprised him, though it shouldn't have because I'm the type of woman who enjoys telling others exactly what I am thinking.

"Apologies. I'm not judging you, merely observing."

I shot him a look that clearly read 'I don't care, just stop,' and made my way back to the cave. The other kittens looked healthy enough, though I'm not sure what constitutes a healthy kitten. They made fussy little sounds so momma cat cleaned them and nuzzled them, and I was reminded of how much I wished I had a mom growing up.

She died when I was born. I'm not sure the exact hows and whys, be it complications during birth, or even before or after. All I knew is that when I was four and asked Godo why I didn't have a mommy like all of the other kids at school, he got a sad look on his face, patted my head, and told me because she couldn't stay here with us on Gaia. I asked around thereafter, from Shake and the others to even the bartender at Turtle's Paradise, but they all shook their heads, and stayed silent except for the "peace be to the Lady Kisaragi."

"Waffles or pancakes?"

Vincent wrinkled his nose a little.

"Waffles or pancakes?" I asked again, opening my cupboards and taking out an array of mismatches mixing bowls and spatulas.

"Waffles." It sounded more like a question than a hesitant answer, but I take all I can get from Mr. Valentine.

"I cook when I'm upset," I explained, digging out my waffle iron. I'd actually _bought_ this particular machine, mostly because I fucking love waffles. Not as much as pineapple, sure, but they were still damn good.

I made waffles. And chocolate chip cookies. And banana bread. Vincent sat at my kitchen table, quiet as a mouse, eating the things as I finished them and set them before him.

"When should we leave?"

Oh yeah. I'd nearly forgotten. We were on some grand quest to find the meaning of my existence.

"Today. Tomorrow. I don't care."

I sat down at the table, folding my arms on the top and resting my head against the cool hardwood.

"Is... Is there something bothering you, Yuffie? Aside from the kitten, I mean."

I sighed. "Yes. No. I don't know. I feel like crap." He patted my shoulder, a silent form of reassurance, and it was awkward. Vincent and awkward don't go well together, but when I'm thrown in the mix I suppose it's inevitable. I sighed again, this time dramatically. "Let's get going, then. I don't want to stay cooped up in here."

I'm not always a happy-go-lucky person. I'd actually argue that, more often than not, I find myself with a pessimistic point of view. Yeah, sure, I'm mostly spunky and upbeat on the outside, but I get depressed just like everyone else. The kitten had really done a number on me, sure, but I think it was merely what pushed me over the edge. Sooner or later, Vincent was going to confront me about what Alexander had me share. I wasn't fooling anyone, even myself, when I tried to push it out of my mind. The only reason Vincent hadn't brought it up was because he was respectful of the awful mood I was in.

I really did love him.

I knew it was messed up. He was so weird, and I wasn't much better. He was still hung up about his 'twu wuv' and here I was just wanting him to look at me in a light other than the annoying kid sister of the group. I was selfish, annoying, outspoken and overbearing. He was quiet, contemplative, intelligent, and respectful. We couldn't be more opposite if we'd planned it out.

Getting to Cosmo took two days by chocobo. On the third day, Vincent was done ignoring the previous transgression with Alexander.

"Yuffie, we need to talk." Angels above, Valentine; don't make it sound like every breaking-up speech I've ever heard. We're not dating, so you can't use that line.

There was no where for me to go, considering we were trapped on giant golden bird.

"What?"

"Are you really... in love with me?"

I let a moment or two of silence pass between us. "Yes and no."

"I'm looking for more of an answer than that."

"Yes, I love you, but no I don't." My face was red, my heart hammering in my chest. But, there would be no getting out of this situation. And, to be fair, as much as I hate to admit it, I guess I owed him a little bit of an explanation. He'd helped me with my weird quest so far- what was baring my heart and soul to him in comparison?

A lot, actually, but I wasn't that much of a bitch.

"I'm not really sure how deep it goes, Vincent. You're great, sure – kind, caring, you don't pick fights with me to piss me off, you're clean, you're more than willing to help with whatever it is going on – but you come with so much fucking baggage I'm not sure it's _worth_ being in love with you. You're hung up about your past and I don't think you can move beyond it completely."

He remained quiet.

"Dammit, don't do that silent calculating bullshit. I'm being honest with you. Yes, I'm in love with you. No, I don't think anything would ever come out of it because you're you, and I'm, well, I'm fucked up too, which is part of the reason I know it wouldn't work."

"You're still young; you'll move on."

"Oh, please. I'm getting the 'time heals all wounds' speech form 'Mister I can't move on with my life.' Don't pull that bullshit on me, you fucking hypocrite."

"I'm..."

"You're an idiot, but I'm in love with you so that makes me the bigger idiot. Let's stop this conversation there, alright?"

He didn't say anything the rest of the ride.

Well, I'm known for my big mouth. It sure didn't disappoint there, did it?

I should have felt better after letting my secret out. I ate a piece of banana bread and contemplated elbowing Vincent off Rhu's back. He'd just follow me, though, because he was all kind and caring and forgiving and-

I just let it go. He would never be mine, and I was used to that. I liked to get what I wanted, sure, but I knew what no meant. He'd never explicitly denied me, but I wasn't going to give him the chance.

My problem is that I'm not a woman who rules with tender kindness. I'm brash, rash, and if I have a fucking problem with you, you will know exactly what it is and I will tell you exactly what I expect you to do about it. And, well, that's really not the type of woman I picture Vincent with, ever. Kindness reciprocates kindness, and Vincent needs to both receive and give. People assume he's mean and broody but, well, he just dresses like a weirdo so strangers will leave him alone. He doesn't tell jokes, but when he hears a good one there is a little twinkle that lights up the corner of his eyes, like he remembered, for only a moment, how to laugh but doesn't want anyone to know he forgot in the first place.

He's secretive, not cold. Selective, not uncaring.

I mean, come on; he bathed me when I was temporarily crippled and I'd pissed myself. There really aren't a lot of guys who wear red, flowing capes and sling guns with the best of them who would do that.

"We should dismount and continue on foot." It was the first time he'd spoken in nearly an hour. What a boring thing to break silence with. I patted Rhu when we got down, but didn't send him on his way. I wasn't sure how long or how difficult finding Titan would be, and didn't want to send him home only to call him back with my chocowhistle again.

As a general assessment, I'm glad that chcobos aren't really the type of pets you need to constantly supervise. Sure, the white ones are a little temperamental, and the pink ones have a penchant for stealing shiny things and hiding them away, but they don't chew on your furniture because, well, they can't fit in your house in the first place (or they didn't chew on the furniture of your cave they most certainly can fit into because they aren't rotten little shits). I like cats, but I'm by no means a dog person. There is a story behind that, as there most often are stories behind the reasons I'm messed up, but this one is normal; I was chased up a tree by a dog when I was small, and it terrified the shit out of me. In fact, to this day, I still get a little shaky around some of the larger breeds of dog.

"Hey, why didn't we just teleport again?

"Because the headache I get afterward isn't worth bypassing a simple few days of travel. I've been using my power too much, and every time it seems I become more sick afterward."

Oh, whatever; he was just lazy.

"In the depths of Cosmos lies dormant the king of the earth. You will find him where the sun and the moon can both be seen," I quoted Alexander, looking around as I pulled Rhu's reins behind me. "What in Gaia's name did he mean by that?"

"Only at certain times on given days would both the sun and moon be visible from the canyon, if one was looking upward."

"No, no, you're thinking too literally. These summons love being cryptic and throwing riddles wherever they can."

"Shiva was straightforward enough with directions to find Alexander."

"Yes, and she was also wearing an ice bikini, so that just goes to show her judgment should be questioned from the get-go."

We walked for three hours. After you get over the initial awe of being at the bottom of a canyon, all of the red-colored rocks blend together and your eyes start to hurt and you want nothing more than to get the hell out. Vincent, however, is a patient man, and let me complain until I ran out of things to complain about and just stayed quiet. Either that or he completely tuned me out from the start, which is just as likely if not more so.

I sat down. "I'm tired. Let's take a break."

Vincent turned to look at me, wearing a peculiar expression. It almost seemed like he was going to insist we keep going, but he tilted his head and just started at me instead.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Stand up."

I shot him an incredulous look. "No. This is _my_ rest spot."

"Yuffie, move. Now."

I did what Mr. Grump-pants asked of me, dusting my pants off. "You don't have to be so mean," I teased.

"Look behind you."

I did, and was surprised by the strange markings on the canyon wall. I reached out and put my hand against the warm stone, feeling a layer of dust and beneath my fingers. I brushed away the canyon dirt and came face to face with a primitive painting of the sun.

Smile plastered to my face as I turned to face Vincent, I did a strange, excited little wiggle. "You search over there, and I'll go the back the way we came; run your hands across the wall to see if there's anything under the dirt."'

He nodded and began in the direction I'd told him to go, and I started back the other way. It was strange work, running my fingers over the walls of a canyon hoping that there might be some primordial painting of a moon under the dirt and dust, and it was sheer dumb luck in the first place that I'd sat down in front of the painting of the sun for a break.

"Found it" Vincent's deep voice echoed down the canyon.

I was so excited I practically cartwheeled to meet him. He was still dusting off the dirt, but beneath the layer of canyon was a crescent moon and what like little dots next to it.

"Stars," he pointed to a few of them. "I can't tell how old these paintings are, and I couldn't even begin to imagine how they survived..."

"Cosmo hasn't had a river in it for a while. Didn't you learn anything in school when you were little?"

Vincent shot me a look that clearly read he had not, in fact, learned about that in school when he was little.

"I'm not teasing," I persisted, taking a few steps backward and trying to see if I could get both the sun and moon paintings in my sight at once. "When I was little, one of the things they taught us was the geography of the world. Sure, it was a little skewed; according to Wutai legends, those of Cosmo Canyon stopped praying to the Gods, so the Gods took offense, all but Titan and Ifrit. Leviathan took away the rivers as punishment, but those who lived in the canyon survived on the graces of the others." I nearly tripped.

"Of course, I later learned that was a pile of chocobo shit. The rivers simply dried up, and there isn't much sun that gets down here at the bottom of the canyon, and it's not really that windy; that's why the air is kind of stagnant down here. Oh, and- what the hell is that look for?"

He'd tilted his head. Just a few degrees, but it was noticeable enough to me. A contemplative silence on his part was issued, as it typically is. "You... You continually surprise me, that is all."

"Oh, is that all?" I shot back in a mocking tone as I stuck out my tongue at him. I knew he meant it to be a compliment, but the fact that he didn't seem to think much of me in the first place was insult enough.

I held out one hand and pointed tot he moon painting, then my other had to the sun painting. It took a few moments of adjusting my exact position, but I eventually found the exact location where I could see both paintings perfectly from one viewpoint. Kicking the dirt a little to mark my place, I pulled my bag off my shoulder and found a little gardening trowel.

"How did you think to bring that?" Vincent asked as he knelt down next to me.

"I always have a little trowel with me," I answered, easily. "I'm a treasure hunter by nature, Vincent; it's silly that you think I'd ever go without."

"I see." Damn him and his ability to roll my vaguely disguised insults off his back like it was nothing.

Carefully scraping away the dirt and sand, I began digging a slight hole. My little dig felt more like an excavation with the care I was taking to look though each scoop of dirt in case I missed something, but Vincent, ever patient, said nothing to hurry me along.

It took roughly an hour before I hit something about a foot down. I smiled up at Vincent, and he got that little twinkle in his eyes that let me know he was smiling but the rest of his face wasn't up to the arduous task of showing any other emotion besides stoicism.

"It's... A chest?"

"Oh, come on- like you're never wanted to find buried treasure."

We hauled the little wooden chest up and out. The lock and most of the metal on the chest had all but rusted away, so with a good swing of my trowel and decent aim I hit the metal bit off and sent it flying.

"Nice!" I loved treasure hunting. Sure, you didn't find stuff often, and unless you had a gold chocobo and a decent understanding of the chocograph you were more than likely out of luck, but it was still fun digging in the dirt and hoping you found something.

The chest contained a shiny red summon materia, but it also held two x-potions, an all materia, and a weird little necklace with a charm made out what looked like a tooth. Vincent pulled out the necklace and handed it to me. "Behemoth teeth," he explained, "are said to bring good luck."

The tooth itself had a strange purple hue to it, dark at one end and almost lavender at the other. I stuffed the necklace in my bag; I'd look at its specs later.

"How should we go about calling Titan?" I asked after we'd looted the little box of all of its contents.

"We could take it home and-"

"No, no, no- I don't want to wait that long."

He looked slightly annoyed, but didn't say anything against it. "Wipe as wide of an area free of dust on the canyon wall as you can."

"Can't we do it on the ground?"

"Unless you can draw with chalk on sand, no."

"Oh. Good point."

I was too excited to think clearly. And, to be honest, it was a little strange for me to be so excited. The last few summons had been, well, less than awesome. Maybe it was me just trusting my instincts; I had a good feeling about Titan.

Turns out it was a bit of a bitch to draw on the canyon wall, but I didn't want to wait the few days it took to get back to my cave-home before calling Titan.

"Titan, king of Gaia, hear our call. Lend us your-"

There was a rumble like thunder and before Vincent and I could finish our ceremonial chant, a giant white-haired man in a loin cloth was sitting cross legged in front of us. "So you're the two everyone else is making such a fuss over."

I bowed, still respectful of the old customs. "We seek knowledge, earth lord."

"Oh, come now," he scoffed, crossing his arms on his giant chest. "Bahamut said you were friendly enough with him. I'm just glad to stretch my legs a bit."

"You and Rahmu get along well, don't you?"

Titan smiled, a big, toothy grin; two rows of razor-pointed teeth glinted, despite the lack of direct sunlight on the canyon floor. "Indeed we do. Now, I have some idea as to what you're going to ask me, but for the sake of it, why don't you just spit it out."

Oh, I liked him. Thank the angels he wasn't like some of the others...

"Alright. Who I am?"

"Let me answer your question with another question; who do _you_ think you are?"

I gaped, open mouthed. I'd never given it much thought, to be honest. I was relying entirely on the hopes that someone else would know. So much so that I hadn't really contemplated it in any depth.

"Ah, and so the search truly begins. The others have been answering your questions with words, yes, but not with anything even resembling an answer. All of their 'you're not ready' bullshit; you are ready, in most respects; you're simply not ready to hear the truth from another source. You must search inside yourself before you can search around yourself."

I smiled up at him. "Fair enough. Where do we go next?"

"From here, you contemplate your existence for a while. In the mean time, when you think you're ready to keep going, seek out Odin."

"Can you tell us where to find him?" Up until this point in the conversation, Vincent had stayed quiet.

Titan eyed him carefully, as if weighing his next words. "You... You are the vessel, are you not?"

"Not an empty shell, if that's what you imply. My demons have yet to bring harm outside of self-defense."

The earth king laughed at that, another toothy grin. "So they haven't. Feel proud, boy; there is hardly a soul on the planet that can hold back the Dark One."

I was making mental notes of things to bug Vincent about on the trip back home.

"Alright, fair enough. And as for Odin... Ask you friends. One of them knows. But be careful; Odin isn't known for being very accommodating."

"And what do we owe you?"

Titan liked to smile, which in-turn seems to make me smile, too. "Arm-wrestle me."

I laid, flat on the ground, and arm wrestled the kind of the earth. It was, quite possibly, one of the weirdest things I'd ever done. Titan kicked my ass, of course, but he played it well enough to make me think I might have given him the smallest of fights. Vincent, quiet and calculating, did something I hardly see him ever do; he used his hand that was covered by his gauntlet.

And he fucking beat Titan.

Even Titan was surprised. "I see you have strength abounding to protect your friend here," he laughed when they were finished. "I consider myself beaten! The first time in three hundred and forty-two years! My, my, you're a unique one."

I'm glad Titan wasn't an asshole. I was so over how some of the other summons were complete jerks. Bahamut was okay, I guess, and Rahmu was pretty cool, too, but the rest of them? I could easily do without, thank you.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Titan announced as he was bidding us farewell. "A little gal in pink told me to pass this message on to you; the kitten is doing well."

My heart broke. My shoulders sagged, and I was instantly in tears. All that crap I said about ninja princesses not crying? Well, it's mostly true. We don't cry for frivolous reasons. But when push comes to shove, even the strangest of rocks can falter.

"Now, now, sweetie, don't cry." I chocked out a laugh in the middle of my tears because of the strangest thought; that Titan would make a cool dad. He was all the awesome and none of the bullshit. A giant hand gently patted my back. I could tell he was aiming for my shoulder, but his hand was humongous and, in comparison, I was pretty small. Hell, his head was the size of my torso, and he had to bend just to touch me (don't ask how we'd arm-wrestled. It was... strange. My entire hand was the size of his thumb-nail).

"Tell her that she has our gratitude," Vincent spoke for me. "For more than the kitten, as well."

I wiped my tears on the back of my hand and sniffled in a most undignified manner. "Tell her I miss her, too."

A gentle smile befell the giant, and he opened his arms wide and brought them together with a clap so loud that it shook the very ground. I blinked, and he was gone.

Vincent sighed. "That went..."

"Pretty damn well, if I do say so myself." I rubbed my eyes with my palms. It had started out as a pretty shitty week and, well, I was feeling better than I had in a long time.

But, of course, luck really had it out for me; I think it got off on making my life hell. The sand beneath our feet, and the canyon walls around us, began to shake. Rhu squawked loudly and tried to pull his reins free of Vincent's grasp, but my bird wasn't nearly strong enough. I looked around the canyon frantically, fearing for the worst.

Oh. Shit.

I jumped on Rhu's back, tugging on the reins to get Vincent to let go. "Get on! Now!"

He didn't need to be told twice, thankfully, because the second after he hopped on behind me I heeled Rhu in his sides and set us at a gallop. "Run, boy! Book it!" I ushered my chocobo on.

"Yuffie, what's going on?" Vincent called over my shoulder. Was that actual emotion I heard in his voice, or was he just yelling over the thunderous noise that was gaining on us?

"Stampede!" I didn't have to turn around to know they were gaining on us, whatever _they_ were. I heard their cries, sure, but I wasn't enough of a monsterologist to recognize what kind of creatures they were just off of that. If they were behemoths I wold recognize their call because, well, you _always_ hear a behemoth before you see it. I was glad that whatever was catching my gold chocobo up wasn't behemoths, but I was still concerned that they were catching my gold chocobo up in the first place.

"Vincent! What are they?" I had to shout, the sound of a myriad of thunderous paws, hooves, whatever, trying to drown me out.

"Gagighandi."

Oh, slap me with a Kupo Nut and call me a Moogle. I hate my life.

"Can you shoot them?"

"What?"

"Can. You. Shoot. Them."

"I... I'll try."

"Don't try, Valentine. Do it, or our asses are dead!"

Sure, on their own, Gagighandi aren't much of a challenge. Their teeth and claws might end up giving you a bad boo-boo, but a few hits and they're yesterday's news. A fucking canyon full of them? Yeah, even the almighty Cloud Strife would be given a run for his money. If they all overcame Vincent and I at once, we might not have much of a fighting chance. But, if my favorite gunner would live up to the amazing marksmanship I used to revere him for and take down some before they try to stomp us to death, we could actually win. Which, you know, would be cool because no matter how much I complain about how often I've been given the shit-end of the stick in life, I'm still pretty fond of living.

Holding onto my waist with one arm, I felt Vincent lean backward. The shots of his gun echoed loudly against the canyon walls, and I knew that my ears would be ringing if we made it out in one piece, but being temporarily deaf would be preferable over death. I mean, I'm not _that_ picky.

"Go left!" he shouted over the ringing in my ears.

I tugged Rhu's riens and steered him to the left of the canyon. More gunshots. I heard the meaty thump of flesh hitting the ground. Were those fuckers _scaling the walls_? If I had the ability, I'd smack lady luck upside the head.

"Other side!"

I swerved so suddenly that even I was impressed Rhu didn't trip and fall. What? Can I be blamed here? Being chased through a canyon by a myriad of monsters made me a little nervous, okay.

"How's it going?" I tried not to sound panicked when I shouted over my shoulder at him.

"Never you mind. I'm taking care of it."

Ahhh, there was the cold confidence that made him so sexy.

How long we traveled like that, I couldn't say; a few minutes, a few hours. All I knew is that Rhu kept running or we started dying. And then, I felt Vincent turn around and wrap an arm around my waist, press his chest against my back, and pull the reigns from my fingers. Pulling backward, he stopped Rhu dead in his tracks. Then, he was gone and I had to whip my head around faster than lighting strikes to watch what the hell he was doing.

It was that same creepy glow-thing his eyes had done up in Icicle Inn when he'd saved me from the sleazy little runt Twisp, only this time it was pretty much his entire body doing the glowing. His hair and cape began to float and rise, like gravity was really no dig deal. The air around him started to sizzle and pop, and I found that all of the hairs on my body were standing on end.

What the hell was this?

Whatever it was, the monsters felt it to and scattered up the canyon walls, taking whatever detour they could manage to stay the hell out of Vincent's path. I didn't blame them; when the last of them scuttled past, not even brave enough to come within ten feet of us, Vincent turned to look at me and I had to fight the urge not to whimper.

It was strange to describe how I felt. The person standing in front of me was Vincent, but wasn't Vincent. It was Vincent's body, but it wasn't Vincent inside of it.

Then, just like it had dissipated when we'd been up north, the glow in his eyes faded and his hair and cape slowly let gravity take over. I watched carefully as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring as he sucked in air.

When he opened his eyes, he was normal again. Well, as normal as Vincent Valentine can ever really be. "Are you alright?"

"Fuck that!" I shouted, dismounting Rhu and throwing my hands over my head. "What the hell was that!"

He turned away from me, like it was some terrible shameful secret.

I wasn't letting him off that easily. "Oh, don't you play the cold shoulder to me! I let it go when we were in Icicle Inn, but twice in a month? Spill. Now."

"It's difficult to explain."

"Yeah, like I'm really tight on time."

"...It's a defense mechanism, that's all."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, is that all?" I mocked. "Your hair was standing up, Vincent."

He started toward me, ushering me with his hands to get on Rhu's back again. "Please, Yuffie. Please. Just let it be this once."

And I couldn't say no to him because when he said it, there was actual pain his his voice. Vincent doesn't let weakness show, and for him to ask me in such a way that made me feel like I'd kicked a chicobo? I dropped it. Maybe he'd tell me on his own, or maybe I'd bug him about it if it ever happened again, but for now, I left him to his silence.

He mounted Rhu behind me, and we began toward home. Poor bird was, understandably, a little shook up, but there wasn't much I could do for my feathery friend until we got home. I'd give him a bath, feed him his favorite greens, and he'd be right at rain in no time. Until then, I couldn't help but feel he was giving me the evil eye.

Awesome. The crazy stare from my bird, and the silent treatment from Vincent. Yeah, the trip home went exactly like I thought it would; very slowly, with minimal speaking.

I felt bad for having pushed Vincent's buttons, but, well, could he really blame me? That was some crazy shit I saw go down in the canyon, and it's one thing to brush it off once, but another to not say anything about it when it happened again. Yes, I am nosy, but this was- well, this was pure curiosity. It never seemed like I was in danger, even though my body wanted me to run the hell away. No matter what happened when Vincent was in that state, it seemed I was... safe.

It was another grueling two days spent in silence before we got home and, true to my word, I gave Rhu a bath, brushes his pretty feathers out, and fed him an extra helping of his favorite greens. I even picked his feet to make sure he knew I was sorry for being a little tough on him. He went to bed that night plump and happy.

When I was done pampering Rhu, I decided to pamper myself, or at least my stomach. I busied myself with cooking while Vincent sat, even silent, on my couch.

"Are you well?"

It was a strange thing to ask after I tasted the red sauce I'd just thrown together.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You said that you cook when you're upset."

I felt a little silly that he'd remembered something as trivial as that. "Yes, but I don't have to be upset to cook all of the time. I just wanted to busy my hands."

"Where are the kittens?"

"Momma kitty moved them to my bedroom. They're in the far corner, and they seem to be doing okay."

Silence was his mantra. He watched me – I didn't need to meet his eyes to feel them on me – from the couch.

"Have you any idea who Titan meant for us to contact regarding Odin?"

I unloaded two scoops of egg noodles into mismatched bowls, then heaped sauce on top. "I'll start calling around later in the week. I want to let Rhu relax for a few days."

He nodded, and took the bowl of dinner when I offered it to him.

We watched a movie, an older one that wasn't as good as some of my favorites, but didn't feel like the same-old-same-old vibe you get when you watch the same movie, no matter how much you love it, over and over again. When it was over, I soaked our dinnerware in the sink, wished Vincent good night, and whisked myself off to bed. My room was comforting, even with the cacophony of little kitties mewling that went on in the corner, and I was asleep in minutes.

Long into the night, when the kittens went quiet, as did the rest of the world, I heard a strange sound coming from down the hall. Knowing Vincent was too pig-headed to ask for help if he ever needed it, I hopped out of bed in my Pj's and made my way through my cave-home.

I found him in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet and praying with all of the contents of his stomach to the porcelain god. His hands, gripping the sides of the bowl, were shaking. "I didn't mean to wake you." His voice was strained and, perhaps, a little embarrassed.

Poor Vincent. I made my way across the bathroom and bent over him, gathering his long hair in my hands and keeping it away from his face as he turned and wretched again. It was gross and I wasn't going to pretend otherwise, but he'd helped me when I was beside myself, motion sick and helpless, and I'd be a pretty horrible person if I'd just left him.

His hair was soft, which surprised me at first. It looked like it wouldn't be, honestly, but then again I guess Vincent is full of surprises. It took a while, but when he was finally done throwing up, I had him flush his mess, lower the lid, and sit on the toilet.

"It's not food poisoning, is it?" I asked, picking a washcloth from a shelf and wetting it in the sink.

"No. Nightmares."

Have you ever been so afraid that you've thrown up? I have, and it's a terrible experience. I was six and woke up screaming. In my dream, my house was on fire and I was stuck in it. When I'd woke, I could still feel the dream-flames all around me. My father had burst into the room, hair and clothes disheveled, and looked down at me like the world was collapsing around him. He picked me up, tried to hush me, and I'd ended up vomiting all over him.

So when Vincent actually opened up and admitted that he'd been scared, or even upset, enough that his dreams has made him physically ill, well, I couldn't help but want to baby him a little.

"You're going to break my toilet if you keep gripping the sides like that."

His eyes were squeezed shut, like he was in pain. "Apologies."

I didn't so much straddle his lap as merely step between his legs so I could lean over him. "Don't apologize, just relax your hands. Tilt your head back." Sometimes, being bossy was good. Sick people take direction well, or at least sick Vincent did. He tilted his head back and moved his hands, but began clawing, instead, at his knees. I could hear the stitching of his leather pants straining.

"Oh, for crying out loud." I grabbed the wrists on both his hands, one hot and the other cold, and forced his hands to rest on my outer thighs. "There. Now you have to actually think about it, because if you don't I'll smack you for hurting me."

A pained noise rose out of him, a sound akin to a suffering animal. His hands remained splayed out, however, so I set back to work. Leaning over, I pulled the wrap away from his hair and eyes, coming his dark locks back with my fingers. Then, carefully, I wiped his face with the washcloth I'd wet earlier.

His relief was instantaneous. His shoulders sagged, his face went lax. A heavy sigh left him, and I felt better that he obviously felt better. Every now and then his body would tremble under my touch, but eventually he calmed and stilled.

I hardly noticed his hands were still on me until he started to rub circles with his good thumb against my skin. I liked it, I'm not ashamed to admit, but I wasn't going to get hot and heavy on him just because he'd touched me. He most likely didn't even realize that he was even doing it; for all I knew, it might just be a soothing twitch he exhibited when stressed.

"You feeling better?"

"Hmmm." He kept his eyes shut.

"Care to talk about your dream?" I'd added the word 'care' in there to indicate that while I was curious, this wasn't going to be like how I pestered him in Cosmo about his glowing eyes. He could either elect to talk to me about it, or he could stay silent and I could keep wiping his face with the cold washcloth.

The quiet stretched between us, and I began to think that he wasn't going to tell me anything. But, he eventually opened his mouth and spoke. "What do you think humans do without purpose?"

It was a strange question to ask, given the circumstances. "Are you afraid of not having a purpose?"

His silence told me his fears.

"Purpose is both what we have when others are watching, and what we cling to when no one is there. Purpose is what guides our actions, while things like morals police why we do what we do. No one can tell you that you are without purpose because no on knows what you think and feel, no one knows your secrets and desires, wants and needs. Purpose varies from each to each, is unique, and even if you don't know what it is, you still have it."

Look at me, sounding all fucking philosophical.

The quiet that came thereafter was calming, surprisingly. It was like I'd laid his fears to rest.

I rinsed the washcloth and wiped his face again.

He cracked an eye open to look up at me. "Would it be alright if I left for a few days?"

I smiled down at him, gently. "I'm not your keeper, Vincent. You're free to come and go whenever you want."

He closed his eyes and sighed, his thumb still making little circles on my thigh. "What will you do from here?"

Lying the washcloth to rest on his forehead, I began to gently massage his temples. "Oh, I don't know. Contemplate my existence and origins for a while. Learn to play a musical instrument. Maybe I'll start up a diary, just to keep my thoughts in one place. Hell, maybe I'll even go visit my dad if I'm feeling crazy."

We stayed like that for a long time. It was nice to be near him, to touch him without necessity, and have him touch me; it was a different kind of touch from when we ride on Rhu and he puts his arms around me, or when I sit next to him on the couch and lean against his shoulder.

"I feel... better. Thank you."

"Toss the washcloth in the laundry room when you leave the bathroom, please."

It was a strange way to say goodbye, but I'm not one for goodbyes in the first place. I knew he would be gone when I woke up. I also knew, however, that he would come back, which was, oddly enough, an extremely comforting thought.

And he _was_ gone when I woke up the next morning. I didn't know what he was off doing, and as much as I really wanted to find out, I wasn't going to call him and ask, or even pester him when he came back. I'd let him do whatever it was he needed to do, and if he came back he came back. If he didn't, I'd totally mope around like a lovestruck teenager, then get over it and get on with my life.

People aren't perfect. They lie and cheat and steal, even if otherwise they may be good people. Even if Vincent had promised me he would be back, I wasn't going to hold him to his word simply because it wasn't my place. I don't like promises because they are just words, and words are as cheap as air. Words are the tools through which lies are created. It's a glum outlook, sure, but the good part of it is that since I never expect great things, I'm always pleasantly surprised when they happen.

I bought a notebook in town and started writing down my thoughts every night before bed. After the first week, I got bored so I began to use it as a sketch notebook instead. I took to buying and frying up fresh fish for momma kitty and I. Sometime during the week, the three kitten opened their eyes and began to meander about my bedroom. I bought a littler pan and a bit of chicken wire, and wrangled up a little area for the babies and momma to stay until the kittens were old enough to take a little better care of themselves. I couldn't guarantee their safety were they to, in the middle of the night, wander down the halls and either into the night, where they would most likely be snatched up by monsters, or down the halls and into Rhu's pen. They were awfully small and he was awfully big, so I figured keeping them out of their respective worlds for a bit might be a good idea.

I tried to think about what Titan had said, and I found that wondering about myself was stranger than I had previously expected. I wrote down little memories I had of my early childhood, hoping to later discern some kind of meaning behind them, but mostly it just served to make me really depressed.

I ended up cooking way more food than I could ever eat, so I decided that I needed to get out of my house. Even though it had be me just being silly when I told Vincent about it, I went into town and found a music teacher. Three guitar lessons a week for three weeks for a reasonable amount of gil. I stopped after the third week, only because on my way to my second-to-last lesson, I spotted my father, arms crossed, obviously waiting for me outside the music shop. Well, so much for those last few lessons. I went home and made banana pudding and watched a movie I'd picked up from the pawn shop two days prior.

My skills, at the end of the lesson set, included and were extremely limited to tuning the guitar, the basic chords, and 'twinkle twinkle little star.' Not amazing, but the lessons had served to get me out of my cave (pun intended) and had given me something to do with my hands other than cook.

It was an entire month before I felt his dark aura again. I had my back to him when he entered, elbow deep in dough for cinnamon rolls, and from the fact that he kept quiet as a church mouse I knew he wasn't sure he wanted me to see him just yet.

He made a noise a few minutes later by placing a small bag on my coffee table, so I turned to look at him and smiled while I welcomed him home. "Get done what you needed to do?"

His response was to tilt his head at me ever so slightly, then nod once.

"Good for you. I'm making cinnamon rolls."

In the entire month he was gone, I hadn't heard from him. No message to let me know he was okay, no text to let me know if he would be back ever. But, like I'd said, I don't expect much from other people. It's a little lonely, but by depending only on myself I'm never really disappointed. I mean, beyond the disappointing fact that I am who I am, but that just sounds way too self-criticizing.

"The kittens are doing well. They're in my bedroom, if you want to go have a look."

It was both strange and refreshing having him back, strange because I'd been without him for what seemed like so long, but seeing him again, having someone to talk to other than myself, was like a breath of fresh air.

He hesitated, but ended up going to see the kittens after all. When he returned from my bedroom, he seemed a little more like the man who'd left a month ago. "They are doing very well. Have you named them?"

"The yellow one is Simon, the black and white one is Lunchbox, and the tabby is Gigi."

There it was, that awkward silence I'd grown to miss.

"You named one of them Lunchbox?"

"Well, you weren't here to help name them, so I did what I had to."

The slightest movement at the corners of his mouth. Ah, Valentine; as stoic as always, even when he smils.

"No, you can't rename him."

And normalcy returned to the cave of Kisaragi, or as normal as shit gets with ex-Turk gunman who wears leather and capes and a ninja princess who only cries when the occasion calls for it. Three days after he returned, he asked the question I was avoiding.

"Have you called any of our friends to see who might have Odin?"

I cringed, comically. "Yeah, uh, about that..."

"I'll take that as a no. Where should we start?"

I stuffed a bite of one of the last cinnamon rolls into my mouth. "Cloud doesn't have it, or he didn't the last time I saw him. The only summon I ever remember him using is Knights of the Round. Tifa doesn't bother with them, Barret doesn't seem the type, so that leaves us with Cid, Red, or Reeve."

"Cid wouldn't have it. He gave all of his summons and most of his support materia to Reeve when he started using Shinra to help rebuild the slums in Midgar."

"What? They're rebuilding?"

"See what you miss when you remain out of contact for so long?" He was teasing. I only recognized it because I'd been around him so long, could actually read him where most people didn't see any difference. "They started a little over a year ago. Yes, Rufus is still head of the corporation, but Reeve is indispensable with his knowledge and experience. Since the Soldier program is being downsized, Reeve freed up funds to pay the people of the city to rebuild their destroyed homes."

"They still trying to find alternate sources of energy?"

"Yes. Mako production into energy has decreased by half this past year, and Shinra has even announced a ten-million gil reward for any mind brilliant enough to find a new, safer source of renewable energy."

"Oh, but of course, Shinra will still have a monopoly on it."

"What kind of world would we live in if Shinra didn't have half the planet in a choke hold?"

Ah, his jokes. I missed his jokes.

"So, that leaves Red and Reeve."

"I would contact Reeve first, just on the basis that he has access to more materia than Red might. If Reeve doesn't have it, he might know someone who does."

"Will you call him?"

He shot me a skeptical look, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I haven't talked to him in... a long time. It would be really weird, not to mention insensitive, to call him up and ask for a favor when I haven't really been a good friend."

"I'll call him, but you can bring him a batch of brownies as an apology."

I didn't hear most of the conversation; I was too happy I didn't have to do the one conversing that I tuned most of it out. Instead, I worked on that batch of brownies Vincent had informed me I was bringing by way of an apology.

"He expects us by the end of the week," Vincent announced casually, flipping his phone closed.

"And what does he think we are visiting for?"

"I told him that I wanted the Odin materia appraised by a private, third party. When he inquired as to who, I told him I wasn't allowed to talk about it, and merely alluded to the fact that it might end up being more funds in his pockets to help the people of Midgar."

I shot him a look. "Wait, what?"

"I was thinking of purchasing Odin at any rate. It's a good trump card as far as summons go, even though Reeve doesn't know I would be the one paying for it."

"A mastered Odin materia, Vincent? Are you crazy? Do you know how much those go for in the auction houses?"

"Half a million, on a slow day."

My eyebrows skyrocketed up my forehead, disappearing into my hair. "How much fucking money do you _have_?"

That actually earned the slightest of smiles, not a mere twitch of the lips. "When my parents passed, I was the only relative alive to inherit. Shinra might have been the scum of Gaia at one point, but they paid well."

"Well, shit, Vincent; you're a sugar daddy."

His face went red, and I laughed until I cried. I finished my brownies, and we saddled up Rhu the next morning, after leaving a dish of food and water for momma cat, setting out toward Midgar. I recanted several stories along the way of various adventures I'd had over the last few years, most of them ending in some comedic shenanigan.

"And then, when he opened the door, the bucket fell and chocolate syrup went everywhere." I couldn't help but giggle at the memory. I felt him let out the smallest of chuckles behind me, felt the air escape and fall, lightly and warmly, on my neck. I liked it when he laughed. It wasn't nearly often enough, especially given the copious amounts of awesome I interject into my many stories, but a little chuckle here and there was better than none at all. I knew when to take what I could get and cut and run.

And, true to what Vincent had told Reeve, by the end of the week we'd made it to the outskirts of Midgar. The place was as dingy as it ever was, but construction scaffolding was being built up and around certain areas where it hadn't been the last time I'd visited.

Vincent dialed Reeve when we were in the lobby of the Shinra building.

"This place gives me the heebie-jeebies," I shuddered, under my breath.

I got a light elbow form Vincent, though he avoided eye-contact. Still, I decided that it was intentional and gave him a glare just to be on the safe side.

"We're here." He shut the phone hardly a minute later, looking to me. "We're to take the elevator to the forty-second floor, where Reeve's office is."

"I hate elevators," I mumbled, just because I wasn't feeling in the best of moods. I really did hate elevators, though, so it's not like I was lying. I was simply complaining for the sake of complaining.

We boarded the elevator and, at the last second, someone from outside shouted, "hold the door, please!"

No. No, no, no, no, no. Not here, not now, not with Vincent by my side. I jammed my thumb into the 'close door' button so hard it hurt, but Vincent shot me a cold glare and stuck his arm over the door sensor so that it opened back up.

Have I ever mentioned that there are times I completely hate my life?

Reno walked in. His eyes grew wide, obviously not expecting to see me in the fucking Shinra HQ building, as the doors closed behind him. Then, because he was awful like that, he smiled, wide and cheeky as he mussed up my hair. "Funny meeting you here."

I wanted to bite his fingers off.

And that made me a completely awful person. I was the one who'd left him after we'd done the nasty. I was the one who stole his Ifrit materia, too, and where he was decent enough to smile and pat my head affectionately when he saw me again, all I could do was glower.

"Sorry I stole your shit."

It was the lamest 'hello' I'd ever given.

One of Reno's awesome qualities was that he was honest to the point of near stupidity. He wore his emotions on his face, on his sleeves, on his jacket, and on a giant neon billboard that flashed behind him. Having been in the company of our most morose Mr. Valentine for a prolonged period of time, it was a stark reminder that people usually have facial expressions past a twitch or an eye-twinkle.

Still, he smiled and shrugged. "I figured when we went back to my place it was something along those lines. You did pound me full of cheap rum beforehand, so I knew you were up to no good."

My face was red, and I wanted to fall through the floor of the elevator and plummet to my death. It's hard to embarrass me, considering I've got little shame, but... this was different. At first, back when Vincent had confronted me in the night, right after I'd stolen Reno's materia, I hadn't cared what anyone had thought. But, as I stood stuck in an elevator between a man I'd fucked roughly five months ago and the man who I wanted to fuck me now, I realized what a terrible, horrible, awful person I could be. You know, past the terse words and an awful thought-pattern of 'I only look out for me.'

I tried to apologize again, but it came out more of a mumble and less actual words.

"Vincent here gave it back to me, though, not that I was really missing it in the first place. He told me you needed it for some research you were doing, and since he's one of the most down-to-Gaia people I know and came to your defense, I decided not to hold any hard feelings."

Oh, fuck, yeah, that made me feel _so_ much better. Current stats: Reno and Vincent; freaking awesome – Yuffie: scourge of the earth and kicker of puppies.

"Can I ask you something, though? Why didn't you just ask me?"

I looked at the glass on the side of the elevator. It was unbreakable, I knew, but for just a moment I indulged my inner fantasy and, in my mind, jumped through the glass and fell to a much preferable death.

"Because... I might have wanted you a little, too."

I wanted to die. Titian, Bahamut, Rahmu; you guys are cool. Do something to help me, dammit!

Reno and his expressive face didn't help the situation. He smiled, sly and without hesitation. "Wanted a taste, eh?" He put his arms behind his head, his face smug, his stance relaxed. "Can't say that I blame you."

I wanted to run away, screaming, with my arms flailing everywhere. Maybe then they'd all think I was mad, have me committed, and I could spend the rest of my days locked away in isolation.

"So, how long you in town for? Got any plans tonight?"

I looked up, dumbstruck and feeling sick. Did Reno just fucking ask me out? My mouth flopped open and closed a few times, and I had the distinct feeling I looked like a fish.

A warm hand landed on my shoulder, pulling me backward until half my body was resting against Vincent. "We have plans. Apologies."

That got both eyebrows to raise off Reno's face and disappear into his firetruck-red hairline. "Ah, alright. Cool, cool. Well, if you guys need a drinking buddy, I'm all for some bar-hopping."

The elevator made a little chiming noise and Vincent gently guided me onto our designated floor. Reno waved as the doors closed, effortless smile in place.

I didn't say anything to Vincent. I didn't think I could, really, not after that fiasco. Instead, I stepped away from his grasp and followed a direct pathway to the ladies room, stationed, thankfully, right across the hall. I closed one of the stall doors, put the toilet lid down, and proceeded to force myself not to fucking kick something.

It was strange, the whirlwind of emotions that was tornadoing inside of me. I was angry and surprised, please and offended, embarrassed and yet somehow prideful of the entire minute and thirty-seconds of time I'd spent in the elevator.

When I was done being all emotional I exited the stall, splashed water on my face, and walked back into the hallway. Vincent sat on a chair a good way down the hall, peacefully munching on a snack-sized bag of potato chips he'd obviously purchased from the vending machine two chairs away from him. He offered me one when I approached, but I declined with a polite, "no thanks." Vincent looked strange eating something so mundane as junk-food.

He stood and began down the hall, and I, figuring he knew where he was going, followed him. "Are you... well?" His voice was careful.

"No. I'm really not. Thank you for the rescue, but I still want to hole up and die. I appreciate you asking, though."

He didn't stop, didn't hesitate, didn't pester me and my bad mood, and I completely and without regret loved him for it. Gods and summons, when had I fallen _so_ hard?

We knocked on the door to Reeve's office. I tucked away my bad mood and pranced past the door, digging out of my bag the most delicious batch of brownies I'd ever managed. "These are for not calling, you old fart."

I loved Reeve, but in an 'awesome older brother slash father' type of way. He was a little flighty at times, but past that he was honestly a great guy. With a smile, he accepted the brownies, gave me a hug, and we all decided it was better to pretend I hadn't dropped off the face of the planet for upwards of a few years.

"Vincent told me you've found a prospective buyer for a mastered summon Odin materia."

I nodded, playing along with the ruse. I felt bad, lying to Reeve, but, to be fair, it wasn't really that much of a stretched truth. We did have a buyer. Reeve didn't need to know who it was, that's all.

We chatted while we munched brownies, Vincent and Reeve discussing the finer points of the safe handling of magical artifacts. "And you are assured that this buyer will not abuse Odin's power, correct?"

Vincent bowed his head, completely truthful. "No harm will come to pass others while the materia is in our buyer's possession."

Reeve stroked his goatee ever so slightly. Then, he sighed, resigned. "Alright. Let's set up the banking information and get a transfer going, and I will let you know where the materia is being stored."

Fuck. Yeah. Things were beginning to look up.

Pulling out his wallet, Reeve brandished a fifty-gil note and handed it to me. "Would you mind running to the cafe on the floor below us, Yuffie? I'm afraid this might take a little longer than we'd like, and I think refreshments are in order." 

Cool. A free meal. "Sure. What would you guys like?"

"A chilidog and a small coffee, if you don't mind."

Vincent shrugged. "Bring me whatever you are having."

I skipped the entire way to the elevator, hummed while I rode down a floor, though I managed to contain myself while in line at the cafe. It must have been meal time for most of the building as well, for the line to actually pay for my food took way too long. Or maybe I was just being impatient. Either way, I hauled ass on my way back to Reeve's office.

Don't you just hate when good moods turn sour in an instant? When I walked into the office and shut the door behind me, I should have known better than getting my hopes up. Vincent, his elbows and forearms pressed against his knees, was leaning forward. When he looked up at me, he almost looked apologetic.

"What's going on?" I asked as I passed out dinner and handed Reeve back his change.

"I know something is up, Yuffie."

I glared at Vincent. "What have you told him?" I barked, suddenly irritated.

"Vincent hasn't told me anything, and that's the problem."

I sighed, unwrapped a corner of my ham and pepperoni panini, and took a bite. "You win. The materia is for me."

Vincent sighed, though it was hardly audible.

"Excuse me?" Reeve sounded like I'd slapped him with a fish and done a little jig on his desk.

So, over the next hour, and through the rest of my dinner, I recanted to Reeve the story of how I was trying to find myself through the interrogation of the summon gods.

"I would have never, in a million years, guessed that the summons could be called out like that."

"Neither did I, until I managed to actually do it. I had to piece the symbols together from some really old books, so it's not like anyone could just pick up a manual and do it, too. I mean, we're talking a few months of trial and error on my part, and only because I had access to Wutai's library and all of the restricted books."

"What are you hoping to find out, Yuffie?"

I took a sip of my Mako-fizz cola. "At least a little more than I know now, honestly. Something is better than nothing, and nothing is all I have."

"What about asking Godo for answers?"

"Oh, yeah, that's a fantastic idea, Reeve. In case you haven't forgotten, my father and I don't really get along. We mix together like oil and... what's that thing that's always pissing off and disappointing oil? Oh, yeah. Me."

That earned me a pained smile.

"I've been at her side through most of this, making sure she doesn't get herself killed or abuse the powers she's calling." I liked it when Vincent came to my rescue. Too bad there wasn't cause for him to do it more often. I'd have to work on that.

"I will let you have the Odin materia in exchange for one thing."

"Yeah?"

"I want to be there when you summon him."

"Fine."

Vincent sat up. "I don't think Odin is the prime candidate for observation, Reeve.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Shit. I forgot. Titan said he was a gigantic, gaping asshole."

Reeve looked torn for a moment.

"We have to tread carefully around these guys. I mean, considering what happened with Ifrit..." I scratched the back of my head, wishing I could just tell him 'fuck no.'

Shaking his head at the memory, Vincent sighed. "I am thankful I found you when I did."

"You and me both, mister." There. That was as close as a thank you he was going to get from me.

"Do you feel that Odin will be the end of your journey?"

"Oh, hell no. I'm sure he's going to be full of shit, like some of the others. Titan gave me the closest thing to an answer I could manage out of any of them."

Reeve ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, then the conditions of the deal have changed. I'll give you the location of Odin, and in exchange, you let me meet one of these summons. Whatever one you feel would best take in a stranger's presence."

"I can call Rahmu back. He's pretty cool."

"You can make whatever decision you feel comfortable with, Yuffie. This is entirely on you."

Responsibility? Yeah, we don't really get along. But, I guess I could give it a shot. "Give me a little time, then. See who I'm meant to go after once we have a nice chat with Odin."

Reeve smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Vincent remained silent, not that it was much different from how he normally acted. Still, I'm sure if he was that bothered by the plan he'd speak up.

We decided to go drinking. It was a profound idea in which Reeve offered up after declining to take any form of payment for all the help he was. He sent an order for the location of the Odin materia out to his secretary and told us he'd have it by the morning. What else was left than to go drinking?

Trust Reeve to take us to the swanky bars, too. No smoke, no sports; light music, dimmed lights, and men in suits.

I vaguely contemplated trying to get one of the suits to take me home for the night. Yes, it sounded sleazy, but I wasn't exactly having the best fucking day. I loved Vincent, yeah, but I wasn't delusional to think that he'd ever reciprocate my feelings. He was my friend, which was good enough for now. Even so, I wasn't a skazwag, so I decided that I'd just have a decent night out with my friends.

Something was amiss with my Mr. Valentine. Even Reeve noted the amount of alcohol Vincent was downing, and I wasn't sure if I was the cause of his excessive drinking. So I, being brilliant when buzzed, asked him outright, "you got some kind of problem, Valentine?"

He looked up at me, genuine surprise on his face. "Nothing is wrong."

Reeve narrowed his eyes. "Then why have you had double what I'd had to drink?"

Was Vincent... embarrassed? "It takes a lot to get me drunk."

I sipped my drink. "Is this another one of those situations like the sleep thing?"

He nodded.

Curiosity got the better of Reeve. "Sleep thing?"

"Yeah!" I shouted before Vincent could say anything. "It's cool. Because he's all augmented, he doesn't need as much sleep as the rest of us. How neat is that?"

Reeve looked impressed. "Imagine all the cool things you could do without having to sleep so much."

"Yeah, like learning to play guitar without your dad finding out."

"What?"

"I took guitar lessons when Vincent was gone last month. But somehow my dad found out I was hanging around town and when I was on my way to one of the lessons, I saw him waiting outside the music shop."

Vincent finished his drink. "I can teach you."

"You can play guitar?" Reeve and I exclaimed in unison.

For a moment, Vincent had a distinct 'deer in the headlights' look. I knew he was drunk from there. "Yes. It's been... a long time since I played, but I used to be fairly decent."

"I'm tired." I announced.

Reeve and Vincent nodded in agreement, and we said our goodbyes for the night.

"I'm going to regret drinking so much in the morning."

We made our way to a little motel Reeve had recommended to us. Two beds on a quiet floor. The inn-keep looked happy to have customers at all; he'd been reading a book and looked bored to tears when we'd entered the main office.

I claimed the bathroom first, brushed my teeth and wetted my hair back. I'd take a shower in the morning, when I cared.

Vincent left the door open as he brushed his teeth and washed face.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal, Vincent?" I sat on the end of my bed, leaning back on my hands, looking into the bathroom. The room hummed gently. Those had been some good drinks.

"I promise no answers, but you're welcome to ask."

"Where did you go when you left me?"

He paused, towel in his hands. Then, slowly, he went back to drying his face. "I... I went to see the grave of my parents."

"For a whole month?"

"I also went to see... her."

I felt sour, and I had a bad feeling that it wasn't because of the alcohol. "Oh. Is she, like, still alive?" I watched Vincent look at himself in the mirror. He sighed, and I felt bad for putting him in an awkward position. "You know what? Never mind. Forget I asked."

"She is, and she isn't. She is augmented, a little like me, and as a result she is incapable of taking her own life. So she encased herself within crystal where she will spend the rest of eternity in suspended animation."

"Is there a way to get her out?" I don't know why I asked; the question just kind of slipped out.

"If there is... I will not look for it. I am moving forward. She is a part of me that... that I am trying to forget. Someone very close to me thinks I dwell too much in my past."

I felt like a fucking hero. I smiled.

He clicked off the light to the bathroom and stood in front of me. "Shall I turn off the lights?"

I shrugged.

Flipping the switch, I heard him cross the room in the dark and sit on the end of his bed. I don't know how I could tell, but I knew his eyes were on me.

"Three."

"What?"

"I've had three serious relationships in my life. My first boyfriend was a boob and a half, but when you're seventeen and you're looking for an adventure – you know, after you save the world and shit – romance is the next best outlet."

His bed creaked, and I knew he was leaning toward me.

"My first time was awful. He claimed he was good at sex, but he was awful and selfish, and when I woke up the next day I didn't want anything else to do with him. Boyfriends two and three were... endearing and sweet, sure, but they got bored of me. I found one of them was cheating on me."

"What... what did you do?"

"I punched him in the face, breaking his nose, then went home and ate a tub of ice cream and felt sorry for myself for two whole weeks. I guess that's why I was so blasé about Reno. Yeah, I totally dug him, but at the same time I knew he was a player. I don't know if he's ever cheated on a woman before, but I'm done holding relationships on pedestals. That's why, no matter how much I care for you Vincent, I know that we would never work out."

I heard him heave a pained sigh.

"It's true. You need sweet and caring and loving and gentle and kind, and I'm none of the above. I'm selfish and pig-headed and outspoken and prideful and I guess I'm a little talkative when I've had too much to drink."

He didn't say anything to that, so I figured it was now or never.

"Which is why, _Mister Valentine_, I ask of you a simple favor."

"...Yes?"

"A single kiss. From pity, or just from the fact that I asked. But one kiss, and I'll never bother you about this kind of shit ever again."

It was a shot in the dark. I knew it was. But alcohol made me feel brave, and even if he said no, which I knew he would, I could blame the drinks if he ever brought it up.

"...Alright."

In an instant, my heart leaped into my throat and my hands went clammy. I felt like a schoolgirl confronting her crush. My head felt light and fuzzy, and my feet felt heavy and cumbersome. Oh, fuck me, I was in over my head.

He stood – I heard his weight leave the bed – and in the next moment he was leaning over me, his good hand on my chin, tilting my face upwards.

I'm not going to sit here and wax poetic about the kiss. Yes, it was fucking fantastic, but it was just a kiss, and the only reason it had any meaning whatsoever was because I was so hot under the collar for Vincent in the first place. Birds chirped, the sun shone, blah blah blah. It was great, and it didn't last nearly fucking long enough.

And even though I'm not the type to put much faith into words, I would keep my promise to him. I would never talk about how I felt toward him, would never bring up the fact that I'm head over heels for him in conversation again.

That simple kiss would be enough.

Without another word, I heard him lay down on his bed. I did the same, and drifted off into a peaceful, partially alcohol-induced sleep.

Apparently I'd been more than buzzed the night before. When I woke up, I had one hell of a hangover. Leave it to me to think I'm not half as drunk as I really was.

"Why don't you have an hang over?" I shot, accusingly, at Vincent as he stepped out of the bathroom after his shower.

He was towel-drying his hair. "Because my body processes alcohol three times as fast as yours."

Oh. I vaguely wondered if he'd still been drunk at all when he'd kissed me last night. I wasn't sure what scenario I was more comfortable with; him drunkenly kissing me out of pity, or him soberly kissing me out of pity. Oh, well, I'd still gotten my damn kiss, so I wasn't going to start bitching.

I sat down in the shower because I was too fucking lazy to care, and perhaps a little of that was due to the fact that I felt like I needed to vomit. Still, I held myself together like a champ and didn't puke once during my shower.

Vincent, being the all kinds of awesome that he is, had room service bring us up breakfast, which was waiting for me when I managed to drag my ass out of the shower and get dressed. I was reminded of our fun times at the Gold Saucer, and how easily caring for me came to him. He'd taken off my shoes, then; how silly.

"Pineapple?"

"I know how much you like it," he said through a mouthful of toast.

I smiled, a great big shit-eating grin, on the inside. I liked it when he kept mental tabs on my personality quirks. It made me feel like I mattered, even when the rest of the world didn't know my name. We ate in comfortable silence. I still had a massive headache, but I could power through the day easily enough. After some of the shit I've been through, hangovers are walks in the park.

Vincent's phone rang. He made a few noises of affirmation, then finally an, "alright, we'll be by in a short while."

I liked the way he talked. He always seemed too proper and formal, always respectful. Hell, I think I'd only heard him curse a handful of times, when the situation we were stuck in easily called for it. Me? I'm a fucking potty-mouth. See? I can't help it. Besides, who was I trying to impress?

"That was Reeve," he mentioned as he ate his last bit of toast.

"I figured." Have I ever mentioned how much I love pineapple? It's a lot, if you didn't already know.

After breakfast, we packed up, left a tip on the trolley and rolled it by the door of the room, and made our way through the streets of Midgar. The sun was shining, but it wasn't as though anyone under the plates would know. I haven't spent much time in the seedy underbelly of Midgar. I've been to Aerith's church a few times, been to her mother's house, and to a few hole-in-the-wall diners that actually served better food that I could find anywhere on the plate, but I wasn't too interested in the rest of it. Sure I was glad that they were rebuilding, and Shinra was actually helping those less fortunate, those stuck in the slums, but I'd never been a part of Midgar, never belonged to it, so I wasn't sure how I felt about most of it.

We met Reeve on the seventeenth floor this time. We caught him as he was leaving a meeting.

"Construction going well?" Vincent made small talk as we followed Reeve down the hallways.

"Yes and no. The slums were never structurally sound to being with, and we're having to revise building codes in order to-"

Blah blah blah, my attention wasn't holding. It was cool what he was doing, but I wasn't interested in it. I'd helped out in Fort Condor, though mostly to get closer to Vincent in hopes of taking the Phoenix materia off his hands, but past that? I'd saved the fucking world. I was done being charitable. It sounded terse, sure, but I didn't like getting myself stuck in the woes of other people. That's why I was such a loner- it wasn't that I didn't care, it was that I was past caring in most respects. The only person to ever reach out and really help me without motivation was Vincent, and I still didn't know how I was going to pay him back.

Yeah, I know; I'm a horrible person. I get it.

When we arrived at his office, Reeve handed Vincent a plain, unmarked manilla envelope. "Now," our corporate-slave friend began, "If anyone asks-"

"I didn't get these from you." Vincent finished. "I know. Old habits die hard within Shinra. I didn't realize that the locations of summon materia would be quite so classified still."

"They are and they aren't. Odin is capable of serious destruction, so we keep tabs on it."

"Tabs?" I interjected "You mean you hid it away."

Reeve, guilty look on his face, shrugged. "Hiding it away so no one can use it is better than having it fall into the wrong hands, in or out of Shinra custody."

"Well, thanks for trusting us."

"Yuffie?" Reeve called out as Vincent and I were walking out the door. "Call Tifa. She's worried about you."

I felt guilty. "I'll see what I can do."

I didn't want to call Tifa. Tifa was nice and doting and motherly and didn't deserve my horrible attitude toward life. I hadn't talked to her in over a year, not since I'd become obsessed with finding out about my past and the summons.

"You really should call her," Vincent offered as we rode the elevator back to the ground floor.

"I know," I sighed. "I just... I just don't think I can take all the guilt. I've been a bad friend."

"I don't think Tifa will see it quite that way."

"You're not going to get off my ass until I call, are you?"

He stayed silent, suddenly interested in the patter on the elevator's ceiling. "Fine. I'll call her when we're out of the city."

And, true to my word, I called Tifa. Vincent stayed a few paces a head of me. He'd pulled out the papers from the envelope Reeve had given us and was trying to make sense of some kind of map. Maps aren't my thing, so I was more than happy to let him deal with it.

"Hello?"

"Um. Hi, Tifa." Awwwwwkward.

"Yuffie! It's so great to hear from you!" She sounded genuinely happy, which only made me feel, were at all possible, more guilty.

"Yeah, sorry it's been so long. I've been... a little busy, I guess."

"Vincent says that he's been with you. What have you guys been up to?"

On the other line, I heard a muffled, "Who is it? Yuffie?"

Tifa hit a button, and suddenly I was on speakerphone. "Hey, Yuffie! Say hi to everyone!"

"Uh, hi everyone? Who is everyone?"

"Cloud and Marlene!"

"Hi, guys."

I heard, from the background, a "Hi, Yuffie," said in perfect unison.

"So, like I said, what have you and Vincent been up to as of late?"

Quick, Yuffie! Lie your ass off! "We've been on a treasure hunt of sorts. Vincent's been helping me out."

"Ohhhh!" I heard Marlene giggle in the background. "A treasure hunt? What kind of treasure are you hunting?"

"Materia."

I could practically _hear_ Cloud roll his eyes. "As if we wouldn't have guessed."

The conversation went better than I expected, despite my inability to lie to these people any longer. Dammnit, Valentine had made me soft. Sure, I never told them exactly what it was we were doing, but I wasn't stretching to truth too far. We were, after all, on a kind of treasure hunt, and we were looking for materia. I just left the specifics and backstory out.

"Well, I think Vincent has finally made sense of the map we've got, so I'm going to get going, guys."

"It was nice hearing from you."

"Yeah, call us if you need us, you hear?"

I loved them because they could love someone as messed up as me.

"Thank you for calling them," Vincent called over his shoulder as I caught up to him.

"Thanks for making me."

"A little forced human contact is a good thing," he mused, though it seemed he was talking more to himself than to me.

"So, where are we headed next?"

"To the south. There is a system of caves on the southeastern point of the Mideel isles. It looks like that is where we will find Odin."

I brought out my chocowhistle and blew. It took a few moments, but eventually Rhu came strutting up. I wonder how chocowhistles work. Rhu is never far off when I blow mine; it's not like I call him from home or anything. Still, it was impressive how I didn't have a heard of chocobos swarming me every time I called my own bird.

He nuzzled me gently, and I scratch behind his head. "Good boy," I indulged him. "Who's mommy's little birdy?" He chirped, tossing his head back.

"He really does care for you, doesn't he?" Vincent asked as he climbed up behind me.

I nudged Rhu to a trotting pace. Mideel was a few days away at best, so it was a good idea to keep him going at a slower but constant pace. "He sure does. Cloud gave him to me when he had just hatched. I hand-fed him and stayed with him in the stalls over at the ranch until he could run on his own. For all he knows, I _am_ his mom."

"You take good care of him."

"Of course. He's my baby. I would never neglect something I love so much." I reached out and gave Rhu another scratch.

Reaching Mideel was a slow and arduous journey. I was tempted to ask Vincent just to teleport our asses there, but knowing how sick it made him, I feel bad for asking. Not to mention that, well, I wasn't sure how familiar he was with the southern continents and the placement of the islands around Mideel, so perhaps it was better we didn't try to just poof our way there and accidentally end up in the middle of the ocean. Still, we ended up camping a few nights and having to resupply when we passed by Fort Condor.

The construction warden waved us down when we were outside of the sleepy little town, excitedly thinking that we were there to help again. He look like we'd kicked his kid when we told him that, no, we were just passing by. In fact, I felt so fucking guilty that I ended up making a donation to the cause. Vincent, too.

"That guy has the perfect salesmen face," I reflected out loud as we were leaving. "He could sell feathers to a chocobo without so much as batting an eyelash."

"I must agree. The look on his face when we mentioned that were were merely passing through and resupplying was... quite forlorn."

I couldn't tell if Vincent was being sarcastic or not, because it's hard to tell if Vincent is being anything other than stoic. Or perhaps he just likes to imitate brick walls. Either way, I decided not to respond to his statement.

The summer months for the northern hemisphere aren't the same for the southern, so while it was mid-July and the heat made the land ripple in waves around us in the north, as soon as we crossed the ocean and made it to the stretch of Mideel islands, it felt like early spring at best. Not cold, no, not Mideel, merely slightly breezy. It was a nice change.

It was hard to believe it had been roughly eight months since Vincent had found me after Ifrit had messed me up. He'd been by my side through most of it, though I couldn't say much of the same. I thought back to when I'd left him in the basement of the Shinra mansion when we'd been looking for Bahamut's book. I inwardly cringed thinking about how I'd left him. Yeah, it turned out it had been the right thing to do in the long run, but I had done it for all the wrong reasons.

Mideel was empty of tourists when we arrived, thank god. Most of the place had been rebuilt since the life stream had broken past the surface all those years ago. The majority of the town had shifted a decent mile north, away from the green river of lifeforce that flowed through the planet, which I didn't really blame them for. We opted for a night at the inn not just to recover, but because it started raining when we were hardly outside of the city, and I don't like getting caught in the rain. By morning, most of the clouds had broken up, but the threat of a storm loomed in the distance.

"I hope it doesn't rain on us," I whined.

"Even if it does, we'll most likely be in the caves and won't have to worry about it."

"I hate getting caught in the rain," I mumbled, completely ignoring Vincent's previous statement.

I heard him heave an impatient little sigh before we set off on foot toward the caves.

And holy shit, what a cave. The mouth of the cave was easily the size of a two-story house. An acrid stench, like that of damp moss and rotting things, came spewing out of the mouth. "Awesome." There was a little sarcasm in there, in case anyone is wondering. I took out my lantern, nodded at Vincent once I had it lit, and we made out way down into the twisting bowels of the earth.

Despite smelling like something had died in the cave, we didn't come across any actual bodies. I was glad that my cave didn't stink like this one did. In fact, I'm fairly sure it wouldn't be 'my cave' if the cave-funk smell was even half this bad. I gagged a few times, and after each Vincent would ask if I was well.

"Nope, I'm good. Breakfast is trying to come up for a visit, but I'm keeping it down."

It fucking took hours to get where we were supposed to go. Or at least to me it felt like hours. I tried to stay interested with all the cool rock formations on the walls of the cave, but it looked too much like my cave to catch much of my interest.

"According the map, it should be right around the corner-"

And, because the world has it out for me, when we turned the corner there was a sleeping hippogrif just hanging out next to a chest set against the cave wall.

Vincent placed his arm out, holding me back.

"I can sneak by it," I whispered, trying to push him out of the way.

"It's too dangerous, Yuffie. Let me."

"Don't shoot it, stupid. Just let me sneak by it!" Have you ever whisper-yelled at someone? It's weird.

He sighed and moved his arm. "First sign of trouble," he warned as he took Cerberus from the holster.

Time to put my skills to work. My careful footsteps made hardly a sound as the rubber from the sole of my shoes met with the rock of the cave floor. Where I could managed it, I stepped on moss to soften my footfalls. I flipped the lid of the chest open with the utmost of care, only wide enough to stick my hand inside. I pulled out the summon materia, feeling triumphant and, for once in my life my fortune didn't try to slap me in the face. The hippogrif stayed unmoving, lost deep within dreamland. With quiet precision, I made my way back to Vincent, triumphantly holding Odin out.

We kept our footsteps quiet until we were at a decent range away from the sleeping monster. "That was quite... impressive."

I loved getting compliments from Vincent because not only are they rare and well-deserved, they sound so out of place coming from him. "I know,I I shot back, feeling cocky.

By the time we made it back to the cave entrance, it's wasn't just raining out, it looked like a damn monsoon. The sound of the rain hitting the leaves and earth outside was so loud that Vincent and I ended up retreating back into the cave a short distance, just so we could hear one another talk.

"We'll see how long it lasts before we think to venture out."

I nodded my head, completely in agreement. "Should we just call Odin here?"

He took a moment to think, the shrugged. "I suppose there is no harm calling him now, instead of back home."

He light the candles, and I drew on the floor. The sound of the rain outside, even though I didn't much like rain, was comforting. Truth be told, I was pretty nervous about summoning Odin. Titan had been a real cool summon-guy, but if _he_ had to warn us about Odin... I took a deep breath, let it out, and tried to relax as Vincent and I knelt in front of the materia I'd placed in the middle of the arcane markings.

"Odin, bringer of chaos, ruler of the dark, heed our call. We seek your help- lend us your knowledge, speak with us, and we shall grant you whatever is in our power to grant."

Thunder sounded as lightning struck outside the cave opening, shaking the earth beneath us. I yelped a little, unable to help it, but regained my composure once the flash from the lightning had gone. Standing clad in full armor in front of us stood Odin.

I just about wet my pants.

He was terrifying. Where the other summons might have been frightening in their own right, Odin stood taller and more menacing than all of them combined. His eyes glowed, casting strange-looking shadows about his face, and the tops of his horns scraped the roof of the cave, sending little pebbles and rock fragments plummeting toward the ground.

"You're the two worthless mortals that have been calling my brothers and sisters from their dormancy, simply to ask your silly little questions." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and it was filled with venom. He stopped, sniffed the air, then glared at Vincent. I don't know how Vincent managed to say composed; I was having a hard time keeping from crying out of sheer terror. The aura around Odin was black, like death and decay. "I smell the stink of longevity." He turned his eyes to me.

"We mean you no ill," Vincent's voice was carefully measured. "My companion seeks answers that no other mortal can provide us."

"Did you not hear what I said? You assault my nose with your odor of forever, vessel."

I felt like I'd been turned to stone. Despite the fear welling up inside of me, I somehow managed to speak. "We apologize, father Odin."

Odin looked down at me for a good solid minute, his eyes weighing and measuring me. It felt as though he could look into my soul, and considering the fact that Alexander had been able to read my mind, I wasn't honestly going to put soul-gazing past the giant scary fucking deity standing in front of me.

"Ask your question."

"Who am I?"

"You are you, and you are not. You are mortal, but you stink slightly of forever. In you flows the blood of my brothers and sisters, and without I would have struck you down for calling my aid outside of battle without proper sacrifice. You've contemplated your own existence, but not nearly deep as you should have. Next you will seek out my thirteen brothers and pray that what they ask in return is half of what I demand from you."

I bowed my head, my nose practically hitting the floor.

"And now I take from each of you my payment." He reached out and pointed a finger at me. "You will live that which you fear most-"

I shot up in my bed, my hands cold, sweat making my hair sticky and flat. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my shaking nerves. It had all been a dream. Oh, thank the angels. Fuck, I needed a drink of water.

Struggling out of bed, I shuffled to my bedroom door. I had one hell of a headache, like I'd drank a dump-truck worth of booze, then spent the next hour on a roller coaster. I felt heavy all over, from my feet to my fingers.

Before I could make it to the kitchen, I stumbled on something soft and stiff in the middle of the hallway. I regained my bearings and looked down, only to discover it was my momma-kitty. "Oh, fuck," I could feel the tears welling up. I turned, knowing that my next view would make them spill. My three little kitties, my Simon, Gigi, and Lunchbox, laid unmoving on the other side of the hallway.

No! I ran down the hallway and burst into the stable room, flipping on the light switch.

There, on top of his pile of stay, sat my Rhu, completely unmoving. I fell to my knees, grabbing a handful of his neck feathers as I screamed his name. "Wake up, Rhu! Wake up for momma!" I was crying so hard that I couldn't see, crying so hard that I gagged myself. "Please, wake up, Rhu..."

I couldn't tell how long he'd been dead. There was no warmth left in him, but he didn't yet have the stink of the dead festering about him.

Oh, gods, what was I supposed to do?

I needed to get out. I needed fresh air. I don't know how I managed it, but I ran the length of the shoreline, all the way into Wutai, screaming for help the entire way.

I was met with nothing but the dead. They littered the streets, unmoving, stiff, lifeless, some staring up at the sky as flies buzzed about their faces. No bite marks, no discoloration; they looked as though they were merely going about their day-to-day activities when, suddenly, they had simply dropped dead.

I pulled my phone out of the pocket, dialing Cloud's number. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be him. He didn't pick up, so I left a message. I'm not sure what I'd said exactly, but most of it had been through uncontrollable sobbing, so I'm sure he'd call back to figure out what was wrong. I called Tifa next, and she didn't answer either. Cid. Reeve. Red. Fuck, I even called Barret. No one picked up.

My fingers were shaking as I dialed Vincent's number into my phone. I heard the ring on my line, and then from somewhere behind me. I turned and spotted him, wondering how I had missed him in the first place. He was sitting, leaning, against the side of the bridge that led to Turtle's Paradise, his head bent at an odd angle.

"Oh, Vincent-" it was a wail of sorrow that escaped me. His eyes were open, his gaze dull and empty.

I went to reach out – I needed to shake him, I needed to wake him up – but I recoiled when he actually moved. The world grew dark around me, until it felt as though it was just he and I, lit only by a single spotlight. His sightless, dead eyes looked up at me. "Why didn't you save me?"

I was crying. No, I was in hysterics. My hands were shaking and I bit my tongue to fight the urge to vomit. "I didn't know- Vincent, I didn't know-"

He lunged at me, but I wasn't fast enough to dodge. His hands clasped around my neck as his eyes began to glow a deep, blood red. "Why didn't you save me?" There was anger in his voice, violence and hate. I scratched at his hands, trying to get a breath of air, but his grip was too tight. I tried to kick, tried to flail my legs, but they were too heavy to lift even an inch. My arms began to droop as the world began to grow dark around me. I clawed at his jacket, at the waistband of his pants.

I clasped my hands around Cerberus. Vincent, forgive me-

With the muzzle aimed square against his chest, I pulled the trigger.

He flew backwards, and my world crumpled. I fell to my knees, screaming and trying to get air in my lungs at the same time.

I heard Odin's laugh from high above me. "So fragile, you mortals are."

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" I put the muzzle to my temple, shut my eyes, and pulled the trigger.

I was falling, falling, falling backwards. I felt a hand snake around my waist before I could tumble backwards. The world slowly came into focus. Vincent stood above me, his eyes no longer dead, his intent no longer malicious.

"What did you do to her?" he growled, looking up at Odin. Were his eyes glowing, or was I still dreaming?

Odin narrowed his gaze, obviously not liking the tone Vincent had taken with him. "I've taken my payment. What it meant was up to her and her darkness."

My hands were still heavy, still felt like they weighed a thousand pounds a piece, but I was too driven to let something like physical pain stop me. I placed my hands on either side of Vincent's face, brought his gaze to mine, and began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He pulled me against him, gathered me against his chest. I could feel him shaking.

"Don't apologize. Don't."

"But I couldn't save you-" I began to hiccup. "You were already dead when I got there and I-"

"Yuffie, it wasn't real."

I don't know why it took so long for relief to wash over me, but it wasn't until Vincent had spoken that my body relaxed and I took a deep breath. Maybe I just needed to hear it from him.

It took a while, but I eventually settled. When I had stopped crying, Vincent had let me sit on the cave floor on my own, producing from his backpack and small, thermal blanket. He wrapped it around my shoulders, then handed me his canteen.

"Sorry."

"I told you not to apologize."

"No. I mean I'm sorry that you always have to take care of me. What happened?"

"You started screaming. I thought... I thought he might have been killing you."

"This is all very heartwarming," Odin interrupted, faking a yawn, "but I don't have all century. I want the other half of my payment. Now"

Vincent looked to me, worry evident on his normally stoic features. I nodded. "I'm sorry for whatever happens, but remember that it's not real."

"If... If I lose control of myself, you must run, do you understand?"

"What? I'm not leaving you, I-"

"I'm not asking you, Yuffie. I am telling you. If I lose myself, promise you will run."

Promises might have meant nothing to me – empty words for empty people – but I couldn't escape the feeling of dread that washed over me when Vincent spoke. Dumbly, I nodded.

He stood and faced Odin.

I owed him everything. He'd given up whatever it was he was doing with his life to follow me around and make sure I didn't kill myself. He was helping me find myself, when I would have otherwise been alone in the world. It was no wonder I was in love with him.

"I am ready."

Odin raised his finger, pointed it at Vincent, and made a motion as if he'd pulled the trigger of a gun and was hit with the kickback. Vincent immediately hit the floor, screaming. The sound of his voice made every hair on my body stand on end; I was so terrified that I couldn't breath. I could still move, however- I raced to his side, scrambling out of the blanket he'd wrapped me in, tripping and scraping my chin on the rocks.

Odin laughed as he disappeared, his voice echoing louder than Vincent's anguished howl.

I shook him, took him by the neck of his jacket and really shook him, but his eyes were clamped shut and his mouth wouldn't close.

Finally, after what felt like ages, he became silent.

He also fell still.

I pressed my hand against his neck, sighing with relief when I felt his pulse beating hard and heavy against my fingers. I called his name, shook him again - gently this time – but he refused to wake up.

Fuck.

It would be dark soon, and I wasn't in decent shape to chase off any monsters that might come looking for shelter from the rain, or even a nice ninja-snack. I pulled my choco-whistle from my pocket, blowing hard and loud, hoping against hope that Rhu could hear it.

His 'wark' sounded throughout the cave a few minutes later, and I just about cried. I threw my arms around his fluffy neck, basking in his warmth even though he was dripping wet. "I love you, you silly bird."

I led Rhu to Vincent's limp body and had him fold his legs under him and sit. It took a while, but I somehow managed to lift Vincent onto Rhu's back – don't ask how I did it, just know that Vincent, because he's sculpted out of fucking marble, weighs a ton and a half due to muscle.

It was going to be a long night.

Reigns in my hands, I led Rhu out of the cave and into the storm, Vincent safely secured to my chocobo's back. The journey back to Mideel was slow and gruesome. My body hurt all over, from my toes to the top of my head, but I couldn't stop, not with Vincent in the shape he was in. He needed a warm bed and some decent food when he woke up, not a smelly cave floor and some dried apples and beef jerky.

It was dark by the time we made to back to the town, mostly due to my slow pace. I'm sure my feet had blisters because I wasn't sure how they could hurt so terribly and _not_ have them. I pounded on the front door of the inn, practically swaying on my feet, more tired than I'd ever been in my life.

As soon as the inn-keep saw Vincent slung over Rhu's back, he lost his look of anger at being woken up so late at night and set to helping me. He sent his son to stable and take care of Rhu – not before I gave my feathery baby a kiss – and helped me haul Vincent up the stairs and into a bed room. While I striped Vincent of his soaking we cloths, I heard the inn keeper on the phone, calling the doctor. I wasn't going to argue with the man; I mean, really? What was I supposed to say. Oh, no, sir, he doesn't need a doctor, he'll be fine. What's wrong with him? He had to live out his worst fear. No, I don't know what it was he saw, but I know he'll be okay. Yeah, not really going to go over well.

I couldn't manage to get Vincent's pants off. It's not that I didn't want to, it was that they were leather and hadn't really gotten that wet to begin with, due to being waterproof, and, well, he had, like, a million belt buckles that I couldn't figure out. I laid his cape and jacket on the radiator, his shoes underneath, and just kind of tossed his head-wrap on the dresser. Most of my body was running on auto-pilot, because even as it happened I felt I had little control of my limbs.

Waiting for the doctor to arrive, the inn-keep shot me a look that told me he was all kinds of curious as to what happened. I'm glad he kept his mouth shut about it, though, because I wasn't mentally sound enough to lie and the truth would only have me committed to an insane asylum. I curled up in the arm rest next to the door as he began a fire across and I must have fallen asleep sitting up because one moment I was waiting patiently for a nice, warm fire to be started, and the next thing I knew I was being woken up by a guy in a white coat and black bag. Ah, the doctor. It took a moment for my eyes to re-focus, but when I did the doctor's smile was kind and reassuring.

"He'll be fine." I'm glad he didn't elaborate. I wanted a shower, and then I wanted to sleep for a week. I nodded dumbly, then went to my pack to fish out my gil. The inn keeper told me to wait, not to worry about it until the morning, and the doctor agreed, for which I was extremely appreciative.

I glanced at Vincent when the others had left the room. He was bundled up under the covers, fire roaring across the room. I could take a shower and he would be fine, right?

I hadn't meant to take such a long shower. It's just that the water was so warm and my skin was so cold, and I felt bad because, before I even realized it, I'd used the entire little bottle of shampoo. How many times had I washed my hair? What did it matter, anyway? I was clean and warm, and that's all I cared about. If Vincent wanted to wash his hair when it was his turn in the shower, he could ask for more.

When I finally got out of the shower, the entire bathroom looked like a steam room. The only reason I got out of the shower in the first place was because my feet were turning to prunes, not to mention my finger tips, too. I wrapped up in a towel and patted my hair dry. That's one of the nicer things about short hair- it's so damn easy to take care of.

Dammit, I'd left my change of clothes in my bag, and my bag was at the end of my bed. I made sure my towel was wrapped tight around me, then I opened the door.

The room was lit only by the fireplace now; the door the the bathroom closed itself as soon as I had let go of it. Sitting on his bed was Vincent, his legs dangling off the side of the mattress. He was thoroughly engrossed at looking at his hands, like he was quite impressed they were attached to the ends of his arms in the the first place. He kept flexing his fingers closed, making a fist, then opening them back up again, only to gaze, strangely, at his palms.

I walked up to him, smacked his hands down, and pulled his forehead against my cheek. "Well, you're not running a fever," I announced, letting him go.

And then my brain kind of melted because Vincent did the most un-Vincent-like thing I've ever been witness to. He bent down and, completely of his own accord, kissed me. And we're not talking about a little peck, or a thank you kiss. He pressed his warm lips against mine, closed his eyes, wrapped one hand around my waist, ran the fingers of his other hand through my hair, and _really kissed_ me.

I just kind of stood there, unresponsive, for a moment. Then, I couldn't help the feeling of guilt that crept over me, like I was using him or something. I placed a hand on his chest – oh, merciful deities, why did you make his chest so muscular and smooth and perfect? – and pushed him enough that he pulled back.

The look on his face was... strange. Vincent often looks expressionless, but this? He looked completely blank. "Is this not what you desire?"

What. The. Fuck. I flapped my mouth open a few times, feeling like a fish out of water. "Uh, yeah. Which is why this is kind of weird and uncharacteristic of you."

He tilted his head. Were his eyes glowing ever so faintly, or was that the reflection of the fire in them? Didn't Vincent say his glowing eyes were a defense mechanism? No, that couldn't be right- the situation didn't make any sense.

Gently, he pulled me in again. "If it is what you seek, then why do you deny it?" He tilted my head, kissed my neck, and made mind draw a blank.

I wanted to ask him what the hell was going on. I wanted to ask him why he was acting so strange... Oh, my. I wanted him to rake his teeth across my neck like that again.

With his good hand on the small of my back, he carefully bent me slightly backwards. If he wanted better access to my throat, I wasn't going to tell him no. His warm breath cascaded over me as his lips gently danced across my collarbone.

Carefully, he maneuvered me around until I was the one sitting on the edge of the bed and he was the one leaning over me. Kissing trails across my shoulders, nipping at my neck, he pressed me backwards until I my back was flat against the mattress. With one hand, he guided my legs around his waist.

Shit. Think clearly, woman! This was _not_ how Vincent acts. This was strange, even for him, and he was the king of strange. I was trying to rationalize his actions, come up with some kind of explanation, but he tugged away the towel I'd wrapped myself in and took my left nipple in his mouth, and I couldn't find enough 'give a damn' inside of me to continue to care. I threw my head back, let my eyes rolls back, and moaned.

I could feel the warmth radiating off of him in waves, could feel his breath hitch when he pressed himself against me. I gripped the bed spread with one hand and took a handful of his hair with the other, trying to keep from floating away. His mouth moved to my other breast, and he slid his gauntleted hand under my back. The contrast of the cold metal compared to his warm skin was phenomenal, and I arched my back against him.

Slowly, painfully slowly, he kissed a trail all the way down my stomach and to my belly button. There, he began upwards again, his tongue pressed against my skin as he moved. When he began to move down once more, one hand on each of my thighs, I couldn't help but moan his name. "Oh, Vincent..."

My eyes were closed. I waited, my heart hammering away inside my chest like a little humming bird. But he went still – dead still – and I was forced to turn and look at him.

He looked terrified.

Vincent isn't good at showing facial expressions, but this? This was easier to read than a mile-high billboard that was lit up by a dozen search lights.

He didn't say anything. He took a deep breath, his nostrils flared, then recoiled backwards so fast he put a dent in the wall behind him.

What the fuck was going on? I pulled the towel that had been previously discarded up, covering my body. I suddenly felt shameful and dirty, like I'd done something horrible. I just looked at him, unable to formulate a sentence.

He leaped for his jacket, gathered his belongings up in his arms, and shot me a look full of sorrow and guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

And then the bastard was gone.

He'd fucking teleported.

I sat there,holding the towel against myself, blinking and feeling like I needed to vomit. What the fuck had just happened?

Then, all that bewilderment turned to anger. What the hell was he playing at, getting me all hot and heavy like that only to poof away when I was practically at ecstasy's door? God damn, I had a bad case of blue balls, and_ I didn't have balls_. What. The. Fuuuuuuuck.

I picked up the bedside lamp and threw it at the wall. It shattered and fell to the floor.

I stood up, got dressed, left a giant sum of gil on the bed, and climbed out the window.

I blew my choco-whistle when I was a safe distance away from the stables, and even though I loved my bird, seeing Rhu again didn't make me happy. I sent him home, and decided that the only way to make myself feel better was to punch something. Punch it to death.

So, from the middle of the night until the break of dawn, I scoured the island and beat the hell out of any monster than wasn't smart enough to get the fuck out of my way. A little cruel perhaps, but it was better me kicking their asses than the local villagers being attacked by one of the more aggressive ones and getting hurt.

I tried to rationalize Vincent's leaving in my head, but only made me angrier. And once I got over being angry, I felt upset and hurt, and by the time I made it back to my cave-home two days later, I felt alone, unloved, and completely unwanted.

This is why I'm a loner. This is why I don't trust other people. This is why I didn't want to fall in love in the first place, and why I ate an entire carton of ice cream and cried my eyes out as I watched cartoons and cuddled with my kittens. I've always loved animals, because they can sense when something is wrong and don't bother asking you what it is. They just want to cuddle and be petted until it makes you feel better.

The problem was that the hole in my heart was now too big to be filled with the cuddles of kittens.

I cried myself to sleep, my kittens all huddled up against me.


	4. Water

Chapter 4: Water

I felt the end of my mattress dip with foreign weight. Not now, not this early in the morning. I couldn't deal with it today- I had one hell of a hangover, and wasn't in the mood for anything other than lying in bed all day.

I threw a pillow at the intruder and kicked my legs. "Go away!"

Another dip in the mattress, followed by nothing but silence. I knew he was staring at me, his dark eyes asking for forgiveness.

"I'm still fucking mad at you, you asshole!"

My room remained quiet until he moved, my bed dipping with his weight once more. A cold, wet nose pressed against the back of my neck and I was licked by a giant cat-tongue.

"Dammit, Lunchbox, get off the bed!" I turned to push him off, but he was getting stronger by the day and could almost completely resist me. He hopped off the bed, his ears back, his eyes big and watery. "You know better than to use the couch as a scratching post." My angry look was met by slumped shoulders. For a cat, he was incredibly intelligent and expressive. He was also a fucking giant. I don't know what momma-kitty had mated with to get offspring this large, but I was beginning to put my money on a behemoth.

I stood and put some clothes on, Lunchbox rubbing against my leg, purring affectionately and nearly pushing me over. His back, when standing, came up to the top of my knee. Gigi and Simon were big, too, but Lunchbox was larger than the both of them, easily.

I'd put my life on hold for a while. Before I could go out looking for a way to find myself, I had to make sure I didn't lose myself in the process. Winter was just around the corner, the leaves turning delicate shades of red and orange and yellow, then falling down on the ground and making mush everywhere. Three days ago I'd nearly broken my wrist when I'd stepped in a pile of decomposing, damp, gooey leaves and tried to catch myself when I fell. It was rather undignified for a ninja.

I went back to the music shop, not wanting the guitar I'd purchased to go to waste. A nice, big sack of Gil and a few threatening looks later the music instructor and I had come to the agreement that I would come by the shop after close, when most of the city had shut down, and he'd teach me after hours. No one would see me go in, and no one would see me come out. But after my third week of lessons, I walked into the music shop to find my father sitting where I normally do for my lessons. He looked at me, stood up, gave his head a shake, but before he managed to say a single word I'd turned around and flounced right out of the damn door I'd only just opened.

I couldn't deal with my dad. He and I are exactly alike, which is why we don't get along. The difference is that he _thinks_ he always right, whereas I _know_ I'm always right. Plus, he has his head up his ass. I know how the talk would go, and I'm not interested in hearing a lecture about how I live my life. From birth, I had been meant to be groomed into the next ruler of Wutai, but seeing as how my mother wasn't there to teach me, and my father didn't know what to do, I kind of just grew up on my own. Not 'alone,' no, but passed around and taught contradictory lessons about life from whoever was watching me for the day.

That's why I'm so damn set with my own opinions; no one taught me right from wrong. They all think they did, but growing up what was right in one house was not in another, and so I learned to keep my mouth shut and just observe. I taught myself morals, and what I couldn't teach myself I learned through books.

And then the war started, and it didn't matter any more.

So, after seeing my father waiting for me in the music shop, I decided I needed to get the hell out of town for a while. I packed some clothes and pondered where to go. Costa del Sol and Mideel would be too packed with tourists this time of year, what with all of the snow birds moving to their winter homes. As far as left-over vacation destinations, I was mostly left with the Gold Saucer. It was worth a try- no one had stopped Vincent and I after he'd set the ride on fire. I'd just stay away from the speed square, that's all.

Rhu was a good bird- maybe I'd enter him in some races! I threw my backpack over my shoulder and wore my first genuine grin in weeks. I filled a giant plastic bin with cat food, and scratched Lunchbox and his siblings behind their ears. I looked my big fuzzy man in the eyes, taking on a serious demeanor. "I'll be back after a few days. Rhu is coming with me. Guard the house, and take care of your sister and brother, okay?"

He leaped forward and licked my face. What a ham.

And then we were off. Rhu and I took our time, lazing about and soaking up the few warm days of light left of the seasons. When the sun was out and the wind was still, it made for a pleasant trip. I flipped out my phone and dialed a number I had to practically beg Cloud for.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ester? This is Yuffie. I'm a friend of Cloud's."

"Oh, yes! Hello, Yuffie! Cloud told me you would be calling. What can I do for you?"

"I have a chocobo I wanted to enter into a few races while I'm staying at the Gold Saucer later this week. I was hoping you could help me."

"Of course, dear. A friend of Cloud is a friend of mine. Let me know when you're at the lift and I'll send someone down to escort your bird up, alright?"

Ahhh, I loved it when things went smoothly. Which, for me, really wasn't often as of late. I called Ester again when I'd made it to the lift, and true to her word she sent someone down to meet me.

And boy, was he a looker. He was tall and handsome, with a red buttoned shirt tucked into white pants. His skin was sun-dark, like he spent his free time outside. He tipped his black fedora in my direction when he spotted me standing on the platform, considering I was obviously waiting for someone based on the chocobo standing next to me. "Ester sent me. Are you Yuffie?"

I fumbled my words for a moment. "Um, ah, yeah, I'm Yuffie. This here is Rhu." I patted Rhu's neck and he bent down and nuzzled the side of my face.

"Gold chocobo, eh? How did you manage a find like that? You look awfully young for a breeder." Angels, could his smile be any whiter or charming?

"A friend of mine gave him to me."

Even Rhu liked him, which was made plain as day when my feathery little baby reached his head out for a scratch when my handsome mystery man offered his hand. "Apologies, miss. Where are my manners?" He stuck his hand out for me to shake, his grip firm and his fingers warm. "I'm Joe."

You could be the king of the moon-people, so long as you kept those tight pants on and talked to me more with that spicy accent of yours. "Pleased to meet you."

We rode the lift up, Joe questioning me along the way. "Might I be so intrusive as to ask where you are from?"

I smiled. And I liked that he made me smile. It was nice to hang around someone who was genuinely curious who _also_ had emotions. "My family is from Wutai."

"I see, I see. Beautiful mountainsides, stunning sunsets, and women who could charm the red off of a rose."

That earned a giggle from me. It was nice to be flirted with. "And what about you? Mideel area, I'm guessing?"

Another tip of his hat, this one followed by a wink. "I am, indeed. Most of my family still lives down there, but me? Ah, I am bit of an enigma to them. Small island living just wasn't for me, and so as soon as I was old enough to register for the chocobo races, I was off."

His life, it turns out, was pretty cool. On top of racing chocobos at the Gold Saucer, he bred them. He owned a own ranch outside of Gongaga, but Tieho, he boasted, was his baby. "I think I've seen you race before. Tieho is a black chocobo, right?"

Joe smiled down at me. "Yes, he is."

We chit-chatted a little more while I filled out my entrance forms. Joe wished me luck, and left me with a wink.

When I was finished with my paperwork, I found Ester on the betting floor near the door marked "Jockeys Only." She looked over my form, then nodded and ushered me through the door. "Rhu is all set up in stall three. The race will begin in a few minutes, so get ready."

I hopped on Rhu, made sure his reins were tight. He bristled with excitement. I stroked his neck for reassurance, for both he and I. "It's okay, boy. You can win- I know you can. You're a million times better than any other bird in this whole damn tree."

"Hey now," came a familiar voice from the stall next to mine. "Tieho takes offense to that, I'll have you know."

"Joe? You're in this race?"

He chuckled, and I could practically hear the smile he wore. "We meet again, Miss Yuffie. Good luck to you."

I felt smug; I knew Rhu was one hell of a chocobo. "Don't waste your good luck on me, Joe. You're going to need all the luck you can get."

"Oh-ho! The rose has a thorn!"

The opening bell rang, and the doors to the stalls opened. We all took our places at the starting line, and I couldn't help but shoot Joe a sly smile. Then the countdown began. My grip on the reigns tightened, and I could feel my palms beginning to sweat. I knew Rhu was good, and even though I'd talked big, I also knew that Joe was one hell of a jockey. Finally, the starting bell rang and the lights turned green. A myriad of multicolored chocobos burst past the checkered line, a cacophony of chocobo calls echoing through the tunnels. But within a matter of moments, Joe and I had left the rest of the racers in our wake, wondering what the hell had just flashed past them.

"You're pretty good!" He shouted at me.

"It's such a pity you're not good enough!" I called back, ushering Rhu into a sprint. Rhu had stamina. In fact, when he was born and while I was training him, Cloud, and even ChocoboBilly, had mentioned that he was the type of bird that could run the world over and not tire. I _have_ ridden Rhu the world over, and even after some of our longer trips, as soon as we get home he's ready to go again.

But Tieho was a seasoned vet, and it turns out Joe isn't the type to give up easily. He rode Rhu's tail nearly the entire time. More than once he caught up with us, but Rhu would have none of that and pushed himself harder until he couldn't see his new-found rival.

I won, but it was by hardly a few feet. Rhu, as pleased as a chocobo could be, bucked me up and tossed me into the air, celebrating in his own way that he was awesome. I was beginning to think my bird had an ego problem, but I let him have his celebratory fun.

I dismounted and hugged him, laughing at how silly he was being. Joe reached a hand out and shook mine, all in good sportsmanship. "You are quite the racer."

As we stabled our birds after the race, Ester entered the Jockey room and came rushing at me. "Cloud said you were good, but my goodness! That was fantastic!"

I slapped the back of Joe's shoulder. "Good thing for Joe this isn't a full-time gig for me."

We laughed, and Ester handed out our prizes. Mine came in a nifty little box, and when I opened it for the barest of moments my breath caught in my throat. It was a summon materia! I all but lost my mind, thinking of who next I could call on my journey, but as soon as my fingers touched the smooth glass-like orb, I grew angry. It was Odin. Fuck.

"Are you... Are you alright, miss Yuffie?" Joe's voice brought me back from the world I'd apparently fallen into.

I snapped back to reality and apologized. "Sorry. Just surprised. This is quite the first place prize."

Ester clapped her hands together. "The prize committee decided that, in lieu of you beating Joe in your very first race, that your prize be a little more special."

I raised an eyebrow in question, which seemed to get my point across. "The Gold Saucer is constantly looking for new, fresh jockeys. If you can beat Joe here, they think you'd be a valuable asset to keep on staff, so think of it as both a prize and an incentive."

"I appreciate the offer, Ester, but-"

She dismissed my thoughts with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm not expecting you to stay, and you're not hurting my feelings for saying no. It's just something that's done here in hopes of recruiting some new talent, that's all."

Ester left us, and I gazed back down at the materia in my hand. Flashes of Wutai, covered in the dead, raced through my brain. I squeaked when I felt a hand on my shoulder, still lost in my own world. I breathed a sigh of relief when it was only Joe, and not a zombie-Vincent.

"Are you well? You look ill."

I shook my head and tried to gather my thoughts. "Just... Just thinking about unpleasant memories. I'm fine."

Joe tilted his head, his forehead creased with the look of concern he wore for me. "You do not look fine, miss Yuffie. You look like you've seen the dead walk among us."

I pushed it all out of my mind – my nightmare with Odin, zombie-Vincent, and even real-Vincent. "You're right. I'm not fine. But I will be, so don't worry about it."

I'd meant to head up to the hotel and order myself some damn room service, but Joe's hand wrapped around my wrist and he gently tugged me back. "Let me take you to dinner. You look like you could use something in your system. Perhaps a little company will help clear your head?"

When opened my mouth to reject him, I took a split second to think. What the hell was I supposed to do for the rest of my life? Mope around because Vincent was a stupid fuck? It's not my fault there are a million things wrong with him, most of which can't even be classified. I was better than that. I _deserved_ better than that. "Sure. That sounds fantastic."

And that's how I ended up eating at a fancy restaurant with a sexy man in tight pants, with one hell of an accent.

The fantastic part? I had fun. I actually smiled and laughed and ate with decent table manners instead of making a fool of myself. What? Eating dehydrated food from plastic pouches while I travel the world isn't exactly the best place to pick up table etiquette. Sue me.

"And what do you do, miss Yuffie? You're hardly spoken about yourself all night."

Oh, you know. That huge meteor that nearly crashed into the planet a few years back? Me and my team that stopped it. Yeah, we totally saved the world. As far as what I'm doing now? I _was_ searching the globe with the man I was in love with in order to find out about my origins, because, believe it or not, it's way easier than talking to anyone in my family, but after he nearly fucked me, then acted like he didn't even realize what was doing and freaked out and ran away, I'm on my own. I also live with a giant cat who is smarter than most people I know.

"I'm a treasure hunter."

That sounded much better than my inner-monologue.

"A treasure hunter? What kind of treasure do you hunt?"

I sipped my wine. What? A girl can enjoy a glass of red to pair off a steak. I like good food, and I like good drinks with my good food. "It used to be strictly materia, but I've been known to dabble in whatever catches my interest."

We talked so long into the night that our waitress had to tell us, polietly, to get the hell out so they could clean and leave for the night. We apologized, of course, left a big tip, then walked ever so slowly down the mostly empty halls of the Gold Saucer.

Checking my watch, I decided two in the morning would be a good time to call it a night. Joe, ever the gentleman, insisted on walking me to my room, which was very sweet and something I'd never actually had happen to me before. "I've had quite the entertaining night, miss Yuffie."

"Please. I've kicked your ass at the races and made you pay for dinner. Drop this 'miss' nonsense."

He smiled and leaned down.

I knew he was going to kiss me. I knew he was going to kiss me before I think _he_ knew he was going to kiss me. And, well, I couldn't blame him- it had been one hell of a date...

Was that what we had been on? I'd gone out on a date, huh?

I leaned up, pressed a hand against Joe's chest, and when our lips met...

I was completely and utterly disappointed. All I could think about was Vincent. There was no spark, nothing.

Joe pulled back and looked down at me. "See? I knew you were not well."

I sighed and leaned against the door frame of my room. "I'm sorry. I recently was left."

"Left?"

"We weren't... we weren't 'together' so to speak, but he knew I had feelings for him." Gods, my mouth was running away with me. But I couldn't help it; it felt so good to get it all out to someone other than my cats. Ugn, that made me sound crazy. "Suddenly, he became close – really close - and then, in the middle of becoming intimate, he just took off."

Joe's eyebrows shot up into his hat. Good thing he was wearing it, otherwise they would have launched into space.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it all out and-"

He took my shoulders in his hands and looked down at me, determination set into his otherwise smiling features. "Do not apologize, Yuffie. You have done nothing but open your heart, and there is never anything wrong with that. Do not feel ashamed; you've done nothing wrong. It is this man you speak of – this gigantic idiot – who left you like that who is the one deserving of shame."

I bit the inside of my cheek to I wouldn't tear up. He was sexy, he was intelligent, he was caring, and he wasn't anything that I wanted. Our first date had gone well because he's the type of man who can make friends with anyone, and I was in need of an escape from moping about stupid Vincent and the fact that I was still in love with him.

Joe was kind enough to stroke the side of my face, making me look up at him. His palm was warm and his smile was caring. "Listen to me. He was stupid for leaving you like that, and stupider still for not coming back to you." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and left it in my hand. "This is my card. When you forget about him, when you want to start new, you call me, alright?"

I nodded, wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve, and opened the door to my room. "Fuck you, Vincent Valentine," I cried into my pillow. My words would never reach him, but I didn't care. Just saying them out loud made me feel better. I went home in the morning, thanking Joe for the fun night out and promising to call, whether I needed him or not.

I had no one to talk to, nowhere to go, so I spent a while just traveling. I slept under the stars when the night sky was clear, and huddled up in a tent against Rhu when it wasn't. I went back home to check on my cats, who were doing well and were very pleased to see me. Simon and Gigi had taken up residence with Shake, which surprised the hell out of me. I'd stopped by town to resupply before heading out again, and talked with her. I insisted she take a little gil from me to feed the beasts, and advised her to keep an eye out for Lunchbox and keep him out of trouble.

I was gone for a month. I called Shake twice to ask her how my cats were doing, and she would laugh at my worries and assure me that they were all doing fine. She'd purchased a collar for Lunchbox, complete with a bell, as apparently the local school children had become so enamored over having such a sweet, gigantic kitty around some of them were trying to keep him as a pet. At night, however, Shake told me that he would leave, obviously going home, and would come back in the morning. Once she even held up the phone to Lunchbox's ear so I could 'talk' to him, and I heard him purr and bump his head against the receiver. "He misses you."

"Buy him a fish and I'll pay you back when I get home again."

I did. Lunchbox had grown physically, while I had mentally. I was stronger in heart, hardened from the constant sunshine on my back, the stalwart moon over my head, and from being whoever the hell I wanted to be while I was gone.

Lonesome seemed to be in my nature.

Regardless of this fact, Lunchbox, upon seeing me riding into town, threw back his head and howled in delight, and practically bowled me over the moment I was off Rhu's back.

"He's quite the handful," Shake assured me. "Next time, just take him with you- he's big enough."

I thanked her with another handful of gil, though she tried to deny me paying her back for all she'd done for me. Eventually she took it from me, though I had to threaten to break into her house in the middle of the night and leave money – she teased me that I was quite the backwards thief – and we shared a good laugh.

Home was as I'd left it. I took a magnet off my fridge, a cute little glass bead in the shape of a piggy, and stuck Joe's card to the face of it, which had been previously taking up space on my coffee table. Maybe I'd give him a call. He certainly knew how to treat a woman.

Lunchbox followed me around the cave as I cleaned. We took the afternoon off and ate a picnic lunch by the sea, despite the cold weather, mostly because I set of a bug-bomb inside my bedroom and kitchen. Just because I lived in a cave didn't mean I had to live with the creepy-crawlies. I can deal with bugs, even spiders, but that doesn't mean I like them at all. And, despite my home being a cave, it wasn't really natural by an stretch of the word; it had obviously been carved from the beginning of a cave, which explained why I had both stalactites _and_ nice, carved bathroom, not to mention doors, but if the bugs weren't paying rent, they could lump it or leave it.

I sold out and bought a nicer video-player. I bought some newer movies, and started watching at least one a day.

Finally, sick of the slump I'd fallen into, I decided to give Cloud a call. It was time to discover myself, my origins, all on my own once more. What's that old saying? We are born alone and we die alone. Yup, that sounded just right. In fact, I'm sure even Vincent could agree with that.

"You want to borrow my what?"

"Your Knights of the Round."

"...No."

"Reeve is vouching for me, come on! I just need to use it once!"

"No way. I know you and how you are around materia."

"Cloud! Pleeeeeease? I won't even touch it, I swear!"

He sighed. Ha! I was breaking his resolve. "Tell me what it's for."

"I can't. Not yet. I will some day, but not now. Reeve knows, but he's sworn not to tell anyone. Please, Cloud? Please? When was the last time I asked a favor from you?"

A pregnant pause. Another sigh. "Send Reeve. You're not to touch it, you got that?"

I pumped my fists into the air in a little victory dance on my part. "I'll call him right now! Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I hung up, squealed, then dialed Reeve. "He said yes!"

It took him three days, as he had a little business to finish up before he left, but when he arrived I was so ecstatic I threw my arms around his neck and giggled like an idiot. "We have to wait for nightfall, because I don't think calling them all in my house is a good idea."

"Where is Vincent?"

I made a sour face. "Don't know, don't care."

"Ah. Have a fight?"

"You don't even want to know"

And I'm glad Reeve knew enough about me to leave it at that. We went to nice dinner at Turtle's Paradise, which Reeve offered to pay for. Since he was going out of his way to help me, I bought dessert, though he didn't get to pick.

"Chocolate cake? Yuffie, you're so predictable."

"Chocolate cake is the only thing on this planet that makes me suspect a greater power, so you cram it," I barked, taking a giant bite of the dark, spongy goodness.

After our food was finished, Reeve pushed his plate to the center of the table and sat back, satisfied. "Well, Yuffie, shall we get going?"

I took a long sip of my drink, ridding the glass of liquid. "Might as well." A nice, long walk in the moonlight, in the crisp winter air would sober me right the hell up.

Reeve was impressed with the runes I drew on a little rock outcropping next to the ocean. The salty sea, coupled with the biting cold, served only to burn my lungs and throat. I pulled my scarf a little tighter around my neck, wishing it would just fucking snow already.

"How much of this is ritual?"

I shrugged, popping the chalk back into my pocket. "Eh, some of them are sticklers, and others are pretty laid back. I'm still alive; I just figure so far so good." Standing up, I dusted my knees off and sighed. Well, it was now or never. "Reeve, whatever you do... don't speak. I'm the one who's calling them, I'm the one asking questions. I don't know what these guys will be like, and if it's anything like Odin was, I might be in over my head. I need you as backup in case something happens. Understand?"

"Lots of lookie, no talkie." I chuckled while he made a turn-key motion over his mouth with his hands, then pretend to throw away the key he'd locked his lips with. Then, heaving a heavy sigh, I began lighting the little tea candles. They flickered in the pale moonlight.

"Knights of heaven and hell, heed my call." I bowed my head, falling to my knees. "I seek your help- lend me your knowledge, speak with me, and I shall grant you whatever is in my power to grant."

They appeared gradually, all of them, in a gigantic circle around me. They were each as tall as a house, as intimidating as a tank, and each had armor that glistened and shined in the moonlight. My breath caught as a shower of flower petals fell around me.

One of the knight knelt before me. "We knew you would call us," he admitted. I had the distinct feeling that, if I could see his face, could meet his eyes, I would have been terrified beyond measure.

I swallowed hard, the steadied myself. "Whatever is in my power to grant, I shall-"

Another knight, one behind me, interrupted me. "We will take what we are owed in due time. Ask your questions."

"Who am I?"

Yet another knight, and another and another spoke in turn.

"You are who you are." 

"You are who you think you are, no more."

"You are who you aspire to be, no less."

Alright, I was done with this cryptic shit. "Yeah, that's pretty much what everyone else tells me. I'm sick of this run-around. The only thing that I've managed to figure out with the riddles I've been given is that part of me isn't mortal."

The largest knight leaned over me. "You know exactly who to seek for your answers, little one. You merely choose to ignore them on the basis of your personal beliefs and vendettas."

I puffed out my chest. "What can Leviathan tell me that the rest of you are so reluctant to? What does he know about me that you won't share?"

"It is not our place. Seek Leviathan."

Oh, now I was pissed. "You're kidding me? So now you're going to take something from me just for bothering you? Ifrit took a year from my life, but at least he provided me with some new information and thoughts."

"Yuffie..." I heard Reeve warn from outside the circle. The knights, however, pretended not to hear him.

A new knight spoke, this one, surprisingly, female. "You are selfish, human. In you may run the blood of our brothers and sisters, but you forget your place. We have granted you with what knowledge we deem fit, and have graced you with our presence. The fact that you can do nothing with the gift we have given you is not of our concern."

A different knight held out his hand to signal silence. "We are indebted to the water-snake. Perhaps there is something we can offer this Wutain..."

The lean knight nodded his head in agreement. "We shall tell you, then, where to find the water snake, and what traps lie ahead of you." He held out a humongous gloved hand, his index finger pointed straight at my face. When he spoke again, it felt like his voice was echoing inside of my head. "Leviathan can be found in the deepest corner of the cavern of flames. No normal mortal can face such fire without the aid of the scales of the guardian of the seas, and even after you douse the flames another challenge will make itself known."

"And now," they all echoed, together. "We take that which is most precious to you." A wave of ancient magic rippled through me, and I felt the world ripple around me.

I hated Vincent, but I wasn't past denying that he hadn't had an impact on my life. Even if I never wanted to see him again, some fucked up part of me still clung to his memory. The knights faded as the moon disappeared behind a cloud, only the smell of cherry blossoms lingering.

"Reeve," I called out, nearly crying. "Call Vincent!"

He pulled out his phone, obviously shaken. I knew that if I dialed the number, Vincent wouldn't pick up. If he wanted to talk to me, he would have the balls to actually do it in person. But for Reeve, I knew he'd answer.

"Vincent? Oh, thank the planet."

I sighed with relief, even if I wasn't without worry. Vincent was fine, sure, but what had my payment been?

After a short conversation with Vincent, Reeve hung up his phone. He walked past me and picked up the summon materia that lay in the dust. "That was quite amazing," he admitted, his voice shaking slightly.

"You're telling me."

Reeve walked back to me and offered a hand to help me stand. My knees felt like rubber under me, but I managed to get up on my feet. I looped my arm around his and we began the long walk back home.

"I'm so drained," I moaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'd give you a piggyback, but my knees aren't what they used to be."

I pulled my chocowhistle from my pocket. "Let me call Rhu. I bet he's bored anyway." I took a deep breath, then blew.

We waited, in silence, until the tension slowly began to escalate between us. My heartbeat quickened, and my extremities felt suddenly cold. I blew again, and Reeve and I seached the horizon for my chocobo.

"Oh, Gaia, no-" Tears were streaming down my face, and my hands shook.

Rhu wasn't coming.

Reeve swallowed hard, looking panicked. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do.

"Not my baby!" I forced myself to stand, turned on my heel, and ran as fast as I could back to my cave hideaway. I was sick to my stomach and wanted to throw up, but I pushed one foot in front of the other until I came to the door of Rhu's paddock. I didn't have time to fumble with the damn knob, so I did a running leap and kicked the whole thing off its hinges. New doors were a dime a dozen; chocobos that I've raised since they hatched were not.

An ear splitting squawk sounded the moment after the door hit the floor, and Rhu's giant talons swept past me. He was in full defense mode, and I didn't blame him; I'd just barged in and scared the hell out of him.

I tried to grab at his reins to calm him down but he swiveled his head away, though not before trying to nip my fingers off. "Rhu! Calm down, boy! It's just me!"

He moved to peck at my face, and I fell over trying to dodge getting my ear bitten clean off. On the floor, however, I had the disadvantage, and the moment my ass hit stone Rhu raised his big feet and tried to squash me.

Reeve, who must have been just steps behind me the entire time, jumped in front of me, his arms spread wide. "Whoa, whoa there boy, it's alright." Rhu took a few steps back, obviously having recognized Reeve. True, they'd only met twice before, but chocobos had impeccable memories and-

"He doesn't remember me."

Reeve turned around, confusion in his expression. "What?"

"That was my payment. The knights said it was that which was most precious to me. It was my bird."

Realization washed over his face. "They didn't take his life, they instead took all his memories of you."

I didn't know what to do. I was at a loss of words, of actions, and of cognitive thought. I curled up in a little ball and cried until my eyes hurt, until I threw up, until Reeve had to pick me up off the floor like the awesome guy he was, hug me, and make me a bowl of ice cream. He still had enough niceness and patience left in him, after patting my back while I threw up the ice cream he'd given me, to try to fix the door to Rhu's pen.

In the morning, Reeve made a phone call to let the people back in his office know that he would be a few days late. After he hung up, I told him that I didn't want another free-loader staying in my house. Vincent had put me through enough shit, thankyouverymuch.

"I'm not free-loading, I'm helping. I know a guy who races chocobos at the Gold Saucer who can-"

"Joe?"

Reeve blinked in surprise. "Uh, yes, actually. You know him?"

I felt my cheeks heat. "He and I went on a date a few weeks ago. Rhu and I beat his sorry ass at the races, so he bought me dinner."

The gears in Reeve's head were obviously trying to make sense of that, so I spared him the mental turmoil and offered him up some slim details about why, exactly, Vincent was gone. "Some weird shit when down when and after we summoned Odin – be thankful you were not there for that, let me tell you what - and he just left me without a fucking word. I was feeling depressed, and I knew I needed to get out of the house so I took a trip and decided to try my hand at racing."

"Joe's a pretty great guy."

I remembered the kiss he'd given me after our date, and wished it could have meant more. "He is. He's just not what I need right now, though. He was polite enough to back down when, even if we were having fun, the night wasn't going anywhere."

So, after a long discussion – and perhaps a few chocked back tears from me – Reeve and I decided that it might be a good idea to seek Joe out. He was an expert on chocobos, and if anyone could help Rhu it would be him. Reeve coerced Cid into helping us transport Rhu, with the promise of a very expensive bottle of whiskey for the old pilot even though I'm sure that Cid wasn't enough of a jerk to refuse us in the first place. I gave the grumpy old curmudgeon a hug when I saw him, and he patted my back and pretended to be all affronted about it. Cid, no matter how much of a bad ass he pretended to be, had a great big heart. He'd just convinced himself that no one else could see what a softie he was.

Reeve had been kind enough to call Joe before we'd headed out, just to make sure he wasn't at the Gold Saucer. We'd luckily caught him during his vacation time, and he was pleased as punch to hear that apparently Reeve and I knew one another. "It makes me happy to know that she has good friends to take care of her," he explained.

I was a little worried about explaining what had happened with Rhu to Joe without, you know, blowing his fucking mind but Reeve, thankfully, took the initiative and kept it simple. "It's not common for magic to backfire, after all," he explained.

I followed. "I was running from some monsters, and I cast confused= to try and get them to leave me alone, and something happened. The next thing I knew, Rhu didn't recognize me."

It was strange, seeing Rhu nuzzle Joe. I felt empty, knowing that my feathery little baby didn't remember me. But Joe, because he was a kind man, told me not to worry and that he would take care of Rhu for a while, and that I was welcome by for a visit anytime I wanted.

"I hate to dredge up sour memories, Yuffie, but what of the man who left you? Is there hope left in your heart for his return?"

I leaned up and kissed Joe on the cheek. "Tell ya what, Joey. When I am confident that I'm over him, you'll be the first to know."

There was a warm spark settling in my tummy as we rode away in the Highwind. Yuffie Kisaragi isn't the type of awesome ninja and thief extraordinaire to let a little heart break completely mess up her life. Sure, Vincent had sent me through the wringer, but I was still whole, still me, and so when I was dropped off back home I decided it was time to figure myself out a little more than my previous attempts. I missed Rhu, but moping and feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to get shit done.

I tried different hobbies, just to keep me busy until I felt comfortable returning to my journey of self-discovery, until I felt that I'd learned at least one new thing about myself. Guitar lessons were out, obviously, so instead I purchased a boat-load of DIY books from the shops around town and set to work. I taught myself how to fix my plumbing without the use of tape and super-putty; I tried oil-painting, knitting, and even yoga. I made cheese and pickles that tasted like heaven and hell respectively – seriously, I don't even like cucumbers, so where I got the idea that I might like pickles I'll never know.

I always knew that I was a decent cook, and so I took to making dishes that I'd never in a million years try. I made a spicy sausage and seafood stew, and watched documentaries about anything and everything from the ruins outside of Bone Village to the different kinds of monsters that lived at the bottom of the sea.

Of course! The bottom of the sea!

I dialed Cloud late one night, hands covered in flour from a new type of dough I was making. He sounded sleepy when he picked up, but I knew that I couldn't wait until morning to call him. "When we were in the Underwater Reactor, you found some Leviathan scales. Do you still have them?"

He paused, and I realized from the strange little sound he made that he was yawing. "Does this have anything to do with why you needed to borrow my Knights of the Round?"

"Yes. A little. And you got your materia back, just like I promised. Don't dodge the question, Strife. Do you still have them?"

"I have two, and you're welcome to take them off my hands anytime."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Cloud?"

"Goodnight, Yuffie."

I did a little dance in my kitchen, then went back to my baking. I decided that I'd pay Cloud a visit when I went to see Rhu and Joe.

Two weeks passed, and I'd made arrangements with Cid to hitch another ride across the continents in two days time. I busied my myself with simple tasks, like catching up on a new series of fantasy novels.

Sitting at the kitchen table on one of my many mismatched stools, I was working on my flower arranging. I played some nice piano music to relax me, and felt profoundly girly and un-ninjalike.

Lunchbox, sitting on his rump with his front paws resting on the counter, was staring at the mess I was making with the dried flowers. He tilted his head, obviously curious as to what it was I was doing, and, to be honest, though I was trying my best, even I wasn't sure what I was doing. My supposed flower arrangement looked like... well, it looked like crap. I looked down at my cat and he gave me an almost apologetic look, something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry you found something you're terrible at.' Then, his ears perked and he sat up tall, looking toward the door. Before I could even turn around, he'd bounded off, letting out a welcoming meow.

When I turned, I froze.

Vincent Valentine knelt, scratching Lunchbox behind the ears. The face he wore was tinged with sadness and regret.

"Oh, no. No you don't. Get out. I just got over you, you fucking bastard."

He stood and took a step toward me, shaking his head. "Please, Yuffie, let me-"

I picked up my flower arrangement, vase and all, and hurled it at him. He dodged it, of course, what with his amazing reflexes, but the vase still hit the floor and shattered behind him. Lunchbox, not knowing I wasn't yelling at him, tucked his tail between his legs and booked it down the hall and out of the cave.

"Please-"

"Get. Out. Now." I hurled my book next, even though I knew it wouldn't hit him. "Leave!"

"No. I need to speak with you."

I grabbed random things off the counter and threw them at him; my salt and pepper shakers, a half-eaten candy bar I was saving for later, a wooden spatula. Anything and everything I could get my hands on went sailing toward the general area of his head.

"OUT!" I was so angry I was shaking, and my vision began to blur as I fought back tears. Here I thought I had enough strength in me to face him and keep my wits about it. No, it looked like my wounds were still a little too deep, still a little too fresh.

"I will not once more let my silence ruin me. I didn't speak out when I should have, and it nearly cost me my life before. Hate me now, hate me afterward, but at least hear me out."

"I am going to bust that pretty face of yours, Valentine, if you're not out of my house in the next three seconds."

He widened his stance, let his arms fall to his sides, and clenched his fists. "I am not moving until we talk."

"Fine then," I huffed as I picked up my coat off one of the stools. "I'll just find a new place to live." I started toward the door, but he stepped in front of me. "Move."

"Quit being stubborn, Yuffie,"

I tried to move around him, but he was being a giant jackass. Where ever I stepped, he moved in front of me. I contemplated just running him down, but I didn't want to touch him, didn't want him to touch me. I was so sick of him, so over him, that I never wanted to see him again. I told him as much.

He sighed, shook his head, and tried to plead with me more. "I'm not asking you to give up anything. I simply want to speak with you."

I stamped my foot; I was done being grown up and polite. "FUCKING MOVE!" I made a break for the door, but he was too fast for me. He held out his hand, his forearm coming in contact with my stomach. He held me in place when I struggled, trying to get past him, and was seriously thinking of biting him. Yeah, I was _that_ mad.

Instead of drawing blood, I twisted backwards and stomped back into my kitchen, livid. "Don't touch me! Don't _fucking_ touch me!" I kicked one of my stools so hard it broke into several pieces when it hit the floor. I was livid. Tears were streaming down my face, but I was too angry to actually sob. I grabbed a coffee mug off the counter, spun around and cocked my arm back, preparing to throw the damn thing at Vincent's head, but my food caught on something when I turned and I nearly fell. I managed to right myself, but when I looked down to see what had tripped me I was surprises to see it had been him.

"Yuffie, I am begging you. Please listen to me. Listen to me and continue hating me if it makes you happy, but do it after I've spoken."

I was surprised into stillness. He was bent, nose to the floor, actually begging. Part of me wanted me to kick him. I'm glad I didn't listen to that part of me, because kicking someone when they are down is pretty low. Even for me. I put down the coffee mug, my hands still shaking. "Make it quick." I was still angry, sure, but the burning rage had momentarily subsided into smoldering embers.

He stood and looked down at me, his face, as always, composed. "Come. Sit with me on the couch."

I numbly and dumbly followed him, anxious and suddenly strained. I flopped down unceremoniously and fought the urge to fidget.

It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts, and another moment still before he began to talk. "After Odin, back in the hotel- it was Chaos-"

"No shit. It was a fucking disaster and-"

"No, Yuffie. I mean it wasn't me. It was Chaos."

I squinted my eyes at him. "What?" I was seriously out of the loop.

He sighed and punched the bridge of nose. "It was one of my demons. Do you remember in Icicle Inn, and again in Cosmo after the stampede?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"You asked about my glowing eyes. I told you it was a defense mechanism. I wasn't lying, merely selective with the truth I presented you."

The gears inside my mostly empty head began to turn. "Chaos posses you when you lose control. That's why before Odin fucked with your head you told me to run if you lost yourself."

He nodded, somberly. "The times when I let my anger or fear completely own me are times when Chows saves me from myself. If he refused to intervene, I would most likely die."

"Well, that explains why you're always so careful with your emotions, at least." My delivery of sarcasm was lacking.

"Yes. I must always tread carefully. When Twisp had held the gun to you, it was only Chaos hearing your pleas to spare him that stopped me from snapping his neck. Later, when we were both in danger of being trampled, he took over for fear of something happening to our well being."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah? And how did Chaos figure getting me under him was crucial to your survival?" Bitter? Uh, yeah.

He sighed, obviously tired. Whatever, he could suck it. I was still mad. "Demons do not work on the same emotional levels as humans. What he did he did because I had retreated inside myself. He was trying to get me to respond."

"Tell him thanks for using me. I appreciate being a tool."

"That is not what I meant." It was one of the few times I'd ever heard him raise his voice. Instead of apologizing, I stayed silent. He lowered his voice, almost as if he, too, had been surprised. "As I said, demons don't work on the same emotional frequency as you or I might. They sense things and they act accordingly. Chaos understands love and hate on basic levels, but he does not understand shame. What he did to you... he did because he knew that you are in love with me. He acted on your desires, while all the same hoping to wake me from within myself."

"That's so much better. I totally love that I was nearly fucked by a demon in your body on the basis that I'm still hot for you."

"That's not... that's not everything."

"Oh, yeah? What else are you withholding about me nearly getting boned by you, but not really by you?"

"Chaos cannot work outside of the realm of my wants and needs."

"...What?" I stared at him. My brain clicked off and the world powered down around me. It was just he and I alone in the universe. He was looking at me, right in the eyes, which took serious cajones.

"Chaos lacks the ability to act against my desires and needs."

"So what you're saying is..."

"Chaos acted based on my inner emotions. What he did to you he did because a part me me wanted him to do it to you."

I glared at him. "Then why did you run away like you did?"

"Because until Chaos explained his inner workings to me, I didn't know. Because when I woke up, all I knew was that you were naked, under me, and moaning my name. I was terrified Chaos..."

"Had done something you would regret."

"No. I was terrified he'd done something that couldn't be stopped."

Well, that took whatever witty retort I had readied right out of my head.

"After I left, I just wandered. I shut Chaos out, refused to communicate with him, until he completely possessed me and forced me to listen. I was not previously aware that he couldn't act outside of the scope of my inner workings, even if it would mean the death of us at some point. That's why I'm always so careful. That's why, as you said, I keep my emotions in check. I wasn't previously aware that no matter what I did, Chaos is looking out for my best interest."

"And is there a reason for that?" I was growing suspicious.

He shrugged. "Yes and no. He doesn't hate me, though he doesn't like the idea of being what might as well be named my prisoner. He knows that I wasn't responsible for him being forced to share my body, and he respects the fact that while I greatly dislike the idea of sharing my body with demons in the first place I, at the same time, hold little animosity toward him. Even so, he is not able to do something that might hurt me. He shares my emotions, you see, as we are two personalities sharing one body. I, however, hold the upper hand as it is _my_ body that we share; he is merely an entity inside it, almost like two souls in one casing. Thus, when I am angry, he is angry. When I am happy, he is happy."

"So when he nearly fucked me-"

"Yes. It was because, at some point, I had given it thought." Vincent looked to his hands, suddenly finding them very interesting.

We sat there for a minute. I really couldn't think of anything to say. In all honesty, I was quite dumbfounded. Eventually, I started on the millions of questions that were racing through my head. "If you were entertaining the thought of screwing, why did you reject me in the first place?"

He glared at me. "You make it sound so crude. That aside, when have I ever rejected you?"

Ah, there it was; my indignation flared up again. "You're joking, right? When _haven't_ you rejected me?"

He began counting on his fingers. "When you told me you loved me, I never rejected you, I merely stated that you had years ahead of you, and that you had the chance to move on. There was no rejection there, just my attempt at avoiding confrontation. And can I be blamed? My last relationship wasn't a walk in the park. Yet again in the very beginning of our journey together, when I saved you after it looked as though Ifrit had nearly killed you; you had avoided me thereafter, even threatened me after Phoenix was called, but I still followed you. And why was that?"

I glared at him. Fuck him and his logic.

"Because I was worried for your safety, and because I would not back down. What of in the elevator in the Shinra HQ building, when it was obvious Reno was making you uncomfortable? Who pulled you backwards and became jealous? And perhaps you remember later that same night, after our night of drinks with Reeve? What had you asked me?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You were drunk, and I thought I was being sneaky."

"I was no such thing. I was mildly buzzed, at best. You asked me for a kiss, and I gave you what you asked for. I ask you again, Yuffie; when have I ever rejected you?"

"Oh, fuck you. So you're saying that this whole time all I had to do was just _ask_ you to fuck me?" I stood up to leave, considering my rage was building up once again. Just who did he think he was?

He reached out and pulled me backwards so fast that it took me a moment before I realized that I'd fallen onto his lap. Completely uncharacteristically of him, he placed his hand on the back of my head. My forehead pressed against his shoulder, I heard him sigh. "That's not what is meant." I pulled back, just barely, and realized that Chaos had taken over. My heart jack-hammered in my chest and I suddenly found it harder and harder to draw breath. After a long intake of air, the glow in Vincent's eyes dissipated. When he came to, he slowly let go of me, obviously not having anticipated Chaos' take over. "I apologize."

However, I couldn't find enough strength to move away. I was straddling his hips, our faces mere inches apart. It took a moment, but eventually he spoke. "This is not easy. I am not outright proclaiming to be in love with you, but there is... something."

"Why did it take you so damn long to come back?" There it was; I was upset again.

He looked into my eyes. "I've been watching over you since you came home from the Gold Saucer. I admit that my cowardice has prevented me from confronting you without shame. Speaking about the way I feel, not to mention bringing up my inner demons, both figurative and literal, is extremely difficult for me. I had tried, at first, to convince myself that you were better not knowing, but I knew that it was not fair for either of us in the end. I did, however, want to make sure you'd had enough time to cool down."

I couldn't help the tears that began to flow down my face. "You're such a jerk." I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"I know. Hating me is easy."

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, I forced myself to stop crying. "That's what this is about, isn't it? You apologize, and I either forgive you or continue hating you."

"That's the general idea of apologies, isn't it?"

I scoffed. "Bullshit. That's not what you're doing at all. You couldn't take the guilt of it, and so you came back. You _want_ me to hate you, don't you?"

When he looked into my eyes, I knew I'd hit a nerve. Finally, when he responded, tiredness had wormed its way into his voice. "It is... easier if you hate me."

In a flash, a million things burned through me, through my brain and body. I wanted to hit him, I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to hit him some more. "What did you just say?"

"I am no good at repentance. I slept in a coffin for thirty years as a form of self-imposed punishment. You hating me is simply the easiest way out. I apologized, however, because somehow you've made me feel less the part of the monster and more the part of the man."

"No, you're fucking bastard, Vincent Valentine!" I screamed at him, full-on, in his face, complete with the grabbing of the front of his cloak. I shook him once, just for good measure. "Do you hear me? You're a bastard!"

And then I kissed him. I think I surprised myself more than I surprised him, because – holy hell – I really hadn't meant to do anything other than scream at him and make him feel like shit. But I was kissing him, and goddammit he responded. For all of the anger and venom I put in that kiss, he gave it right back, which, if I'd been wearing socks, would have knocked them completely off my feet. I dislodged one of my hands from the death-grip I had on the collar of his cloak and raked my hands across his chest, and his response was a heated gasp. His hands began to roam, his gauntlet tracing up my leg, his human hand entangling my hair. He pulled my hair back, exposing my throat, and actually bit me. Great deities, my mind was swimming.

He tilted me backwards and we fell to the coffee table. My legs wrapped around his hips, I was sprawled across the tabletop, half of me wondering if I was dreaming somehow. Both of Vincent's hands pressed against my hips as he leaned over me. Hair dark as ink fell against my neck and face, and I was reminded of how he smelled, and of just how much I'd missed him.

Stupid jerk.

I was crying again, and I couldn't help it. Vincent stilled above me, sighed, and pulled back. "Yuffie-" When he called my name, he was obviously pained.

Sitting up, I wiped my face. "You're such a bastard."

He ran his good hand across my forehead, then kissed me again, gently and tenderly. "I know. I know."

"I mean it. You're a big, fat idiot."

"Yes, but you're in love with me, so doesn't that make you the bigger idiot?"

Oh, trust him to use my own words against me. I chocked out a laugh at that, which, in turn, made Vincent smile – or as close to smiling as Vincent ever gets. That ended up making me laugh even more, and that earned a soft chuckle from him.

He stood up and offered me hand. "Come," he instructed. "Coffee tables and sofas are no place for love-making."

I snorted. "You make it sound so formal."

After he helped me to my feet, I was rewarded with another kiss. "Don't cheapen it." It wasn't meant to hurt my feelings, it was merely his observation. I often let my words ruin me, after all.

He took me, by the hand, and led me down the hall. My heart was hammering in my chest. Surely this was some kind of dream. Never in a million years would Vincent want me. No sir, not Yuffie Kisaragi, loud-mouth kleptomaniac extraordinaire. There was little meat on my bones, if any at all, I lacked a good pair of breasts to be pawed at, and I was annoying and unapologetic and selfish and-

I pulled my hand from his, but couldn't get a good excuse out of my mouth past, "I need to use the restroom." I turned, and locked the bathroom door behind me. Yup, a dream, that must be it. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with cold water, but I didn't wake up. I pinched my arm, just for good measure, but I still found myself in the bathroom, my face wet.

Taking a deep breath, I steeled my resolve. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" I reminded the shaken-looking version of myself in the mirror. Why was I so nervous? It really wasn't like me to get gun-shy. I'd let Reno bone me on the basis that I wanted his materia.

Hell, Vincent had already seen my birthday suit when he'd bathed me after Ifrit had kicked the shit out of me. So why was I so nervous?

Because he was something that I wanted, and despite the fact that I always get what I want simply by taking it, I'd never been giving something my heart desires willingly. I had drank Reno under the table to get in his pants, and yeah, the sex had been pretty decent, but it wasn't what I was after. His affections weren't high on my priority list when I'd been eying the materia in his belt.

I clicked the light off in the bathroom and made my way to my bedroom. The light was on, the door ajar, and when I entered I was met by a very shirtless Vincent. I allowed myself a moment to gawk. He was sculpted out of_ marble_ or something, all of the muscles in his back tight. His fingers were sweeping across a row of seashells I had decorating one of my shells. When I shut the door behind me, he turned toward me. "The things you have in your room..."

"All mean something to me, in one little way or another." I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I folded my arms across my chest.

He reached over and picked up a tiny starfish off one of the shelves. "I remember this one."

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "The day we'd spent at the beach. I was making a sandcastle with Tifa and-"

"And I placed it on top of the highest tower."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything at all. I wasn't used to not being in control of the situation, and it seemed that all of Vincent's cards were aces. Or, if he was just a nervous as I was, he sure was keeping it up his sleeve like a pro.

He made the next move, which was just fine by me. Slowly, he began toward me, but instead of stopping when he reached me, he placed a hand on my back, leaned me backwards, and flipped off the light. I placed my hands on his chest, still vaguely wondering if it was all some kind of strange dream. He placed a light kiss to my forehead, then tugged me toward the bed. Vincent sat, and pulled me between his legs. I buried my face in his hair, cupping the sides of his face with my palms. Even though it was dark, I looked down and saw that my neck was being illuminated by a soft, red glow.

"Vincent, your eyes are glowing." I stopped, let my hands rest on his shoulders.

"I know. But it is only because Chaos is reacting to the elevation in blood-flow and heartbeat. I am the one in control, he is merely curious as to why my head is swimming."

Note: Vincent Valentine is not a romantic with words. Good thing I wasn't looking for sweet words filled with sweeter meanings.

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded. With my life I trusted him.

"Move your hands." I obliged, and took my hands from him and waited patiently while he... well, considering it was fairly dark, I wasn't really sure what it was he was doing. But when he instructed me to be still for a moment, I felt him tie his hair-wrap around my eyes. He pulled it tight around my head, but loose enough that it wouldn't hurt me. "Is that alright?"

I thought for a moment. By letting him blindfold me I was giving him control. In such a small action, I was giving myself up to him completely. Then, I smirked, confident he could see it, even in the dark. "Now you have the upper hand."

He raised my hands to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. "Yuffie, I'm certain that in your company, even blind-folded, I am the one at a disadvantage."

I wanted to compliment his assumption, because while I might have been surrendering control to him I was far from without my strength or clever thinking, but his lips danced across mine and I suddenly didn't care so much about it. In fact, as soon as he kissed me, there really wasn't much going on inside my head at all. His hands moved to my elbows, and he brought my arms around his neck. My fingers played with his hair as he laid a trail of kisses down my neck.

I wasn't used to tenderness. No, none of my previous lovers had been abusive in any way, but they had, with the exception being Reno's making sure I was happy before he was, been selfish. But the way that Vincent touched me, the way he kissed me... even if he wasn't in love with me, just one night would be enough for me. True, I thought one kiss would have been enough to satisfy me before, but somehow I knew, deep down, that I wanted all of him or nothing; there is rarely middle-ground with me. But this? One time was all I needed. All of him, just to say I had him. Just to say I knew what it was like.

I obediently lifted my arms when he directed me to raise them up over my head, and he pulled my shirt off me with a gentle slowness, as though he was drinking me in. I'm not one to feel self conscious about my body, so I just stood there, weight shifting from one leg to another, as he tried to remove my bra. I didn't cover myself up when he finally managed to rid me of it, though I'm not going to outright deny that my cheeks were most likely a little pink.

The contrast of hot and cold between his gauntleted and his human hand nearly prompted me to spontaneously combust. It was like there was some kind of fire burning inside of me, lapping at the skin it was trapped by, burning me up from the inside out, and it had all been ignited by his touch. "You're heart is beating faster than a little hummingbird's." There was no mocking in his voice, no sense of teasing. He, as he always did, was simply stating an observation.

"It's _your_ fault," I accused, gently.

He placed a kiss between my breasts. "I was not assuming otherwise."

"So confident," I shot back, perhaps a little too mockingly.

He pulled me to his lap, my legs straddling his waist. "I apologize. It's been... a long time since I've done this."

"Oh, please. You could charm the moon out of the sky if you got your head out of you ass long enough."

"Such eloquence."

"Shut up."

He wasn't the one who would have all the fun in teasing, dammit. Despite the dark, despite my blindfold, I followed the curve of his sculpted chest down to the band of his pants. I tugged a few buttons, managing to get them loose, but when I got to the buckles I realized that I had no idea what I was doing. I'm sure he was wearing a smile on those thin, pretty little lips of when he gently batted my hands away and undid his pants himself, but I decided not to hold it against him.

I thought, vaguely, of teasing his choice of boxers over briefs, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. Idle chit-chat was not how I wanted the rest of the night to go, so instead of speaking I occupied my mouth with his earlobe.

That earned me a little hiss, like he hadn't been expecting it but wasn't going to deny me. I was even rewarded by a tilt of his head, allowing me access to his entire throat, too. I placed light kisses all the way down his shoulder, enchanted by the fact that I had a god underneath me, between my legs, who shuddered when I raked my teeth across the side of his throat. _Me_. Who would have thought?

All the while I kissed him, his hands explored me. Up and down my hips and legs his fingers rose and fell, to my shoulder blades and back down to my ass. He cupped my rump with those strong, capable hands of his and rose me up so that I was kneeling in his lap. I let out a soft little sigh when his tongue danced across my stomach and underneath my breasts.

He moved me, turned me over so that I was flat on my back, and just leaned over me. His hair caressed me as it fell around me and I laid there, beneath him, arms resting on his shoulders, wondering what he was doing. For a moment, I was afraid he was getting cold feet. It certainly wouldn't be the first time, though I suppose I should give him some leeway considering what the precious circumstances had revolved around.

Then, he growled. I almost didn't hear it. In fact, I'm sure I wasn't meant to, considering that the voice that left Vincent's lips did not sound like him at all.

"Perfection."

My breath hitched. Then I let out a out choked out laugh. "You have a pretty fucked up ideal for perfection."

"No," Chaos purred. "No, no, no." He kissed me, gentle and sweet. "Do you think a demon knows not an angel when he sees one?"

I didn't have a smart remark for that one, so I turned my head away, confident my face was inventing new shades of red. "No one has ever called me something so outrageous and kind." I swallowed my tears. I was just crying all over the place tonight, wasn't I?

I don't know how I knew it was him, by the next kiss came from Vincent. Even if he wasn't in love with me, this was far from a pity fuck, and I was perfectly fine with that. His hands coasted down and and rid me of my pants, leaving me only in my panties.

If Vincent were a lesser man I'm sure he would have made a snide comment about how my panties were pink with white polka-dots and were rather unbecoming of a ninja. I'm glad that, instead, he leaned down, his hair coasting down my stomach and tickling me ever so slightly and kissed the the area of skin between my belly button and my panties. My skin prickled as his hot breath cascaded over it, only further igniting the fire that was burning inside me. I dug one hand into the sheets, and the other threaded through his hair.

Nearly unbearably slowly, he hooked his gauntlet on my panties and pulled downward until I was free of them completely. There was a certain level of anticipation and excitement my body was reaching, being unable to see, only to feel, only to hear, only to touch. My mind was reeling, my heart racing, and each kiss I was awarded with, every touch Vincent graced me with, made me want to explode. 

He wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed against me and I found myself pondering just how he'd managed to take off those boxers of his without my realizing it. If I thought his fingers were scorching, I was drowning in his heat when he pressed his entire body against mine. Gods be damned, I could not remember the last time I'd felt so good. I was drowning in him, falling and flailing, without an anchor and without a care.

"Yuffie..." He paused, uncertain.

"Quit thinking." I pulled him down for a kiss, not letting him get another word in. I knew better than anyone how words can ruin everything.

He pushed inside of me and I couldn't help the sounds that rolled past my lips. Yeah, that's right. The greatest ninja on the fucking planet mewled like a little helpless creature under the scorching touch of one Vincent Valentine. Take note, aspiring ninjas the world over.

One hand raked across his shoulders and back, my nails scratching his skin, while the other caught up his hair. God, he was anything but disappointing. Minutes turned into hours turned in to years turned into eons, and it felt like a million lifetimes before I was floating back down to the face of Gaia.

A thin layer of sweat rested between our nakedness. Vincent was breathing hard, and I took to heart the few heated whispers of my name that I'd heard pass his lips earlier, quiet and strong like a prayer. He was breathing hard, but after a while the drum-like staccato of his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace and he pulled away, pulled out, and rolled over on his side. With gentle hands, he untied the blindfold from around my head and gave my eyelids a kiss.

It's cliche, but we didn't need words after that. Whatever would happen when we woke up was yet to come, and, to be fair, didn't really matter until we got there. I gleefully drifted off to sleep, content and satisfied liked I'd never been before.

And when I woke up, Lunchbox was nuzzling my feet, asking permission to come up on the bed. I sat up, patted the bed and signaled for him to come on up, and was nearly bowled over by his eagerness to be petted. "I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you earlier," I apologized, kissing his furry nose.

He took it in stride, whether he understood me or not, and bumped his forehead against mine.

We both turned to look when the door creaked open. Vincent stood in the doorway, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "I was just about to wake you."

I scratched Lunchbox behind his ear, and he began a most tremendous purr. "He beat you to it."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm... sore. I want to take a bath."

I stood and walked right past him, completely naked. What did I have to be embarrassed about? He'd drilled me into the mattress a few hours before. I ran my bath, washed my hair with my favorite apple shampoo, and toweled my hair until it was mostly dry. When I was done, I walked into what was designated as the living room of my cave and was greeted with the smell of waffles.

The stool that I'd kicked over earlier was gone, as was all evidence that I'd thrown a vase had disappeared as well. "You cook _and_ clean?" I teased, throwing a wink in Vincent's direction.

His sly little smile should have surprised me. I was half under the belief that he wasn't, in fact, smiling, but rather that I was merely getting used to reading his almost facial expressions. Or, maybe it was merely because he knew he didn't have to keep such a tight lid on his emotions any longer as Chaos wasn't out to get him.

"What do you like on your waffles?"

"Syrup and bananas."

"Good answer." He sliced a banana for me, though he stole a few slices for himself. I sat on the counter next to where he was busing his hands, glad he felt at ease enough after what we'd done earlier. Awkwardness after sex really isn't that great of a turn on for the next round.

He dropped the knife in the sink, but paused when he passed by the fridge. Picking at the corner of the business card that stuck to my fridge, he turned to me. "Who is Joe?"

"He's a chocobo jockey at the Gold Saucer. He took me out for a date after Rhu and I had kicked his ass in our first race." I stole a slice of banana from the bowl.

"Where is that bird of yours, by the way?"

I sighed, suddenly moody. "He's with Joe. Reeve and I summoned the Knights of the Round, and their payment was to take what is most precious to me. That's why he called you that night."

"I admit that I wasn't far off- I didn't see the knights, but instead the lights that they gave off. I found it peculiar that Reeve wouldn't tell me what was going on after they disappeared."

"I thought, at first, that they'd taken you, and I figured that you wouldn't answer if I called so I made Reeve dial you."

"You said that Rhu was with this Joe. Is he sick? I don't understand."

"They took Rhu's memories of me."

"My apologies."

I took a bite of banana and waffle. "I'd rather his memories than his life. I don't think I'll ever have what we shared again, but I still love his furry little bird-brain. I at least get to make new memories with him, versus none at all."

"Again, my apologies."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

"No, but if I'd come back earlier-"

"You might be the one with the gaping hole in your memories. Either way, I would have lost something important to me. Stop fretting."

He took the silence between us to contemplate, as he often did. It was easy to tell when he was thinking; there is no facial expression he makes, no, the evidence is in his eyes. He gets this far-away look, and even if he makes eye contact with you,it's like he's looking through you.

"Stop thinking so much. He's not dead, and I'm over crying about it."

He sighed, and I felt that he was biting back another apology.

We ate waffles with syrup and bananas and watched movies like we used to, all curled up on my couch. We made love again in the shower, something I decided I liked, and when the time came Cid rounded us up in the Highwind and flew us to Joe's ranch, outside of Gongaga. I got sick and threw up, which isn't unusual for me, but I felt better after a short walk, which was.

Turns out, Vincent is a little on the possessive side. I'm going to be shallow and admit that I kind of found it sexy coming from him. I've never had a man fight for me, feel jealous because I paid mind to another man. When Joe and Vincent's eyes locked, it was like a firestorm had been ignited in the empty space between them. It was like Joe knew Vincent had been the man I'd told him about, had been so upset over when he'd taken me out for the night.

Still, they were both gentlemen and neither would call out the other. Men with manners; a burden and a blessing, I suppose.

"Yuffie, it's good to see you well." Joe took my hands in his, bringing them close to his chest. "Rhu has simply been doing wonderful. Come." He lead me to the stables, to Rhu's pen. Joe whistled a low note and my chocobo perked up his head.

I swallowed, hard, nervously. "Hey, boy."

Rhu tilted his head. He still didn't recognize me. I sighed, but put my hand out to scratch behind his neck. I knew all of his little tickle spots, and as soon as my fingers went to work in his mess of golden feathers, his eyes rolled back and he made what can only be considered a purr, which was a bit of an odd noise for a bird to make.

He didn't remember me, no, but he was still my baby.

"I want to take him out for a ride."

"Yes, yes, I think that's a grand idea."

I didn't need a saddle. Just reins and the open road. It was invigorating; the wind in my hair, the blue sky above and the earth below. Even if Rhu didn't seem to know who I was, he immediately took direction from me. We'd done it a million times before, as if it was his first.

It shouldn't have been out so long, it just felt so wonderful to have Rhu, even if wasn't -my- Rhu, back. My chocobo seemed happy now that we'd had a nice long run together, and I had a good feeling that it wouldn't take long to retrain him, and get him to love me like he did. When I got back to the ranch, however, there were other difficulties. I penned up Rhu from the same paddock he'd been in when we'd arrived, and then I made my way toward the house.

That's when I heard the yelling.

"You have little knowledge about what Yuffie and I have been through over the years; your assumptions are, at best, childish and unwarranted."

Was that... Vincent? His voice was angry, obviously, but also raised. It was strange to hear him do anything remotely close to yelling, which is why I didn't recognize it at first.

"She was a bundle of nerves when she was with me, all because of what you had done to her, and you have the nerve to come back and-"

"Do not pretend for one moment that you know what transpired between us, what caused me to leave her in the first place."

Oh, shit. There was a little Chaos mixed in with that tone. Call me a raging, attention-whore if you must, but I couldn't move to finish their argument, not yet. I wanted to know what it was like to hear someone fight for me.

"I pretend to know nothing, sir; I'm simply affronted that you seem to think you deserve her. You do not. She's simply too love-sick to know any better."

"You're quite correct in assuming that I do not, in fact, deserve her. But do not think for one moment that Yuffie doesn't know better. She knows me better than perhaps I know myself, and yet she stays by my side. This is her choice. I gave her the option of leaving."

I felt all warm and fuzzy, and perhaps a little guilty for eavesdropping, but it was worth it. There was no proclamation of undying love from Vincent, of which I'm glad. That kind of thing just isn't his style. But he seems to understand that I'm not giving him up because of how fucked up he is – or how fucked up we both are, for that matter – and for that, it seems he completely respects me.

I pushed the front door open, not wanting the arguments to go on any longer. I smiled at the both of them, shutting the door behind me.

"Did you have a good time?" Vincent's voice was back to normal, as if nothing at all worrisome had transpired while I was away.

I smiled and pulled up a chair beside him, stealing the cup of tea from his hands and taking a careful sip.

"Yeah, it was really nice." I turned back to Joe. "Thanks again for helping me out. Rhu means the world to me."

"You seem to always put your heart into everything you do."

I shrugged. "Some people don't quite appreciate it. I'm an all-or-nothing type of gal." Hint, hint. Joe was a nice guy, but I didn't need nice. I needed someone to tell me when I'm acting like a bitch. I didn't need someone to take care of me. Well, I guess that's not completely true. I did need someone to take care of me. What I didn't need was someone to baby me. I needed to care for someone just as much as I needed them to care for me. You don't realize you're doing something annoying, like chewing with your mouth open, when you're alone. It's only with other people do you realize how lonely you can get, and perhaps how messy depending on how wide your mouth is when you were eating potato chips in the first place.

Under the table, Vincent stroked my leg with his knuckles. It was not meant to be seductive, I could tell; it was just a reassuring action. He knew what I was talking about when I said I all-or-nothing. I was guessing that he also knew that while Joe was a nice guy, he wasn't the guy for me.

Eh, but that's love, isn't it? It's all subjective.

Joe, because he's polite, and perhaps because I think I might have led him on a bit too far, insisted that we stayed for dinner. He cooked like a five-star restaurant chef, and hardly outside of forty minutes we had one of the best meals I'd ever had the pleasure of stuffing down my throat. I didn't even know what it was called, to be honest- he tried to explain it, but I was too intent on helping myself to another scoop of noodles to pay attention which, I fully admit, makes me a bad guest.

We agreed, through mouthfuls of delicious food, that Rhu would stay another two weeks with Joe, just to make sure that he was still well. Having a gaping hole in your memory might make a person go insane, and since Joe still doesn't know the entire story, it's most likely a good thing to have Rhu stay with him on the pretense of spell-backfiring amnesia.

They stayed civil through the meal, my two testosterone-filled gentlemen. Right as we were bidding our most gracious host farewell, Joe took my hand and kissed the back of my wrist. He made eye-contact with Vincent as his lips touched my skin, as if issuing a challenge. "Miss Yuffie, you make sure this man takes good care of you, or you might find someone else sweeping you off your feet."

I laughed mostly because I didn't really know what else to do. Thank the angels that it was only just sundown- I'm sure that Vincent's eyes would have given off a wicked red glow had it been any darker.

We walked into the open fields, nearing the beaches of the ocean. Silence invaded the space between us, and I could tell he had a million questions on the end of his tongue. "Sometimes you're too polite, Vincent. Just ask whatever it is that's bugging you."

"I can't be that obvious." He sounded slightly astonished, like he hadn't meant to actually show emotions without speaking.

"I've been around you too long- I know how to read you. Just ask."

My back was to him. I bent down, picked up a rock, and threw it to the ocean. Seaweed and smooth rocks covered the beach, the biting wind cutting through my coat.

Finally, he spoke. "It's not my place. I had left you."

I made a big show of rolling my eyes. "Since I know you're not going to ask, I'll just tell you. It was only a date. I decided to go racing, and he helped register Rhu. I beat him in the race, and when I got my prize, it was a newly birthed Odin materia. The moment I had it in my hand, I thought of what had gone through my mind when we'd summoned the giant prick, which only made me think of you, which only made me even _more_ upset. He saw that I obviously wasn't okay, so he took me out to dinner. We hit it off and had a great time, but when he walked me to my room for the night... I couldn't help but think of you when he kissed me. He backed off, gave me his card, and told me to call him if I needed anything. Turns out he knew Reeve, too, so when Rhu lost his memories, we decided that Joe was the best candidate to help us... well, just to help."

I hadn't heard his footsteps, but by the time I was done speaking he'd walked up behind me. It was obvious that he didn't know what to do, didn't know how to reach out to me to reassure himself, so I just leaned and rested my back against his chest. We watched the sunset and then, when it was nearly completely dark, we asked me, though his voice was just above a whisper, "ready to go?"

I sighed. I was content, and didn't want to go. "Let's do this."

We teleported to just outside of Kalm. He got sick, of course, but after hardly a few minutes, and a swig from my canteen, he was nearly right as rain. I locked my fingers in his, though it surprised him at first, and we walked hand-in-hand toward the city.

"You overheard Joe and I, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "Even if I hadn't, I'm sure I would have assumed. I could practically feel the tension when I walked into the room."

"Joe was merely thinking he knew best for you."

"And you think you do?"

"Not at all. I think that you are the only one who knows best for you, even if your decisions sometimes end with us nearly being stampeded to death, or me breaking my leg, or us living out our worst nightmares, or-" 

"I get it, I get it." There was a moment of silence before we both laughed. "I didn't mean to drag you into all of this bullshit, you know."

"I wouldn't have followed you if I wasn't prepared to risk my life. It's never dull with you, after all. I still remember our first venture to Wutai, and your thieving hands. I've never heard such a string of curse words so vile as the batch that Cid let fly. I was sure he was going to wring your neck when he found you."

The town was softly lit with streetlamps, their pale halos chasing off the dark.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For coming with me on this crazy journey. I was so set on doing everything alone, but now that I look back on it... It's been really nice having company."

I knocked on the door to Tifa and Cloud's place before I let him have a chance to think over what I'd said. Me actually thanking someone is a rare occurrence of its own, but considering I was pleased as punch about having been pinned to my mattress under his finely toned body, I felt as though some form of gratitude was in order. After all, we'd done it again in the shower later that same afternoon, so it's not like it had been a one time-deal.

Tifa pulled back the door and promptly bowled me over, spun me around, and put her hands over my eyes. "You can't see. Not until you're inside."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Just do as she says, Yuffie."

"You're in on this too, Vincent? Is this an intervention? I haven't stolen anything in months, I swear!" 

Tifa was giggling, which only served to scare me. It's not that a giggle was out of place from the bubbly pugilist, but I knew that it was for most sinister reasons. I was led, blinded, by Tifa, through the threshold of the house and into what I would later come to find was the parlor. Tifa pulled her hands back and a cacophony of timed "SURPRISE!"s rang out and proceeded to scare the shit out of me.

"What the hell is this?"

Cloud blew a party-worm, the paper unfolding and making a funny 'prrrmmm' sound. "Happy birthday, Yuffie."

Oh. Shit. It _was_ my birthday, wasn't it? "Oh. Um. Thanks?"

I watched Vincent hide a smile behind his hand, though no one else noticed. He was in on the master plan of it all, I'm sure. Oh, I'd get him back, just wait.

I'm not a birthday party type of person. One would argue that I would seem the type, considering I love both presents and being the center of attention, but something about my birthday just rubbed me the wrong way. Having gigantic birthday parties when I'd been growing up had turned me off of them completely, but my friends had been awesome enough to surprise me with one, so no matter how uncomfortable I was, I mustered up big grin and tried to have a good time.

And, to be honest, the whole ordeal was pretty cool. I got a weird array of gifts from a new set of bracers, to a bottle of high-class sake, some new clothes, and even a new choco-whistle.

"I figured that, since you're re-training Rhu, you'd like a new whistle," Reeve offered up though a mouthful of cake.

"What's wrong with your bird?" Cloud asked, out of the loop.

I shrugged and spooned a heaping of chocolate ice cream into my mouth. "Long story."

Surprisingly, he left it alone. When everyone was sufficiently stuffed with cake and sweets, we all settled in and just chatted, recanting all sorts of stories from our crazy journeys. While Cid was lost in his retelling of when we'd launched into space, Cloud slipped over and nudged something small and wrapped in paper into my hands. "It's the scales," he offered. "There are only three, but they're yours."

"Thanks, Cloud. I owe you one." And I hated owed favors.

"Tell me what it's for. Reeve and Vincent are obviously in on it. Don't leave the rest of us out."

I sighed, then whispered back. "It's not that easy. Vincent and Reeve know because they have to, because I was in need of serious help and-"

"I gave you the Leviathan scales, I let you borrow my Knights of the Round. I'm not telling you that you owe me anything Yuffie, I'm just asking. I'm just asking to make sure you're not in over your head."

Dammit, Cloud. Stop being awesome and nice and caring and shit. I stood up. "I want another drink," I announced, motioning for Cloud to follow me into the kitchen.

"It's... complicated. The whole thing is nothing but a big shit-storm."

"After what we've been through, Yuffie, there is little in this world that I find unbelievable."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. What he said was true, after all. "I found a way to communicate with the summons."

Well, that got his eyes to pop out. "I don't... I don't understand. Outside of battle, you mean?"

"Yup," I nodded, opening the fridge to find another soda. "Through research and trial and error, and a shit-ton of luck, I found a way to summon outside of battle. The only problem is that the summons want something in return for being summoned and answering my questions."

"Questions?"

"It started with Ramuh. I was honestly just fucking around and drawing runes on the floor and I just happened to figure it all out. Ramuh told me all of this shit that no one else would know, about my parents and my past and all kind of stuff, and told me that what I was really looking for was a deeper meaning to myself. So, I began to look the world over for mastered summon materia to call out the respective deities and ask them about who I am, and what I'm connected to."

"And what have you found out so far?"

"Not a whole lot, actually. I keep getting the same thing, like 'in you flows the blood of our brothers and sisters,' which is just creepy. Odin told me I had the stink of longevity about me, whatever the hell that is supposed to mean, and I actually had to fight Shiva before I got the chance to talk to her, and she looked like she recognized me and ended up pulling her punches."

"How much longer do you have to go to get what you want? Who is next?"

Vincent's voice made me jump. I can normally always tell when he enters a room, but as of late the dark aura he hosts seems to have eased. "She seeks next the water-snake, Leviathan."

Cloud looked back to me, surprised. "You mean you didn't call him in the first place?"

"Well, would you be in a hurry to talk to the god that you spent most of your early life praying to, then ignored and spurned, but still secretly kind of prayed to, even if it was all laced with scathing wit?"

Vincent took the soda from my hands and replaced it with a glass of water. "You're slightly drunk. Drink more water; you need to stay hydrated."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like to ramble when you've had too much to drink." He pushed the glass up to my lips and made me drink while he talked to Cloud. "After she'd summoned Ifrit, I'd found her in her hide-away outside of Wutai. If I hadn't have been worried for her safety, she would have most likely suffered severe damage to her body."

"He hardly scratched me up, I-"

"You were unconscious for most of the Cure3 spells I cast. You could hardly talk when I found you."

"Wait," Cloud put up his hand, stopping me from opening my mouth. "Why did Ifrit hurt you?"

"Like I said, the summons want something in return for being summoned outside of battle. Ramuh was content just to have a conversational partner, Phoenix took my happiest memory, Odin made us live out our worst fears, Ifrit took a year from my life-"

"WHAT?" Cloud's voice was so loud that the noise from the front room promptly ceased.

"Everything okay in there?" Reeve called out, obviously a cover for 'do you need some help? Is he going to flip out?'

"Yeah, we're okay. Sorry."

Cloud leaned over the counter, slightly embarrassed. "A year from your life? Is it really worth it?"

I shrugged. "You don't really understand how important this is to me, Cloud."

They studied me for a while, obviously weighing their thoughts. "At any rate," Vincent finally offered, "I think it's a better way to spend her time than filching materia."

We all had a laugh at that, because it was true. There were plenty of terrible things I could do instead of trying to find out about my past.

I untied the little ribbon from around the scales and unwrapped them. They gleamed, even in the dim light of the kitchen, and shone with colors ranging from green to blue and back again. They were smooth like ocean-washed glass, but shiny all the same. "They're beautiful."

Cloud stole a sip of my unattended soda. "Aren't they? I'd forgotten how pretty they were until I found them at the bottom of one of my chests upstairs."

"They're cold, too."

"The power of the water god lies dormant within them." Vincent sounded so wise. It was a stark contrast to the sounds he made when he was drilling me. Ah, but that's what's so great- he's such a bundle of contrast, and he doesn't even realize it. He looks mean and vile whereas he's quite caring and easily embarrassed. I still remember the look on his face when I had to explain what a 'dick bag' was.

"Just be safe, you two." Cloud stood and walked back into the front room.

Vincent moved to stand by me. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He took a scale from me and ran his fingers over it.

"No, but I'm not going to just sit on my ass and do nothing. The knights said that this was the end of the line for my questions. The worst that's going to happen is that it's really not, and none of my questions are answered. But, at least I traveled the world again, met new people – and gods, had some good times and some bad times, and learned a lot about myself."

I stood, leaned up, and kissed Vincent. "Not to mention had the best lay of my life," I winked, then went back to the party.

He followed me, though it took him a moment or two. Embarrassing him was just too easy.

We talked and ate junk-food and laughed even more, until nearly dawn and we all collectively decided it was time for bed. Little Marlene had dozed off hours before, on the couch set against the far window, with a coloring book and an empty cake plate in her lap. Barret scooped his daughter off the cushions and carried her carefully upstairs. I was reminded of my dad for a moment, and suddenly felt guilty for hating him so much.

It wasn't like he was a bad guy. He was just full of himself and convinced he's always right and stubborn and arrogant and- okay, so he wasn't a bad guy, but he wasn't exactly a good guy, either. My dad cared _too_ much for Wutai, and as a result cared less and less for me when it was obvious I wasn't intending to stick around and be married off to some lord in hopes of popping out a kid to succeed the line. I'm the last of my clan, but I'll be damned before I let guilt and duty ruin my life and dictate who I should be, not who I truly am, because I'm the last person who can pass on my family name.

Still. "I want to visit my dad before we call up Leviathan," I whispered to Vincent as we walked down the upstairs hallway to our respective rooms.

He paused, obviously confused, then began walking again. "That's a little strange, even for you. Is there some insidious reason behind it?"

I shrugged. "He's a gigantic asshole, but he's still my dad. I haven't seen him in a few years, and I guess all the alcohol and cake I've stuffed myself silly with tonight has made me feel guilty or something. I don't know."

"Take two aspirin and drink another glass of water before you climb into bed, and we can talk about it in the morning."

He was so smart. Well, sometimes he was a great, big idiot. But most of the time he was smart. I did as he told me, and since I had the intelligence not to drink myself completely under the table the night before, woke up with hardly a hangover. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, though, so when I heard noise in the kitchen below I got up and decided to help whoever it was make breakfast.

Cloud can't cook, as it turns out. It's a good thing Tifa loves him so much, because he would starve on his own. In fact, I'm not sure how he managed to actually stay alive before she started to take care of him. Tifa and I, after he'd managed to nearly set fire to the stove again, sent him out of the kitchen and made it his duty to wake everyone up.

"So, you a little sweet on Vincent?" 

The knife in my hand slipped, and I nearly cut my freaking hand open.

Tifa winked at me. "You look happy. Actually happy. Which makes me think you got some."

Well. Um. Yeah. What do you say to that? "Don't announce it to everyone else, okay? We're not really making it that big of a deal."

"I'm happy that you're happy, that's all."

I shot her a dirty look. "How do you do that?"

She smiled. "Simple observation. I don't think anyone else noticed last night, but Vincent kept giving you these _looks_."

Oh, fuck. My face was all heated. What did I have to be embarrassed about? "You, my dear sweet pseudo-big-sister, can shut your mouth, thankyouverymuch."

She laughed, then went back to peeling potatoes.

The thing was, I wasn't sure how deep mine and Vincent's relationship went. On one hand, I really didn't care so long as he was just with me, but on the other I can't really see him as the type to keep a fuck-buddy. You know, dignity and all that shit. I wasn't going to call him my boyfriend because that just makes the whole relationship sound juvenile.

And then I realized that I didn't need to label it.

Whatever the basis of our relationship, whatever reason he stuck around, was unimportant. I needed him as much as he needed me, and that was important enough for me.

So, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, I finished chopping potatoes and smiled to myself the entire time.

Cid dropped us off back in Wutai. I got sick from the airship, of course, but it was still daylight out so Vincent and I just sat in the flower fields and enjoyed what little sun was to be had. "I hate winter," I complained, my breath forming a a cloud in front of me.

"There are many things you hate. But you're not going to stop winter from happening, so I suggest you learn to like it."

"Bullshit. If I move to Costa del Sol, I would never have to deal with snow again."

"Perhaps, but then, after a while, you'd come to complain of the hot, or of the sand, or of the-"

"You know, you can just tell me to shut up."

"Yes, but this annoys you more."

I rolled my eyes, but turned my face away so he wouldn't see me smile. We took our time walking to Wutai, and once we got in view of the city I began to feel antsy.

"Don't change your mind, Yuffie. I think a visit with your father will be good for you."

"You don't know my dad. He's ten shades of crazy, and stubborn as a mountain."

"Even mountains can be moved."

"Not one as pig-headed as my old man." Just wait, Valentine. All of your world knowledge wouldn't prepare you for this shit.

I knocked on the door to the house I grew up in, which was weird as hell. Still, after I hadn't been home in years, I felt it was, at least, the polite thing to do. It surprised the hell out of me when it was actually my dad that opened the door, and I'm positive I surprised the hell out of him, too. I can practically guarantee that I'm the last person he ever thought would just knock on his door our of the blue.

His expression soured. "I'm not giving you money."

I gave him a disgusted look. "Hi to you too. I'm not here asking for money. I felt that I should be a decent daughter and come say hello to my old man."

Godo crossed his arms over his stomach. "You could have said hello when I was trying to reach you when you were taking your music lessons."

"It was rude of you to simply show up and not expect me to be pissed off. Now are you going to be a gracious host and invite my guest and I in for tea, or are you going to be a sour old man and make your only daughter stand out in the cold?"

He smiled, gesturing us inside. "I see you haven't changed."

Vincent followed me inside. "Same could be said for you," I shot back, over my shoulder.

Dad made us tea, and we made small talk. It was awkward, but I suppose not completely unwelcome.

"Are you still a thief."

"Thief is such a dirty word. I prefer 'liberator,' thank you."

"You were learning guitar?"

"I was, until you ruined it. I had some free time, and felt like it would be a good thing to know."

"I was only trying to make sure you were alright. I haven't seen you in-"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here, now. So you at least know I'm not dead."

He poured the tea, then took a moment to study Vincent. "And just what kind of relationship do you have with my daughter?"

I didn't want Vincent to be put on the spot like that. I'd decided on no labels for what we had going, and to ask him what he was to me was a bit unfair. "Don't you remember? When I fought you in the pagoda last time I was here with my friends. This is Vincent Valentine."

Godo narrowed his eyes. "You her body guard?"

Vincent sipped his tea, unperturbed. "I suppose that's one way you could put it, though Yuffie hardly needs protection."

Uh-oh. Testosterone-fueled stare-down. "So, dad. A nice cup of tea isn't the only reason we're here. I wanted to ask you about... about mom."

My father's eyes snapped to me, his gaze hot. "What about her?"

"Well, you never talk about her. I never met her, so I don't know much about her, or how she died. I don't even think I've seen pictures of her."

He ran a hand through his stubble, scratching at his chin. "She was... benevolent. Pure, beautiful, and perfect. You look just like her, you know. But she couldn't stay in this world forever."

"How did she die?"

The room was quiet. The skin on the back of my neck prickled. Dad sighed. "She wasn't meant to have children. We were punished, she was punished, for having you. That's why the war..."

My heart was hammering in my chest. I got it. I understood it, now. I suspected it, but now I really knew it. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. I stood up, pissed beyond all hell. "You could have told me."

Godo's eyes were red. "No. I couldn't have. She begged me not to."

"What's why you were looking for me."

"They came to me, they told me to make you stop asking them."

Vincent stood up next to me. "What are you talking about? Calm down- talk to me."

I shrugged his hand off, then threw my cup on the floor. "Everyone else knew. Shake, Chikov, the townsfolk. Everyone but me."

"We felt it was better this way."

I opened my mouth, but found I had no words. Instead, I turned on my heel and marched out the door. Fuck this shit, I had something that needed to be done.

Vincent stormed after me. "What is going on, Yuffie?"

I screamed because I didn't have any formed words that would make sense. I was mad like I'd never been before. Vincent followed me all the way up the mountainside and to the fire-caves. I pulled the scales Cloud have given me out of my pocked and drenched the hot flames of the cavern.

There, at the back of the cave, was a simple pedestal. Set atop the jade carving of a dragon was a red summon orb. I snatched it up, placed it on the ground, and started furiously drawing the arcane circles of calling around it.

"Yuffie, I-"

I pulled some tea-candles from the pocket of my jacket. "Light them," I commanded, my voice echoing off the rock walls.

"What is-"

"DO IT."

I heard him hesitate for the slightest of moments before he stepped toward me. I felt his arms snake around my sides, effectively holding them still. Tears were streaming down my face, and I hadn't realized I was crying until I was actually still. "Please, Yuffie. I'm begging you. Tell me what is going on."

"You don't get it, do you?" I turned around his arms, looking up at him.

He shook his head.

"Light the tea candles. I'll show you."

For a moment, I thought he would argue with me. Instead, he picked up the candles from the floor and began to light them.

I heard footsteps from outside the cave. "Yuffie!" I heard my father bellow. Without even looking, I help up my hand and cast wall and protect. The materia in my bracers shined with what almost looked like happiness, like they were glad to be of service to me. It wouldn't keep dad out forever, but it would buy me a few minutes.

I dropped the chalk on the floor. I wouldn't need it any longer, after all. This was the last summon I was meant to face.

"I'm calling you out, you slippery bitch."

Vincent's wide-eyed gaze fell on me. Still, I ignored him.

"Get out here!" I stomped my foot, impatient and stilled pissed beyond measure.

A wave of fog exploded from the orb and the room was covered in mist. Out of reaction more than necessity, I reached for Vincent and caught the sleeve of his jacket. Something solid was forming in front of us. When the fog eventually cleared, I glared at the figure stranding in front of me.

"Nice to meet you, mother."

I felt Vincent take an involuntary step backward.

I wasn't going to lie; she was beautiful. Her hair was long and flowing, down to the floor, and at the end where it should have ended, the dark locks instead faded to mist. The robes she wore, light and flowing like a river, shimmered as if made of water.

Her smile was sad. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way."

I could hear my dad pounding on the protective wall I'd set up. I didn't have long before he broke through, not that it mattered. I'd already summoned her.

"No, you're not. If you were sorry you wouldn't have made everyone hide it from me."

She sighed and stepped forward. Her eyes were the only feature of hers that she hadn't passed down to me. Where my eyes were a misty gray, hers were the color of a tide-pool, always changing.

"Before you make up your mind, let me tell you the story behind it. Then you can make your judgments. I've always lead the people of Wutai. They worship me as their god, and in return I act like one, bestowing miracles and graces where I see fit."

I swallowed, reached for Vincent's hand, and took a deep breath. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to hate her for leaving me, not listen to why she had to leave in the first place. Hate was easy. "I've lead the Kisaragi family for centuries as the leaders of Wutai. In them was just enough earthen magic for them to speak with me."

"But everyone refers to you in a masculine form. Leviathan is supposed to be a man."

"If no one could see me unless I was in my serpent form, how would they know differently? They spoke to me, they prayed to me, but it wasn't often I spoke back to them. Their masculine way of referring to me simply took, and I didn't have the heart to correct my people. Besides, it didn't matter what gender I was- I'm still their god. But your father... Godo could see me. He came here to pray when he was young, and I grew fond of him. It came as a surprise when I realized he could see me. Over the years, though it was forbidden, I fell in love with him."

She took another step toward me and reached out for my other hand. "I took on a human form and became Godo's wife. Wutai was prosperous, and I felt that nothing could go wrong. When I became pregnant with you, however, my powers began to fade. As I was not meant to be a part of this world, so my own world began to steal me back. I had enough strength to give birth to you before I disappeared."

"The war-"

"I couldn't prevent it. My people prayed with all of their hearts, but it took nearly an entire decade before I regained even a fraction of my power. By then, the war had started, but I was still not strong enough to aid them."

I took my hand from hers, took a step back, and sighed. "I'm not going to fade away, am I?"

She smiled a sad smile, but shook her head. "No. You are half human, and half is enough to keep you in this existence of living. Of that I am certain."

"I'm not going to, like, live for a million years or something, am I?"

Leviathan bit her lip. "You are the first child of a human and a god. I cannot say what your life will be like as there have been no others like you. I am-"

Godo had broken through my barrier. He stormed into the antechamber, but stopped dead when he laid eyes on who I'd summoned. He looked like he'd been stricken, disbelief written across his face. "Oh, angels be damned."

"I haven't seen you in twenty-odd years, Godo, and this is how you greet me?"

It was really weird, what happened next. My dad, my stone-hearted, pig-headed idiot of a father, ran to the outstretched arms of what I'm basically equating to as his true love. I don't pretend to believe in fairy-tales or the like, but this was too fan-fucking-tastic not to belong in a story book.

I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hands. "I hate the both of you," I wailed. My mom and dad turned to look at me. They had something special, something that happens hardly once in a million lifetimes, and while I was happy for them, I was still mad. "Why didn't you tell me?"

My mother knelt before me, pushed away my hands, and wiped the tears off my face herself. Her skin was perfectly smooth, and only slightly chilled. "Because we thought it would help you lead a normal life. I made your father promise never to even come visit me, on the chance that you might find out."

I was really crying now, big fat tears rolling down my cheeks. "I didn't need a normal life, I needed a fucking mother. What in your right mind made you think Godo would be a decent single father?"

She laughed, though it sounded like waterfalls and bells. "I had faith, Yuffie."

I cried until I threw up, until Vincent had to hold me upright in his lap, until my mother told me that she couldn't stay much longer in this world, until I got the first motherly hug of my life, until my father tried to hug me too and I ended up punching him and telling him to stay the hell away from me because I was still fucking pissed.

Vincent carried me out of the cave. Godo said he wanted to stay for just a few minutes more, alone, and I was beginning to feel claustrophobic so I didn't argue. He deserved a moment or two before my mother disappeared.

Just outside the cave opening stood an old man with a spear. I knew the faces, if not the names, of nearly everyone in Wutai, but this man was not familiar. "Who are you?" I asked, perhaps a little too tersely.

He smiled a toothless smile. "I'm the one that watches over the cave of the water-god. You are the daughter of my serpentine-mistress and the most respected Lord Kisaragi. And you," he pointed the tip of his spear at Vincent, "have stolen my job right out from under me. Now I can take a rest. Thank you."

I looked to Vincent and he looked to me, but when we looked back the old man was no where to be seen. "Not ghosts, too. I can't handle this shit."

"What are you talking about?" Godo asked from behind us.

"There was an elderly man with a spear here just a moment ago. He knew who Yuffie was, more importantly who her parents are, and, strangely enough, seemed to think I've taken his job."

A little light bulb clicked inside my head. "You said your mom was Keigo, right Vincent? Keigo are protectors of the Kisaragi. He's been up here, protecting the cave, protecting mom."

"He said I stole his job. I don't understand."

Godo patted Vincent on the shoulder. "Seems you've taken it upon yourself to protect my daughter. If you're Keigo, like Yuffie mentioned, then it was the sacred duty of your ancestors to watch over the Kisaragi. If you're protecting Yuffie, it seems that you're also inadvertantly carrying out the task your ancestors did, as well. She's the last in line, so it only makes sense for her protection to be most important. You, without meaning to, stole his purpose for remaining in this life."

"This shit is so confusing," I moaned, snuggling closer to Vincent's chest.

"It's ironic," Vincent mused, shifting me in his arms.

"You being a job-thief?"

"Your limit break."

"My limit break?"

"All Creation. I find it fitting for a demigod."

"Holy shit, I'm a demigod. How about that? Well, I'm too tired to figure out whatever kinds of awesome powers I have for right now. Let's worry about it tomorrow."

Godo started toward the path to town. "Now that you're here," he began, over his shoulder, "we can start talking about what is meant to happen, about your future. You're meant to be the next leader of Wutai, Yuffie, and-"

"Oh, seven-hells no. My dear Mister Valentine- I do believe that's our cue."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere but here." I looked back to my dad. "Just because we had a nice family moment back there in the cave doesn't mean any bad juju between us is nullified. I still detest you, you ol' grizzly."

"Yuffie, I-"

"Here it comes, the lecture of a lifetime! Quick Vincent! Let's boogie!"

We teleported, the both of us laughing.

And it would be neat if I said we lived happily ever after, but, because I'm still half human, I can be spiteful and stubborn and pig-headed, we didn't always live happily ever after and Vincent and I got in a few too many fights, and one that actually ended with me punching him, but he deserved it and promptly apologized after I'd knocked him on his ass.

Rhu was never the same, and though he grew to love me, it wasn't as it once was. Still, I was happy to have my feathered little man back, and once he relearned all of his tricks again it was almost like he'd never forgotten. He still minded well, and snuggled up to me when I was in one of my moods, but the over-eagerness to please me was gone. I was no longer 'mommy' to him, but more like 'treat-bearing big sister' which, you know, was still pretty cool considering I'd nearly lost him forever.

Vincent never got the emo-stick completely out of his ass, but he did develop quite a dirty streak in bed which, hey, was just fine by me. He told me he loved me one night, in the middle of dinner and a movie. I returned the sentiments with a kiss to his nose and a rather sly, "Yeah, I know. Love you, too," and went back to watching my favorite movie.

Lunchbox meowed loudly, announcing his love for us both.

-THE END


End file.
